Another Side, Another MetaStory
by StarLion
Summary: Companion to MetaStory Switch. Due to overwhelming requests for it, here it is - the story of Roxas, the Nobody of mine I caused to exist in MetaStory Switch.
1. In the Beginning

Alright now, sitting comfortably? Got your PC, laptop, iPhone, PSP or whatever just right? Got everything you need? Well then, let's begin.

Some time ago, Liam – that's StarLion to you, the one who's name is sitting up by the 'author' bit above – found a strange book that thanks to a few words he wrote in it, threw him into the life of our well-known hero, Sora. Sora of course was forced to watch from Liam's body and objective point of view while Liam ran around in Sora's life, meddling where he probably shouldn't have, but overall coming out of it with more than Sora ever did, and generally better off.

And of course, along the way Liam had to stab himself with the Keyblade of People's Hearts, just as Sora does in his own life. Which created me – that's right people, it's me, Roxas, Liam's Nobody.

Now don't be mistaken here – while I share the same name and appearance to Sora's Nobody, I picked up a fair bit from Liam. Not to mention that I got gifted with a few handy abilities too. I'd like to think I'm better than Sora's Nobody, but that's immodest of me. Truth is, I just had a few things he didn't, and sometimes I wonder what it might have been like for him with the blissful ignorance of the future he had. Playing the game that shows his life doesn't properly give an insight into him, I've often thought.

But we're not here to discuss Sora's Nobody – we're here by overwhelming demands for you to hear my story. So many of you wanted to hear what it was like after Liam finished 'MetaStory Switch' that I finally decided to work on it a bit earlier than I'd planned.

So here we go. Here people, is the story of Liam's Nobody, told by none other than that same Nobody, me. Oh yeah – and even though as Liam once told Riku, I'm technically still just a video game character, sadly I do not own Kingdom Hearts. You'd think they'd let me own my own name, even if I do share it with Sora's Nobody, but oh well. Can't be helped, huh?

* * *

><p>We begin of course at the very beginning. As with all Nobodies of any kind, I came into existance in Twilight Town. As Liam, like Sora, was sheltering Ventus's fractured heart, I took on Ven's appearance – but since a Nobody is technically a creature of darkness and not light, there were differences. If you've ever seen Sora's Roxas during the times he's not with the Organization, you know what I mean. I'm guessing most of you have, so I don't really need to go into it, do I?<p>

Anyway, here we meet the first of Liam's Influences – with a capital 'I' because when these show up they inevitably change the way things are meant to happen.

Sora's Roxas spends the better part of his first day wandering aimlessly around Twilight Town. This is because when most Nobodies are formed, their prior life's memories have yet to assert themselves. In many ways, they're child-like in their naivety and innocence, unused to... well, anything really. Everything is new to them, though as the day goes on things become easier as the various parts of their Somebody's left behind begin to come to them.

I on the other hand, had stark clarity. Being, as I mentioned, a video game character despite my being partly formed from Liam instead of Sora, my creation was influenced by the 'game' as it was at that point, taking into account what Liam had been saying and doing. Now, as Liam has played all the released Kingdom Hearts games to date, he was able to go around telling people he knew the future, and drawing on what he remembered from playing the games to back it up. Of course, this fell flat on its face whenever he'd meddled enough to cause a significant deviation, but as far as things were concerned outside of him, he really did appear to have that remarkable ability of foresight.

So when I was created, his false future sight became true future sight for me. There are limits to this second sight of mine, but in essence it's the real counterpart to his fake one.

Liam doesn't like that I kept this next bit from him, but I felt it was potentially safer. As readers of 'MetaStory Switch' will know, I told him and everyone else that I had no control over it, and this is partially true. I _do_ get pairs of random visions of something that's going to happen, and its up to me to interpret the when and where, and more importantly if it's something that can't be changed, shouldn't be changed, has been changed, or needs to be changed. Not as easy as it sounds.

The part I kept from everyone and kept quiet is the other half of the ability – I can, with concentration, see any world within the Lanes Between and what is happening there right now. I don't get any sound unless I really concentrate, but that always gives me a terrible headache. Interestingly, both the Land of Departure and its later form of Castle Oblivion were completely masked from me – if I wanted to find out anything about either, I'd have to persuade Liam to go there or before I rejoined him, go there myself.

I don't know how I knew I had this ability, I just... did. With it came an instant stream of information from Liam, though at the time I had no knowledge of the source. Any of his memories regarding the life of Sora's Roxas were given to me, perhaps because I'd have to live that life just as Liam was living Sora's.

So after mere moments of existance, I knew who I was, and roughly what should happen in my life – all 365 days of it, right up to the day exactly one year after I was created where I would return all I'd taken from Liam.

A few more moments and a short exercise of the controllable side of my second sight, and I knew I was formed from Liam, and that my feelings were real because I was kind of borrowing from Ven's heart. Ven's heart might still be damaged, but it had healed enough to exist on its own, so long as it had a host. It wouldn't be able to repair itself any further unless it was with another heart to guard it, but it wouldn't become any more damaged. I would be able to keep it safe until it could be returned to Liam.

On an interesting side note here, we discovered recently that because Liam told Ven his real name, when Sora and Liam were restored to their own bodies and lives, Ven chose to remain with Liam – meaning Sora can only wield one Keyblade and Liam two – not that he has two anymore, just his own one that Eraqus gave him, but the ability remains thanks to Ven's heart. Now you know.

I'm as bad as Liam is. Look at me here, talking about him when it's meant to be my story. Honestly, don't any of you let me get distracted like that again, it's bad enough he did it, but me too?

Anyway. So while Sora's Roxas might have also wandered the town aimlessly, I already knew the place as if I'd been here all my life... which I guess I had been, really. Even if my life at this point had been all of ten minutes long.

But the residents didn't know me, I had no munny, and until Xemnas showed up nothing to do. Since like Liam I knew in advance what was going to happen and Xemnas's ultimate goal, I had decided to be as obstructive as possible. One trait of Liam's that I perhaps unfortunately do not share is his reluctance to meddle – to change things that shouldn't be changed.

I was _meant_ to meet Xemnas today, in front of the old mansion. I chose not to, instead making myself seem more like one of the locals. I told people I'd just arrived (well, I had, hadn't I?) and earned myself a bit of munny by doing odd jobs around the town.

By lunchtime, I was already known well enough for most people to recognise me. If Xemnas wanted me, he'd have to find me and pull me away from this. I certainly wasn't going to make it easier for him.

I was tempted to find Hayner and see if I could make myself seem even more like a local by joining him, but I had a feeling it wouldn't go over well. Like Liam and his uncannily accurate bad feelings, except I get good and neutral ones as well. If you ever meet him and he says we've got a bad feeling about something, he means I've got one too – and since mine are just as accurate as his, well... chances are high that bad things will happen nearby soon.

Then I had my first ever pair of visions. As I had no idea these would happen until then, I was caught completely unprepared for them. There's a kind of feeling that precedes them that's like someone pressing hard on the back of your skull, except it feels like it's actually inside the skull somewhere. That's usually the first and most times only sign I get that I'm due to See something.

My visions, as I've mentioned come in pairs. I don't know why, and I've never found out. The first of them is always a smaller one that lasts only a few moments and is usually less serious, its the second one I really have to pay attention to.

The first one was plain and simple. I watched myself in front of the mansion, holding a conversation with Xemnas, and I wasn't looking convinced by whatever we were talking about. I only caught a few words from Xemnas in this shorter vision, and they were, "Why do it then, if you-"

I didn't got to hear what followed, because that was when the second, more detailed vision of the pair hit me.

This one was much more interesting, showing me now wearing the signature Organization coat, gloves and all that, in the Castle that Never was. I suspect a dreadful lack of creativity in whoever named the various places the Organization controlled.

Anyway, thanks to Liam, my abilities and the knowledge of my counterpart's life – the life of Sora's Roxas, that is – I could already identify where I was seeing myself and other details that I probably should not have known at this early point.

I was with Axel in this scene, walking with him through one of the castles many passages. There's a lot more to the castle than either Liam or Sora ever see. Though I couldn't quite place why, I had a strong feeling that this was something that couldn't be changed.

"What's the point?" I was saying to Axel, not sounding to happy about what was going on.

"Everyone's got one, Roxas," Axel replied. "You can't be the only one without." Without what, I wondered curiously.

"Well, I don't care," I answered bluntly. "I don't want one. It's depressing, and suggests something's gonna happen to me."

"There's always the chance something will," Axel pointed out.

"Not on _my_ watch there won't be. I can survive anything anyone can throw at me," I asserted forcefully.

"Overconfidence will prove you wrong."

"Oh yeah? Well I've got a future-seeing mind here that'll prove me right!" I retorted, then stopped dead in the corridor, looking chagrined. Axel turned to face me, looking interested. "Bugger," I muttered, doing what is commonly known as a facepalm. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Why not? If you're telling the truth, sounds like you could be even more valuable to us than we first thought."

"Forget it," I told him, apparently not being friends with him – at least not yet. Whether he and I would make friends as easily as he and Sora's Roxas do remained to be seen. "I don't see on demand, and I won't let others take advantage of anything I do see. I don't even want to be here in the Organization; its very goal goes against the ethics I inherited from my Somebody, but it's necessary. I'm not going to help it any more than I have to."

"You realize of course, I'm going to have to tell the boss about this."

"Do whatever you want," I shrugged. "I won't use my visions to benefit the Organization, only myself." And when I met him later, Xion. But obviously, that's later.

"You're a strange kid, Roxas," Axel shook his head, clapping a hand on one shoulder to persuade me back into walking with him. "I mean, we knew you were pretty unique when we got wind you were a Keyblade wielder, but this..."

"Ah, Axel," Vexen's voice said as we entered Proof of Existence. "And Roxas, at last. Come here, if you please," he said to me.

"And if I don't please?" I replied obstinately. Vexen blinked, then his faintly creepy smile was replaced with an expression that left him looking like he'd just bitten into a lemon. I did that to him often, never fails to make Xion laugh at him, and a source of endless amusement for me – at least until he got himself destroyed, anyway.

"Then you'll come here anyway," Vexen finally told me firmly. "This is required of all members."

"Oh, well if it's _required_, and I don't have a choice, then why did you bother to ask me?" I said, my tone heavy with sarcasm. Vexen somehow managed to look even more sour than he had before. Maybe someone gave him concentrated lemon juice.

You know in this area, there's a grave marker for every Nobody? Well, for me there was just a square stone in the ground. Vexen guided me to stand on it, and in front of me the rest of it formed fully intact, complete with an engraving of a Kingdom Key on it to signify my weapon.

"Now, the Superior has ordered that you come with me," Vexen said to me, satisfied that I'd done what he wanted. "He wants me to examine you so we can understand how best to put you to good use working for us."

"Among other things," I muttered under my breath, then the vision cut out on me.

Fortunately, no one around had noticed my brief lapse into the unresponsive state I always go into while receiving these visions, of if they had they had not seen fit to do anything about it. So with a clear dislike of Vexen forming before I'd ever met him, I continued to help out around the town while I waited for Xemnas to finally find me.


	2. A Merry Little Hunt

One of the many little things I picked up from Liam is his irritability, particularly when faced with an event I've tried to get out of happening. I had a fair feeling that sooner or later, someone from the Organization would find me, but until that happened I was determined to do everything I could to stay away from them.

I kept on the move when I wasn't busy helping someone out or just generally being friendly, but whether moving, talking or helping I kept a wary eye out for the Organization, periodically finding somewhere I wouldn't be bothered so I could concentrate and have a quick look around Twilight Town for them.

When I started spotting hooded figures in the black coats wandering around in those moments, I started to take more care – the residents seemed unconcerned by their presence, though they were given a wide berth in all but the busiest parts of the town, and they never once got on a tram.

That last made it easy for me to sneak clear of them more than once, and taking the tram up to Sunset Hill left me with a refuge that they'd have to navigate the tunnels to get to, or use a dark corridor. And I had a feeling they wouldn't do the latter.

I on the other hand, did. One of the many things I shouldn't have known how to do but did. From my vantage on top of the hill I saw one of them coming – couldn't tell you who, you need to see them a little closer to be able to identify them by their coat alone. All it took was a brief glance around to be sure I was alone, and a corridor took me directly to the last place they'd think to look – in front of the mansion.

Guess what? It wasn't the last place they looked. Xemnas was waiting for me. Maybe I should have concentrated and scanned ahead before I formed the corridor. Hindsight is a nice thing, but you'd nearly always prefer it to be the kind of foresight I had.

"Quite the hunt you've given us," he noted, unconcerned by my unexpected appearance. "But no matter – you are here now."

Xemnas might have found me because I hadn't thought of this, but I wasn't out of tricks yet.

"I don't know who you are," I told him. "But I've heard rumours about you people in the black coats. Can't be trusted, I hear."

"You need not keep up the charade any longer. You are among friends now."

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"No? Then explain your control over the corridor that brought you here."

"Monkey see, monkey do," I replied shortly, turning to head back into town. "People see you lot do it all the time. I just figured out how to do the same."

"And your unexplained arrival in the town?" Xemnas persisted. As I tried to enter the nearby forest, I found he'd put up a barrier in my path. He was just as determined to get me as I was not to let him. "No one saw you arrive," he went on. "And the train is the only means of arrival – except for a corridor."

"Just because no one saw it, doesn't mean it didn't happen."

"Why do you continue with this foolishness?"

I gave in, more because I couldn't come up with a reasonable sounding excuse. I was barely a day old, and even with the additional extras I'd gained, I was still growing used to most things.

"Because I don't want to go with you," I told him, considerably calmer than I had been. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

I knew the answer, of course. Xemnas helpfully gave it to me anyway. "Because you are one of the Keyblade's chosen, and the Organization has a need for one with that rare trait."

"I know. I also know you're going to fail, Xemnas."

"How do you-"

"Know who you are? You know who my Somebody is... was," I corrected myself. Liam was still a Heartless at this point remember. Past tense seemed more accurate, since as far as anyone knew there was no coming back from that.

"So you share his foresight... and know our goals."

"And more. I won't help you any more than is necessary for things to happen as they should."

"So you accept you must join us, but refuse to cooperate? Why do it then, if you know what will happen." There's the snippet I'd Seen earlier.

"Weren't you listening?" I demanded irritably. "I just said – because it's necessary! You'll get only what's necessary from me, no less and certainly no more!"

"But with the power to see the future, you could change that. The Organization could succeed far beyond original expectations." I think he actually believed he could convince me of this if he kept at it long enough.

"Don't bother. You don't have anything that'll make it worth my while to tell you anything I find out. Now will you get on with this and give me my damn name already? I might not want to do this, but least I can do is make sure you don't mess it up."

I don't think I endeared myself to him much with that last remark. I wasn't trying to, but it was definitely one of the more inflammatory things I said to him. As you'll see, Xemnas and I argued quite a lot, and some of those arguments... well, you'd call how he acted out of character. But believe me, Xemnas is just as capable of a loud shouting match as I am.

So after having forced them to hunt for me for much of the day, I'd been left with little choice but to go ahead and join the Organization and receive my name from Xemnas. I knew it had to happen, but like Liam I'm stubborn, and don't like to just take that sort of thing lying down. Who knows what could have happened if I'd never gone with them though? Maybe someday Liam and I will borrow that book of his, and ask it.

I made no comment on it in front of him, but when he showed the letters that supposedly spelled out the name of my Somebody, he spelled out 'Sora' instead of Liam. We know why now – he went around telling everyone he was Sora. But at this point I didn't know that, and decided that when I next got a free moment I'd look into it.

Various other members started to show up then, each of which being sent on their way into their own corridors almost as soon as they realized they had me at last. Only Axel remained, held back by a gesture from Xemnas so he could wordlessly turn me over to him.

It was strange for me – I knew of the friendship he had with Sora's Roxas, and had a fair feeling that a similar one would develop between him and me. I could even look at him as a friend, but I had to remind myself the feeling was not yet mutual. Axel might find it strangely suspicious if I treated him like a friend too quickly.

Axel further made that harder for me by trying to look and act friendly, so I faked the appearance of complete indifference. Since I was still somewhat irritated after talking at Xemnas, who never really did take in anything I told him, he also got the brunt of that.

"Smile Roxas," Axel told me, being the first Nobody to actually use my name. I'd used it while I'd been going around the town anyway, but that's different. "It's not as bad as it seems."

"That's what _you_ think," I retorted sharply. "Why's he even got to lump me with you, anyway? What do I need a chaperone for?" Yes, I was overstating things. Blame Liam; every so often there are times where I act ridiculously because of him.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe in case you disappear again, and we have to go hunt for you again?" he suggested, following me as I headed into the forest now the barrier had been dissolved.

"As if I would. I don't like this, but I'm not disloyal. Just... not happy about this."

"Orders are orders," Axel shrugged, not bothered in the slightest. "and I've been ordered to keep an eye on you, it seems. I know what'll lift that cloud of rain over your head."

Anyone want to guess what comes next? I didn't need to, but asked anyway.

"What?"

"Ice cream, of course. I know just the one."

I'd had a plan slowly forming that would, if nothing else, bother them for a time, but decided I couldn't pass up this. Everything stops for ice cream, especially sea salt flavoured. Liam knows how to make his own, and while it's not the same as the stuff we always got, you still can't beat it.

So just like my counterpart for Sora, I spent the evening of my first day atop the clock tower, eating ice cream with Axel. He noticed it had some effect on me, at least softening the apparent dislike I was feigning at the time down to a more sociable level, and I wasn't so unkind in what I said.

Once we'd both finished though, I decided it was high time I put my plan into place.

"Hey, Axel? You know where the uh..."

"Just inside, second on the right," he answered almost without thinking. "Don't go in the first door – not unless you're hiding something under there you're not telling us about," he added with a sly look. I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

I had seen the toilets there on the way up, but didn't want him to know I was that observant. Besides, can't go making him feel useless now, can I?

I didn't need to go though, this was for something else. I checked them briefly, making sure they were empty, then opened a new corridor – this one leading to what, if I got it right, was due to be my own room in the castle.

It was _a_ room, at least. The walls of the castle are solid enough to make it difficult to personalize the rooms at all, and as I later discovered they're also oddly resistant to the idea of being painted. Which is a shame, a splash of colour amongst all the blacks and whites would really liven the place up, don't you think?

The Organization's typical emblem made up the headboard of the bed, along with lines of greys over the walls of the room that seemed to have no pattern or even sense to them. One large window, giving a nice view of Dark City below. Nice if you happen to like looking at an empty city of perpetual rain.

I sat down on the bed and concentrated, first having a quick check around the castle to find that most members were either busy working on something of their own, reading (Only one Nobody who ever did much of that) or in discussions with the Grand Annoyance himself. That's Saïx, if you didn't figure it out yourself. Sora's Roxas may simply have disliked him, but I hated him before he ever said a word to me.

Once I was certain they suspected nothing, I tuned in on Axel back in Twilight Town. He didn't seem to have noticed anything was out of the ordinary at first, but after a time he finally got the idea something wasn't quite right. A glance down to the clock face below – I don't know how he can do that, it leaves him almost about to fall off – and he scrambled up, coming looking for me. I heard nothing, but didn't really need to.

Axel searched the toilets, then finding no sign of me headed back down the stairs to the station below. There are only two ways out of the station – by train, and through the front doors. Since you need a ticket to take any train, either way Axel only had one place to go.

A muted conversation was held with whoever was manning the ticket counter followed, where he undoubtedly learned that I had not passed that way. I'm no lip reader, but I'm fairly certain what he said after that isn't printable. A few people nearby looked shocked at him, but he ignored it entirely.

At that point I had to tune out for two reasons. First because Axel had headed outside and created a dark corridor, and second because I could hear someone fumbling with the lock on the room's door. Surely I hadn't found the wrong one?

To be safe though, I hid under the bed. It looks like there's no room, but there are actually some draws in one side that can be pulled out. Pulling them back in while you're in one isn't easy, but I managed to pull the otherwise empty draw back under the bed. Now to wait and see if I really had made a mistake, or if this was something else.


	3. Deja Vu

A little review answering thing for you first, mostly because I want to steal one of Liam's lines. ZodiarkSavior – mind out of the gutter. While I'm sure it could have been um... educational had that happened, especially given how naïve I was in that sense...

Anyway. Also, no I'm not doing each and every day, mission and so on. I'm going to mention the first and significant visits to various worlds, key points and interesting days. Or at least, I think they're interesting anyway.

* * *

><p>Though no doubt some of you will have gone to the reviews page to find out what caused my remark to ZodiarkSavior and some might also wonder on the 'what if' of it happening, fortunately that did not happen.<p>

Being hidden in that draw under the bed might have kept me well hidden, but it left me with no view of what was going on. That was easily remedied however, simply concentrating to See outside. It didn't matter that I'd get no sound, I could hear what was going on because I was there in person.

It turned out to be Vexen who, after much fumbling, finally managed to pick the lock and get in. I was going to have to find a locksmith and get a more complex lock to keep him out. Vexen coming into my room... that's even more disturbing an idea. He's creepy enough as it is.

At first it seemed he had an almost good reason to be there, dropping off what would become my own coat and such, but he didn't leave after setting them down, instead pausing for a moment to take in the dull room, then concealing something underneath the pillows.

He said nothing more, though he gave one of those typical smiles of his before he finally left, the lock clicking back into place as he did so. I almost started to extricate myself, but I had another feeling, not good or bad, just a feeling.

It turned out to be with good reason, as a corridor opened to deposit Axel, looking a little bothered as he gave the room a cursory search, then left again muttering, "Where else can he have gone?" Clearly he was still trying to find me. Well, I had to get some fun somewhere, and you can't really blame me.

With the unexpected visitors gone for now, this time I really did get out again. For one thing I wanted to find out what Vexen had left underneath the pillows, since I highly doubt he's some kind of tooth fairy.

What I pulled out was a curious little domed device. Now normally, my visions just happen to me as I go along, but there are times when something I find can cause them too. This was one such thing.

The first vision had a definite sense of Needs To Be Changed, but it wasn't apparent why. It showed the white room, Where Nothing Gathers, but empty. Something was meant to happen here that, depending on what I did, was not going to happen.

The second vision showed me somewhere that I assume was in the castle, as it appeared to be one of Vexen's labs. I knew that since he was there in the scene holding the same device I was holding. This one felt like a Shouldn't Be Changed.

Also in the lab was a curious human-shaped... well, I don't know what exactly it was. It was larger than the average person, looking more like it was meant to contain someone within the creamy white shell it could have been.

Vexen moved behind it with the domed device, then after a few moments of doing something I couldn't see, he returned, stood in front of the odd thing and waited. After a few moments I was proven right, it was a series of interlocking parts that formed a shell for the person within. I recognised that person – after all, he had the appearance of my own Somebody. His true appearance that is, not the one he had while masquerading as Sora.

As that vision faded back to my room, I knew the two had to be related to each other, as well as this device. I began to think through the memories of the life of Sora's Roxas, finding something that would seem to link the two, and found it on his seventh day.

On the day marking one week of life, he and all other members of the Organization would go to Where Nothing Gathers to see the induction of Xion into the Organization. It could have been the event that I'd seen _not_ happening in the first vision, but then I also realized there was a problem with that. Xion in his life resembles Kairi, while what I'd seen in the second vision looked more like Liam.

Unless something had happened because Liam had taken Sora's place, and that had caused the change of appearance. Given the feelings the two visions had given me, one Needs To and one Shouldn't... I decided it wasn't worth taking the risk, and returned Vexen's device.

Besides – who else was I going to have ice cream with? Not that Axel isn't good company of course.

With that little mystery solved for now, I changed into the coat. I might be a reluctant and somewhat rebellious member, but I was still a member. And no matter what Axel might have thought after I'd told him I was loyal then vanished, I hadn't lied to him about that. Another thing you can blame Liam for.

I had another unexpected visitor then, though not one I needed to be concerned with.

"_Axel is looking for you,"_ a voice sounded, though it seemed more like there had been no sound, the words just arrived in my head without bothering to consult the ears.

"I know," I answered, turning to confirm my suspicions. A Samurai was there behind me, stood watching impassively. Either they'd decided to place themselves under my command without asking me, or someone else had ordered them to take orders from me. This could be useful. "Where is he?" I asked it.

"_The Grey Area. Saïx is being informed. We were placed under your command by him and told to locate our Commander."_

Interesting. Could Saïx have actually had a good idea? And for that matter...

"Can he locate you?" I asked it.

"_Only if we choose to."_

"Then don't. You don't take orders from anyone but me, no matter what my own allegiance is from now on."

"_Understood."_

"But go back to him and tell them I'm waiting for them, will you?" I added with a sudden idea. "You needn't stick around once you've told them – I wouldn't want you to do their work for them."

"_Understood,"_ it repeated, then disappeared.

This should be interesting to watch. If Axel was busily telling Saïx I'd run off on him and remembered to tell him he'd already checked my room, then Saïx should be against the idea of checking it again.

So I tuned in on them, this time working harder so I'd pick up what was being said too. I had a bad feeling I'd regret doing it later, but I had to hear this.

The Samurai – or at least _a_ Samurai interrupted Axel and Saïx.

"_We have found Roxas,"_ it told them. _"He asks us to inform you his is waiting for you."_ Then before they could ask it any questions, it disappeared again – just as I'd suggested to it.

"I thought you said they'd tell you where?" Axel demanded of Saïx.

"I did," Saïx replied in us habitual monotone. "Apparently Roxas is capable of adapting more readily than we suspected. Come with me."

Axel seemed puzzled still, but hurried after him.

"Where to?"

"Roxas's room."

"I told you, I already checked there!"

"And what will stop him from arriving there before we do?"

Axel chose not to reply to that.

I tuned out, trying to ignore the headache I could already feel settling in. It happens every time though, so at least I know what to expect.

Since it isn't far from my room to the Grey Area, I didn't have long to wait before I heard two sets of footsteps approaching while I listened at the door. As soon as I started to hear them, I left my room, closing the door behind me.

"Roxas!" Axel exclaimed. "But you... on the tower..."

"I got impatient," I just shrugged. "Thanks for the Samurais, Saïx," I added, pretending it was just an absent afterthought.

"You were meant to wait," Saïx told me.

"Too bad. I'll do what I want to, and that meant coming here."

"Where were you then, when I checked your room?" Axel asked me.

"You checked my room?" I said flatly. "Most people ask permission before going in someone else's room."

"Well how else was I meant to find out if you were there?"

"You could knock like other people do," I answered reproachfully.

"Enough of that," Saïx cut off Axel's response. "You will remain with Axel now. Axel, you know where to take him."

Axel nodded, still looking slightly annoyed after finding out why I'd given him the slip, but pushed past Saïx to guide me away from him.

"You could have told me what you were up to," he said after a time.

"So I'm impulsive," I replied. "I'll do what I want when I want. Saïx will learn that before long."

"Just don't let it get in the way of your missions."

"As if I would. If anything I'll just get them done and out the way so I can go back to whatever I want to do. Where are we going?"

"A place called Proof of Existence," he answered, seeming to be happy to change the subject. "We've got to get you a gravestone." I had a feeling of Deja Vu. I'd seen this happen.

"What's the point?" I replied, my voice clearly implying I didn't like this.

"Everyone's got one, Roxas. You can't be the only one without."

"Well, I don't care," I told him bluntly. "I don't want one. It's depressing, and suggests something's gonna happen to me."

"There's always the chance something will," he pointed out.

"Not on _my_ watch there won't be. I can survive anything anyone can throw at me," I asserted forcefully, knowing I could See my way out of most trouble.

"Overconfidence will prove you wrong."

Like Liam, I sometimes get irritated easily. This was one of those times, that sudden irritable flare causing me to snap back, "Oh yeah? Well I've got a future-seeing mind here that'll prove me right!" Then I stopped, realizing that I'd revealed something I probably should have kept to myself. "Bugger," I muttered, facepalming just as I had in the vision. "I shouldn't have said that."

Axel had stopped, looking intrigued. "Why not?" he asked. "If you're telling the truth, sounds like you could be even more valuable to us than we first thought."

"Forget it. I don't see on demand, and I won't let others take advantage of anything I do see. I don't even want to be here in the Organization; its very goal goes against the ethics I inherited from my Somebody, but it's necessary. I'm not going to help it any more than I have to."

Axel was unmoved. "You realize of course, I'm going to have to tell the boss about this."

"Do whatever you want," I shrugged. "I won't use my visions to benefit the Organization, only myself."

"You're a strange kid, Roxas," Axel shook his head, clapping a hand on one shoulder to persuade me back into walking with him. "I mean, we knew you were pretty unique when we got wind you were a Keyblade wielder, but this..."

The rest of course happened as I'd Seen, these events being something that couldn't be changed. Against my better judgement, I let Axel hand me over to Vexen. No doubt the real reasons he wanted to examine me was to supplement the small device he'd snuck into my room. Both would relate to Xion's creation, and that I wanted to happen – despite knowing how that would have to end.


	4. Xion

Over the course of the next few days, Saïx had me remain in the Grey Area in the mornings and afternoons, his reasoning being that it would give me an idea of what was involved in receiving the missions and what a report from a completed one consisted of. Mostly I ignored that though, deciding that he could put up with whatever I gave him back and like it. The rest I already had a fair idea of.

It did give me plenty of time once everyone had left where I'd feign a doze, then look elsewhere. During those times I was able to catch Liam's fight with Xemnas and most of his various scuffles with Ansem before he ended up in the world for Castle Oblivion, which remained off-limits to my mind. Not that I didn't try a few times, but something about the world pushed back against my attempts to see into it.

So instead I looked around other worlds, usually using one of the other members as a focus so I wouldn't have to find the world myself. I'm lazy when it comes to that, if there's an easier way to get somewhere else, I'll use it.

Not that I saw anything interesting in most worlds. I'm not even sure what they were trying to accomplish, since without being around me it was pointless them attacking the Heartless. Zexion seemed to be the most determined to try though, coming up with a creative idea – even if it did fail.

Quite simply, he took some of the data Vexen had gathered about me in order to try and create an illusory Keyblade, reasoning that if the facsimile was realistic enough, it would work as well as the real thing. It might have fooled the Heartless that used it as a homing beacon, but it didn't net him any hearts.

I wasn't always looking out at other worlds though. I paid attention to others when they were around in the Grey Area too, usually without bothering to wake up from my fake dozing either. The other members never bothered to check to see if I was really asleep or not.

On one of these occasions, Marluxia was back early.

"Is he about ready yet?" he asked Saïx, who as usual remained in the Grey Area.

"Vexen wants us to wait a few more days," Saïx replied. "At least until he finishes collecting data for his other project."

"Why bother? If it'll guarantee us a Keyblade Master..."

"You have reservations?"

"About Vexen's project? No, I think that will work. But about Roxas..." There was a silence, then he continued, "He's a time-bomb waiting to happen, Saïx. I've heard the rumours like everyone else – future sight. What if he finds out who his Somebody is and decides to work with him?"

Ever noticed you don't hear anything good about yourself when people don't think you're listening?

"Then Vexen's project will guarantee us what we need," Saïx answered, unconcerned as usual. "And if it comes down to it, we can advance the project to the point where Roxas will be in no condition to oppose us."

"I don't see why we don't just go ahead with that. Surely it'd be in our better interests?"  
>"Take it up with Xemnas," Saïx replied.<p>

They broke off their conversation as another corridor deposited someone else nearby. I pretended to wake up, glancing up to see who it was, while both Saïx and Marluxia gave me a look. The incoming member turned out to be Larxene, who like Marluxia showed every sign of disliking me. I feigned obliviousness to this, giving them a benign smile that only bothered Larxene all the more.

* * *

><p>It seemed like almost too soon it came up to the one week mark. I'd discovered the mysterious disappearance of Vexen's odd device the night before, following Saïx telling me my field duties would start the next day.<p>

This of course meant Xion would be brought into the Organization, and that in turn meant I'd get to see if my suspicions were correct, and that the person I'd seen emerge in that earlier vision was in fact him.

Like Liam, I found it a little odd knowing Xion as she appears in the life of Sora's Roxas, and knowing or at least having a fair idea that this Xion would be different. But I can get used to these kind of things easier than he can.

I joined Axel in the Grey Area, mostly because out of all the members, he was the only one I had any kind of friendship with, even it was mostly because of the ice cream. I had a brief premonition as I came over to him – like the visions, but much smaller.

"Yes," I said to him, stealing one of Liam's habits.

"You know what this is about?" Axel asked, then shook his head. "Did you have to do that?" he added acidly. I just smirked back. "Care to enlighten me?"

"On what?"

"What's going to happen, of course."

"Oh, nothing important. Just another member being brought in that shares my particular gift."

"Oh, great. Someone else who can see the future."

"What? Oh no, not that gift. I meant the Keyblade."

"Since when did you know about _that_? Saïx has been insisting none of us tell you about that."

"Did you think I didn't see anything interesting?" I replied, grinning again. "Keep it to yourself I know though – I'd rather surprise people at how quickly I'll appear to be learning things."

"I was right... you're a strange kid. Alright, I'll keep that secret, but I want to know something in return."

"Like what?"

"I dunno, surprise me."

"You'll have to wait until I see something then," I shrugged. "Saïx is about to come in, by the way," I added absently.

"How can you be..." Axel began, but broke off as Saïx entered. "That's almost freaky."

"Useful though," I murmured as Saïx gestured for silence.

"We will gather in the round room," he told us curtly, then disappeared into a corridor. The rest of us followed suit, appearing on our various thrones in that room. As would become a habit for me, I slouched in mine to lean on one arm, as if I was barely interested in the proceedings.

I had expected Xion to be there waiting for us, but instead the lower area of Where Nothing Gathers was completely empty. This should be interesting to see then.

I paid little attention to Xemnas as he went on about being so pleased about us having a new member, watching carefully. Instead of arriving by his own corridor, Xemnas created the corridor that brought Xion to us.

Remember earlier I mentioned Liam's Influences? This is another instance of them. Xion had taken more than just his true appearance, with the somewhat untidy mass of darkish brown hair that stubbornly refuses to submit to any brush or comb. He'd also taken some of Liam's attitude, including a few sides of him that even Liam himself doesn't show often.

So when Xion appeared before us, he'd already lowered the hood of his coat and was sharing a similar smirk to the one I'd given Axel not long before we came here. Vexen looked particularly surprised by this evidently unexpected behaviour, as did a few other members.

Xemnas remained unconcerned by this display at first, until Xion approached his throne and said, "Wotcher, boss man." Axel and I had to laugh at this, while the reactions of various other members ranged from shocked to amazed. Xemnas himself looked uncharacteristically surprised. "Gonna sit and stare at me all day?" he added, crossing his arms. Xemnas quickly had him disappear back into another corridor again.

"Vexen?" he said, a faint edge to his otherwise still calm voice.

"Well don't look at me, even I had no idea how it was going to turn out," Vexen protested. "But perhaps..."

"Yes," Xemnas agreed. "This is a matter best discussed elsewhere."

He, Vexen and Saïx all disappeared, prompting us to follow suit. Only Saïx had returned to the Grey Area, already starting to hand out missions. Xion joined me and Axel while we waited for the initial rush to subside.

"So you're Roxas," Xion murmured. "Reckon we'll work well together?"

"Naturally," I answered. "No doubt about it."

"Knew you'd say that. Well, you two gotta go on your mission – see ya after."

"Wanna come with us?"

"Roxas," Axel started uneasily. "Are you sure-"

"Oh, stop worrying," Xion told him. "It's either that or I have to put up with Vexen again."

"So you can come along with us instead," I insisted. "Axel won't mind – will you?"

"You two are going to get me in trouble for this," Axel muttered, but opened the corridor anyway.

That mission turned out to be one of those initial test missions they were going to put me through – you know the one, find the chest. How is that meant to teach anything? So instead of going back to the castle, or even bothering with the original mission, we stuck around for ice cream instead.

Both Vexen and Saïx were waiting when we got back though, and neither looked happy about what we'd done. Vexen wordlessly took Xion off our hands, leading him into the castle while muttering things like, "You're not ready to go outside yet." Xion glanced over his shoulder and rolled his eyes with an exaggerated fake sigh.

Saïx waited until they'd left the room, then turned back to us.

"Well?" was all he said.

"It's a deep hole in the ground with water at the bottom," I supplied, suppressing the urge to grin. By the look on Axel's face, he was also trying not to laugh in Saïx's face. Saïx was unperturbed though.

"What did you think you were doing, taking Xion out without permission?"

"Well someone's gotta show him the outside world," I replied. "Who better than someone as young as he is? That kinda leaves just me, you know."

"He's got a point, Saïx," Axel murmured.

"Your point is invalid. Xion is meant to remain here until we can be certain there are no... abnormalities."

"You mean so you can check he'll do what he was designed to properly?" I replied without a change of expression.

"Designed?" Axel said. "Roxas, he's a Nobody, he wasn't-"

"He's a Replica," I interrupted. "Isn't he, Saïx?"

"Leave us," Saïx told Axel, not taking his eyes off me. Axel didn't seem too happy about this, but stalked out all the same. "How long have you known?" Saïx asked me then.

"Long enough," I replied. "Before Vexen had even finished the project that created Xion."

"And what else do you know?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned about."

"If you truly do see the future, you could benefit us all with it."

"If I do decide to benefit you with it, it'll be because I see a good reason to – not because of you, or Xemnas or anyone else."

"What about your work with us? Will you not even use it for that?"

"When I use it and don't is up to me," I shrugged. "I don't care what anyone else thinks I should do with it. Now if you don't mind... I think I've said enough."

"Don't let this disturb your missions then," Saïx called after me.

"It won't," I replied as I left. "I'll do what I want to and I'll do what you want me to only where it becomes necessary."


	5. Replica Visions

The next few days were meant to be training missions, much like the first. I can't say I learned anything new from them though, but it gave me plenty of opportunities to surprise and annoy the other members.

For example, take Marluxia – he takes Sora's Roxas around to learn about Heartless and his Keyblade, and was meant to do the same for me. Except I decided to completely ignore him and his remarks, pulled out the Keyblade almost as soon as we'd arrived, and ploughed through the Heartless that appeared without a problem.

Then I asked him what we were meant to be doing, which he really didn't like – even less when I pretended I had no idea what the Heartless were. To say the least, he managed a fair imitation of Vexen after having bitten into one of my souring comments.

The following day with Zexion was little different, since I left him trailing behind me while inadequately flailing at the various Pureblood Heartless I'd ignored, at least until he finally managed to get his illusion Keyblade sorted at last.

He didn't particularly like me after that, but I maintained I wasn't going to help them unless it became necessary – and if it meant one less Nobody in Liam's path, who'd care? It's quite probably a good thing I never did get the chance to find out.

As Marluxia had discovered on the day he accompanied me, Larxene quickly found I appeared to be quicker to learn than expected, not that it softened her mood much. Much of my magic came from Liam though, as any magic he had, I'd inherited.

Since I not only kept to her ridiculous, on the spot rule of not using my Keyblade, but also 'accidentally' set her alight, it's fairly safe to say she had reason to dislike me. But in my defence, there really had been a Heartless there at just the right – I mean wrong – moment. It's not my fault my timing was off... was it?

You can just picture my innocent look right now, can't you? I think that might have been what bothered her the most.

Then we come to the day I was meant to learn from Vexen. Unlike the previous days where I'd feigned complete stupidity for the most part, this was one day where I was going to go completely the other way – just to see what Vexen would think.

"Your mission today," he told me in that superior tone. "Is to perform reconnaissance in this area."

"Is that all?" I asked mildly. "How simple. What did you want to know?"

"That is for you to find out – you will need to find anything unusual about the area."

"I'm no good for that then," I shrugged. "I spent most of my first day here – I'm gonna miss 'unusual' stuff because it seems normal to me."

"We know that," he replied in exasperation. "This is a training mission, so obviously there is little to report. Instead, tell me what you can find out about the town."

This was what I'd been waiting for. As I've said before, I knew more or less the exact details of the life Sora's Roxas had led, including what Vexen tells him about Twilight Town. Now I turned that on Vexen.

I gave a cursory glance around the immediate area, then told him, "The roads slope because the town is built on a mountain, trains are the main way of getting around except feet, the tracks are raised up – except for the tram tracks down here, and this is the downtown area with all the shops."

"Why don't you tell me something you can't see straight away?" Vexen asked, not sounding impressed.

"How about this then? There's a network of tunnels under the town, each door has a number over it so you can tell which is which, there's a barricaded off area which leads to the mansion Xemnas finally caught me at, and the trams are stored in the closed off area in the north-east."

"Anything else?"

"I'm sure I could give you a nice essay about the town and residents, but I wouldn't want to strain your mind trying to understand all the long words I'd have to use, and in any case you'd never get me to write it in the first place. Besides, if you wanted information, you needn't have brought me here – I could have told you from anywhere."

"Third hand intelligence is hardly as useful as first hand observation."

"Who said anything about third hand? Pick any other member of the Organization, and I'll tell you what they're doing right now."

"I don't think there's any need to go that far."

"No? Suit yourself. I'm not going to offer the same to you again if you pass it up now."

Vexen looked thoughtful for a moment, then merely said, "Xigbar."

I concentrated for a moment, tuning in on Xigbar. He turned out to be back at the castle, keeping watch over Xion. Or at least, meant to be – Xigbar seemed more interested in a computer in the room, occasionally glancing over his shoulder at Xion, who was busily assembling something. What it was meant to be, I never found out.

"Interesting," I murmured as I returned focus back to the here and now, then relayed what I'd seen to Vexen.

"I see Xigbar doesn't take Xion's care seriously," Vexen sighed. "At least you've proven to be useful, Roxas... and adept at gathering information remotely too. You may return," he went on. "I will handle this matter between Xigbar and Xion... if your information is correct."

Naturally, it was. Xigbar gave me a glare the morning after before he departed, while Vexen briefly thanked me – about the only time he ever did anything of the sort – and handed me something he told me he'd obtained from 'another Keyblade Master', which actually turned out to be the keychain for Liam's Kingdom Key. How he'd obtained it, and just what he thought it would do was beyond me. That was due to be discovered later though.

* * *

><p>Axel and I had another mission in Twilight Town a few days later. Eliminating a Guardian Heartless is hardly any trouble anyway, and even less so when you consider I had full command of the same magic Liam did. Like him though, I prefer the more personal approach. He calls it hack and slash, I call it smash them in the face. Same thing.<p>

When we went for our habitual ice cream though, Xion was waiting for us already there.

"Well finally," he said. "I was wondering if you two were ever going to finish up."

"Are you meant to be here?" Axel asked him.

"Of course not."

"So why're you here?"

Xion waited until we'd taken places on his right before answering, "Actually, I just got bored and sneaked out. Vexen was having this argument with Xigbar, and neither of them were paying any attention. I figured it was as good a time as any to disappear, and this way they can't blame you two again either."

"He just missed our company," I told Axel with a sly grin. "After all, who else is gonna just ignore the rules like we do?"

"Excuse me?" Axel objected. "What's this 'we'? I didn't ask to be gotten into trouble again."

"You won't be," Xion assured him. "That's not the only reason I came to find you."

"What then?"

"Roxas," Xion turned to me. "How much have you told them?"

"About what?" I answered cautiously. Xion tapped beside his eyes. "Axel knows, a few other members too. Mostly they just have suspicions though. Why do you ask?"

"I think I've got the same," he answered. "I found it out by accident, I think. I saw something that I know hasn't happened yet."

"What did you see?"

Xion stared down into the town for a long moment before he finally answered.

"I saw a place I don't recognise. It was a castle, but not like ours. I was on the entry bridge, and there was someone else there – someone I was fighting with. I had a Keyblade, Roxas, a Keyblade exactly like yours."

"Guess we were both right," Axel murmured. "Future sight and a Keyblade too."

I ignored this, voicing a curiosity. "Who was he – the one you were fighting?"

"I don't know," Xion shook his head. "He wore a coat like us, but even with the hood pushed back I couldn't tell if he was one of us or not. I've only seen a few of our members."

"Blindfold?" I asked, almost certain I knew who he'd seen. When Xion nodded, I merely said, "Riku."

"Who's Riku?" Axel wondered, no doubt airing the same question on Xion's mind. "And why would he attack Xion?"

"I don't know," I admitted. I knew the scene Xion had seen – Xion and Riku sparring in front of Beast's Castle, when he tells her that her Keyblade is a fake. But I didn't know why Riku would be there, or what reason he'd have for attacking Xion – either Xion.

"Can't either of you just..." Axel waved one hand vaguely.

"It doesn't work that way," I told him absently. "I think this is something that has to happen, but I can't say more until it gets closer – or unless one of us Sees any more about it."

"There is more," Xion murmured. "He... Riku... he turned into someone else. He looked a lot like Xemnas, but... different."

"If what I know of Riku is right, he can do that just by taking off the blindfold he wears."

"He didn't take it off – he just said something about unleashing a dark power he'd been holding back."

Now there was a surprise. Riku turning into Ansem early, because of Xion? Another of Liam's Influences, and no doubt about it. This would have to happen after Riku had escaped Castle Oblivion though, so there would be plenty of time to work on this before it happened.

Since I knew roughly when it would happen I could keep an eye on events at Beast's Castle to try and find out more, perhaps even get involved if I had to. Unless I turned out to be right, and it was something that had to happen that way.

It gave me something to think on though. I promised Xion I'd do whatever I could to help him prepare for that impending fight as soon as Vexen let him out from under his thumb, and despite his vehemence about not wanting to get in trouble again, Axel suggested that Xion try to sneak out again to accompany me when there weren't other members around.

He did point out that either of us could get in trouble for it, but that was nothing unexpected or new to us. Xion told us he'd gotten into trouble for going with us that first time, and Saïx had already taken us to task once. What could he do, turn both me and Xion into Dusks?


	6. A Friendly Visit

Saïx, despite my warning him that I'd do only what I saw as necessary, told me the next morning that only certain of the missions he'd assign to me would be mandatory. The rest I could, and frequently did, ignore entirely – at least until I got bored, since there was often little to do otherwise.

I did on one occasion just leave the castle of my own accord, letting Axel know in passing. There were no restrictions on me that I'd been told, besides doing the required work. Why should they have a problem with it as long as I notified someone?

Where did I go? To the same world you're reading this on. Since by this point Sora had made his journey to Hollow Bastion in time to see Liam turn himself into a Heartless and create me, that meant he'd brought this world into the Lanes Between – though as Neku's told Liam, only he'll actually notice that. And me, but I don't technically count, being his Nobody.

You'd think I would have stuck out here. I mean, it's not everyday you see someone looking like any member of the Organization wandering around, let alone me. But I wasn't stupid enough to just turn up anywhere and take it from there.

I looked ahead and found Sora had not long been up at Liam's home, and there was no one else around. If nothing else, he'd be able to ensure no one noticed me.

"About time," he murmured as I exited my corridor. He looked up from the book – that is, The Book, inhabited by the spirit we now call Neku, the one that caused the original exchange between Sora and Liam. He started to say something, but ended up yawning instead.

"Up late last night?" I asked him, taking a seat on the couch next to him. He shifted Liam's laptop to one side, closing the lid so I wouldn't see whatever he was up to. Hey, even Sora's gonna find some things the Internet has to offer sooner or later.

Sora made an indelicate sound. "Three jobs, all a good three hours travel away. Even starting early, I didn't get back in until gone midnight last night. I don't know how Liam does this job sometimes. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you knew I was coming? You suggested it with the book."

"I knew, I just don't get as much about you as I do him. Does Saïx know you're here?"

"Of course not," I snorted. "I wouldn't even tell him if there was a meteor about to hit him."

"You're going to get in trouble, you know."

"So what? What are they going to do to me? Xion's just the same as me."

"Already?" Sora seemed startled. "She shouldn't develop that quickly."

"He, and you're overlooking Liam's influences. He looks just like you do right now. Anyway, how do you know about Xion?"

"I've been poking around a bit," he replied. "It's strange reading about my life from the point of view of someone else, and stranger still reading some of the stories people come up with about me. You still haven't answered my question though – why are you here?"

"I got bored and decided to keep you company while I see what Liam's hometown looks like. You do know your way around it, don't you?"

"Eh, mostly. I still get lost once in a while if I take a wrong turn someplace. Let me grab a cup of tea, then we'll do something to make you a little less conspicuous."

"Tea? I never thought you'd be one to drink that."

"I'm not, but Liam's body is... and since he doesn't bother with decaf, it complains when it doesn't get its morning shot of caffeine. Besides," he added, stifling another yawn. "It doesn't half wake you up once it hits you. Keeps me going while working too, when I remember to drink it hot. Leave it alone," he added when I reached for the laptop.

"Something you don't want me to see?"

"Don't be silly. I'm just... having trouble with it. I've had to get the book to help me fix a few problems that came up just because I don't know how Liam's set the damn thing up, and even the book's having trouble with some of it."

"Ask Liam?"

"I would, but I have the feeling he's not going to like it if he finds out I might have broken something. Let him find out when he gets back. You want a cuppa too?"

"Why not? Maybe since I'm his Nobody, I'll share his taste for it."

"Just what we need," Sora sighed. "A caffeine high Nobody."

While he made the tea – Green tea, in case you're wondering – he voiced a few complaints about Lee's job that I won't repeat here. Sora wasn't entirely keen on it mostly because through the course of the work, he inevitably picks up nice collections of nicks and cuts over his hands. Not large ones, and they never seem serious, but still not the nicest thing. Especially when you dunk them in hot water, but that couldn't be helped. To be fair, I did offer to wash up a cup for him, but he insisted otherwise.

"Missing your own life much?" I asked when he handed me a cup. I'd been right – I did share Lee's taste for it.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't be surprised to find he doesn't want to give up mine when he finally figures out how to undo all this. Now lets see about you – you can't go around here like that, people will stare." He paused, then added, "They'll probably stare anyway, especially if they know about Liam's boyfriend."

"You think they might wonder if you're cheating on him with me or something?"

"What? Oh no. Just some people here don't like Liam, and therefore me, because he openly admits he's gay and doesn't give a damn what people think. From what I've seen so far, any other guy who goes around with me tends to get treated the same, in case they're just the same. I don't like it, but I really can't be bothered set them straight."

Another of those interesting side notes for you. Liam might be gay, but neither Xion or I am. Not sure about Xion, but in my case... well, I put it down to Ven again. I humour Liam though when he asks me what I think of someone he starts eyeing, before I remind him he's already got someone.

Anyway.

Sora used the book to arrange for some more normal clothing, made to keep the weather off, this being a typical British summer (Cold, sometimes wet and on the coastline nearby always windy).

I'll leave it up to your imagination to wonder what I looked like afterwards, besides as much one of the locals as I could with a change of clothes alone.

Aside from telling you Liam lives on one of the coastlines, I'm afraid I won't go into detail much on what I saw while there. I discussed it with him before I put this chapter up; he'd rather not let on too much exactly where to find him.

He got a call while we were out though, from Liam's boss asking him to come in on short notice for a job that day, so he left me to my own devices after assuring me no one would find my coat and such back at his home, provided I got back before three.

So I explored on my own a little, then decided there really wasn't anything else I had to do here. It wasn't as if there was anything I could get – I had munny, not something I could spend here, and in any case I'd left it in the coat.

I did indulge myself just once before I left, having changed back into my own stuff. I found my way – eventually – to Downtown Toronto, Canada, where the CN tower is. From there I headed up to the floor with the glass floor on it. Liam envies me because I got the chance to see what the view's like from there.

There were numerous odd looks at my presence, and more than a few discussions where I heard my name mentioned. People there might have thought I was just acting the part, but obviously, I wasn't. Maybe some of you happened to be among the people there that spotted me before I left and now know they saw the real thing, not someone pretending. Aren't you lucky people?

* * *

><p>That evening, I joined Xion and Axel up on top of the clock tower back in Twilight Town. My little excursion had taken longer than I'd thought, so I joined them late. As I had done on the morning of Xion's induction, I got one of the many small premonitions.<p>

"Oh, here and there," I answered early.

"Where have you been?" Axel asked, as I sat down. "Not you as well. First he does it," he nodded to Xion, who smirked. "Now you..."

"Blame my Somebody," I told him. "I already know what you're going to say, by the way. But feel free to all the same."

"If it's all the same, I'd rather he did tell us," Xion said. "I think there's some kind of limit on my future sight, so I don't know what he's going to say."

"You can tell him about that in a moment," Axel told him, then went on, "Starting tomorrow... I'm gonna be away."

"Castle Oblivion," I nodded. As I said it, I felt a familiar feeling start to form.

"Oh, come on. Give me a chance to tell you myself will you? You're not meant to know about that place, anyway."

"We'll just conveniently develop amnesia and forget we ever heard about it," Xion grinned.

The feeling I'd had was now definitely the what I thought it was, so said, "Give me a moment."

Axel looked curious, then Xion tapped beside his eyes so he understood.

Visions, it seems, aren't as limited as the rest of my foresight. I know this, because what I saw was within Castle Oblivion, with Liam stood next to Naminé, both of them beside the pod he'd sleep in. I had a curious double-view with this first, shorter vision, as overlaid over this sight was a vision of me in Agrabah, fending off Heartless alongside Xigbar. As Liam entered the pod and was put to sleep by Naminé, I seemed to become lethargic, then I followed Liam into sleep. This vision definitely felt like one that could be changed, and one that if I could manage it would be.

The second was also in Castle Oblivion, also following Liam. This time he was just exiting the first floor, leaving the memory of Traverse Town. Marluxia of course, was waiting for him in the hallway beyond.

"Surprisingly quick," he noted as Liam emerged.

"A memory of a town doesn't have much to slow me down," Liam shrugged. "Really, is that the best you can come up with?"  
>Marluxia's reply never got heard because Axel appeared instead, looking cheerful as always.<p>

"What do you want?" Marluxia said instead.

"To test me," Liam answered. "That's right, isn't it Axel? How's Roxas?"

I'd been trying to feel, though that's not exactly the best word for it, what kind of vision this was. By this point I was fairly certain it was among those that needed to be changed. Axel further confirmed that by answering, "You mean besides having no regard for the rules and not caring about getting into trouble? He's fine... but how do you know him, huh?"

That was all I saw.

"Well?" Axel – the real Axel that is – asked me as he noticed me return from the visions.

I thought for a moment, wondering what I could say, looking through what I knew of what'd happen at Castle Oblivion, and what I would have been like had I been Sora's Nobody.

In the end I settled for saying, "When Sora asks how I am, just tell him I'm less of a zombie. He'll understand."

"Less of a zombie. You weren't exactly anything like a zombie, you know."

"Yeah, I know. But I reckon it'll be better if he hears that. Don't forget about it."

"Don't worry," he replied, getting to his feet. "I've got it memorized. See you guys when I get back from Castle-"

"Don't say it," Xion said. "We're not meant to know, remember?"

"Right. Don't go getting in trouble, will you?" Xion and I shared a look, then turned back to Axel. "Yeah, like that's going to stop you," he laughed, then left us.

"Will he make it out of Castle Oblivion, d'ya reckon?" Xion asked me.

"Of course he well," I replied. "I'm certain of it. Anyway, you had something you wanted to say?"

"Yeah. I... I think my future sight is different to yours. I can't see anything that doesn't involve me in some way."

"Have you tried focusing on other worlds?"

Xion nodded, "When I was given to Zexion for babysitting, he suggested I might be able to do something like that. It wouldn't work, I could only reach places where someone was talking about me, and as soon as they stopped..."

"You lost contact. You know what you are, don't you?"

"Of course. I remember an entire life that isn't mine, just like you probably do. It's a bit weird... knowing how I could have turned out, and I don't like how it ends, but..."

"It's necessary, and at least you're forewarned."

"Right. Anyway, how's that relevant?"

"It's just a suspicion mind," I warned him. "But I think yours is limited because you're a Replica. It's..." I hesitated, not wanting to say it. "It's not the real thing," I finished, and noticed Xion wince just slightly as it was said. He didn't like to hear those words, so I made a mental note to avoid saying it in future.


	7. Making a Point

Xion and I were paired together for the next two days, powering through our missions with ease. We both knew this was so he could take enough from me to take up a Keyblade, and we both knew the inevitable course of events that stemmed from this, but we were determined not to let that change anything, just as if we didn't know.

Until he was able to pick up a Keyblade though, he resorted to magic. Like me, his magic stemmed from Liam's, and so any spell he'd been able to cast by the time he reached Castle Oblivion, we also had.

On the second day we were paired (Day 24, in case you want some kind of time reference) our task turned out to be eliminating a bunch of Deserters, Soldier like Heartless that run around avoiding all but each other, unusual activity for Heartless. On the other hand, defeat one of them and they'll all rush you.

We teamed up with some creative tactics to handle them. Xion led by holding one in place with Gravity, allowing me the time to close in and defeat it with a few swift blows. They're not that much stronger than Soldiers.

This of course brought the rest running, and a Gravity spell with a wider effect held them too in place. Needless to say, I made short work of them between some Thunder magic and my Keyblade.

The following day was the important one though. As had become a habit with me, I reviewed the memories of missions Saïx would assign to me, or at least to Sora's Nobody, to get an idea of what to expect. Today's mission? Eliminate the Darkside in Twilight Town.

Xion and I had formed a habit now of meeting at my room before we went to the Grey Area so we could discuss any visions we'd had – we never did that openly, just in case it involved any other members – and also to discuss what I knew should happen. Today was different though, he and I both knew exactly what today involved.

We bypassed Saïx and the Grey Area entirely, having risen early in order to tackle the Darkside as soon as we could. I even aimed the dark corridor directly to the plaza outside the station. The Darkside was waiting for us.

Since I held the only Keyblade between us, I took the fight to it. Liam cheats, shooting light at it from his Keyblade, but I suspect he's just afraid of getting too close to them. Why, I couldn't say.

I don't hold with hitting the hands though. Darksides are slow and not too bright. Just wait for it to plunge one hand into the ground as it uses the other for support, climb up that arm and grab one of the streamers around the head, then hack away at your leisure.

Of course, if you have someone else around – like Xion, for example – it'll continue to attack them. The Shadows it summoned were easily dispatched, but that's hardly surprising. When it came to the series of energy balls it fires from that hole in its chest though, we soon discovered a problem – without a Keyblade, he no defence against them.

Reluctantly, I relinquished my hold on the streamer when I noticed this to start batting them back at it, which it didn't exactly like. Enough that in whatever slow thought processes it had, it managed to slam a fist down on top of me, which of course sent my Keyblade skittering away – by suspicious coincidence, to Xion's feet.

He didn't miss the implications of that, and didn't bother wasting time looking surprised when it remained in his hand after he snatched it up. While the Darkside was busy distracted with me, he closed in for the finishing blow, delivered with a style more typical of Liam.

"Hey, git-features!" he called to it. It turned to stare at him. "God you're ugly," he grinned, then stabbed at one of the eyes, made a leap for one of the streamers until he was on its head, then drove the Keyblade down right in the middle.

"Git-features?" I managed weakly once it had faded away, in part because I was trying, without much success, not to laugh. "_Git-features_?"

"Well, what else can ya call it?" Xion replied with an almost urbane unconcern.

Once we'd had the usual ice cream, we decided maybe it was time to let Saïx know we'd handled the mission already. Curiously, he already knew – I never did find out how. We were reprimanded for going off without telling anyone, least of all him, and he further warned me against going on missions without consulting him regardless of how much I knew about them in advance. Did he really think that would stop me?

* * *

><p>Late that night, I had an unexpected knock at the door from Saïx, who simply told me to go up to the Alter of Naught. He didn't accompany me himself, perhaps on orders, or more likely because he'd also been roused in the dead of night for this.<p>

Naturally, it was Xemnas who had passed on the summons to Saïx. I warn you now – Xemnas might have seemed like his usual enigmatic self up until now, but as you'll see shortly, he doesn't stay that way for long if you bother him the wrong way. Something I had a knack for doing.

"Roxas," he nodded as I joined him. "Your progress is commendable."

"You called me here at this ungodly hour for that?" I asked him sardonically. "I'm so touched."

"That, however, continues to be your failing," he went on, unconcerned. "Your lack of respect for both other members, and our means of operation."

"Most people would be just as irritable if they were woken up this late," I retorted around a yawn. "Just get to the point, it's too late for riddles and other nonsense."

"As you wish. Word has spread of your remarkable foresight, and in light of your actions this morning... handling the mission before it had even been assigned to you, I can conclude that it is nothing less than the truth."

"I coulda told you that for free," I replied, taking a seat on the raised edge of the area. Xemnas remained standing.

"Thus after your statement when we first met, I am left with one course of action. We require the ability you possess even more so than the Keyblade, yet you refuse to turn it to our ends. Name your price, Roxas. What can we offer that will persuade you to do this for us?"

"Let me correct your question for you, Xemnas," I responded, shifting to lay out on the ledge instead so I could rest my head on one arm. "The right way to say it is, what will persuade me to abandon the moral code I inherited from my Somebody and do something I know would change the course of events far too much to be safe, so I can allow you to do something that to me is undeniably wrong on so many levels for so many reason, and the answer is, nothing. I don't want the Organization to succeed, but certain events have to happen, and that means I have to cooperate just enough to accommodate them."

"Every man has a price that he hopes never to pay, but will do if circumstances force him to," Xemnas said. "With time, we may yet discover what will force you to give up this senseless point of view."

"You call it senseless, I call it necessary. Don't you see, Xemnas? I don't care about you or your plans. I don't care about the Organization. I care about what needs to be done only, and that's needs to be done the way I see it, not how you see it."

Then he tried a different tack. "You are, like us, a Nobody – a being born without a heart. Surely you would wish to have your own?"

"Wrong again, Xemnas. I do have a heart. Not exactly my own, but that's not important. Didn't you ever wonder why I don't look like my Somebody?" I avoided using Liam's name still, as I wasn't at this time certain if they knew it either. He helpfully cleared that up here for me.

"It is true, the matter of your difference from Liam has remained somewhat of a curiosity," he conceded. "But I fail to see the connection between the two."

Here is where outside knowledge comes in useful.

"You're the Nobody of Xehanort, and you've got a touch of his memories," I told him, sitting back up again. "You should remember a boy named Ventus, who's heart Xehanort shattered when he extracted the darkness from it. That heart reached out to another before it faded, preserving it."

"Liam's," Xemnas nodded, apparently making the connection, even erroneously. It was Sora's heart of course, but Ventus had remained with Sora's body when Liam had effected the original switch. "And when he became a Heartless, the boy's heart found its way to you."

"Exactly. Still damaged, since it needs another heart to hold it before it can continue the healing process, which is one more reason I fully intend to rejoin Liam when the time comes. But also the reason why I resemble him, and why I have a heart and feelings, albeit loaned to me by Ventus."

"And therefore not your own," Xemnas persisted. "A heart of your own would mean you could help this boy's heart become whole again, and awaken him without need to involve Liam."

"That's not part of my fate," I shrugged. "That part of the story hasn't been told yet, but the chances are it'll be either Liam or Sora that have to do that, not me. I'm not going to disrupt that just to get something I don't need."

"Don't need? Why do you think the Organization came into existance? Simply so that we may gain power over the heart, and for those of us without a heart to call our own to gain one!"

"I get all I need in a heart thanks to Ventus, and when I go back to Liam I'll still have the same thanks to him," I replied flatly. "Even after Ven's heart is returned, I'll still have Liam's there to keep on giving what I'd get. He won't mind, he's my own Somebody after all."

"Why consign yourself to that fate, when you could continue to exist separate from him? You could have your own life, your own existance, and never need him or Ventus to give you anything?"

"Because I'm part of Liam, you idiot!" I snapped back. "Without me, he won't come out of the sleep Castle Oblivion will send him into, he won't remember many parts of his life, and some others won't remember him! Without me, even if he could be roused he'd still be missing half his power, half of what he is that I took when I was created without even bothering to ask him, and he needs that if he's going to take on the kind of things that are still waiting for him!"

"Always about him! Think about yourself for a change! You're your own person Roxas, you don't need anyone, least of all some Somebody that won't even come out of Castle Oblivion! Our plan there, compromised as it is by the traitors in their midst, can do nothing but succeed, and then he cannot stand in our way! What will you do then, Roxas?"

"I don't bother coming up with contingency plans for impossible outcomes. You underestimate Liam, and you underestimate me. He'll defeat everything Castle Oblivion throws at him, get Naminé away from the members there and have her start to restore his memories before you know it. Even now he's probably reaching toward her, and there's nothing you can do to stop him. Liam's in inexorable force of nature now, Xemnas, and nothing you can put in his way will stop him, and that means I'll only have a limited amount of time before I finally rid myself of you and the Organization to allow him to wake up and take you on himself!"

"Hey, keep it down up there!" Demyx's distant voice called up to us. "Some of us are trying to sleep you know!" We both ignored this comment really.

"You say I underestimate you, but you underestimate the Organization and the planning we have put into place. No mere boy, even one with the power of foresight, can stand against the concerted might of the Organization, and you would do well to remember that and change your mind."

"Tell that to the member who'll be destroyed by Liam before morning," I growled, then got my irritation under some control and in a frosty tone went on,

"I think we've just about exhausted the possibilities of this conversation. Goodnight, Xemnas. Don't bother me again with this."


	8. Unchanged Outcome

In my irritation the previous night, I'd let slip something I shouldn't have, something I wasn't as certain of as I'd sounded – that someone would get destroyed by Liam overnight.

I had a few feelings that this would in fact be the case, but I had no idea who it would be, and like Sora's Nobody, I also wondered somewhat irrationally if it might have been Axel that had been caught.

That was of course something I had no need to worry about. Axel is good at survival, I should have known he'd get out of Castle Oblivion without issue, but that didn't occur to me at all.

Xion and I both entered the Grey Area together that morning, where we overheard the following exchange on the way in.

"Then what in blazes _did_ happen?" Xaldin's usual rasp demanded of Demyx.

"Don't look at me, man!" he protested vehemently. "I just got confirmation moments ago! I overheard someone mention it last night, but I mean, I never thought it'd actually happen!"

"Something happen?" I asked Xigbar, the only member of the trio who'd yet to speak.

"Word from Castle Oblivion says at least one of our number has been terminated," he answered. "Don't be getting too concerned about that though kiddo – you and I are working together today, soon as Saïx shows up."

I ignored that last remark. I wanted to know who it had been for certain. There'd be no getting to Castle Oblivion by being open about it – yes, I knew exactly what would happen to me if I went there. I was determined to hold the effects off until I found out what I wanted to know.

"Demyx, can I borrow you before I leave? Won't take long, I promise."

"Roxas," Xion murmured, nodding behind us. Saïx was on his way in.

"Bugger," I breathed. "No time to explain, we'll be back," I said quickly, then grabbed Demyx's wrist and quickly dragged him into a corridor after me, taking us to the only world I couldn't see into remotely.

"Aw, come on, Roxas!" Demyx complained when he saw where we'd ended up. "You're seriously going to drag me into there?"

"Stop complaining, it's not like it's going to work you too hard. Just keep up with me; I need someone to get me out again safely afterwards."

"But-" he started, but cut off when I glared at him.

"All you need to do is follow me and get me back when I've found out what I need. Nothing more. We're not going to encounter my Somebody, or anything to fight, so just quit your moaning will you?"

Demyx grumbled a little more, but followed me up the path toward Castle Oblivion itself. Even just approaching it I got a sense of foreboding, and the feeling only became worse once we got inside. I could feel Ven's presence here, his heart trying to reach out to the familiar body it knew. It wasn't time for that yet, though it's entirely possible that I could have circumvented the castle's means of hiding him. Aqua's transforming it should have made anyone get lost in oblivion if they tried, but with Ven's heart acting as a kind of signpost...

I didn't stop to think on that though. I knew I had only a short time before my proximity to him started to overwhelm me, and less as Liam was still here. I quickly exited the first entrance hall, where unnoticed to most there's actually a second door beside the main entrance – the one Riku uses on his way up.

I had no idea of the layout of the castle, only that some of the members would be watching, but after I'd gone through one floor – still in the form of a deserted Traverse Town, interestingly, the only time I can ever be said to have gone there – it became clear I was going to have to resort to another corridor.

Demyx stopped me though, taking my hand this time as he noticed I was starting to show signs of discomfort. Which was a bit of an understatement, I felt like I'd just gone looking somewhere else and pushed for sound again, a considerable migraine that was.

Without a word he created the corridor for me, which I felt was somewhat unexpected.

This one led where I wanted – the top of the castle, where Marluxia was engrossed in a deep purple orb, while Naminé sat humming faintly to herself as she sketched. She gave me a brief, cautious smile when she saw me – no doubt she wasn't expecting me to show up either.

"Mind if we bother you?" Demyx asked brightly. "Got someone here who insisted in stopping by."

Now Marluxia looked up, clearly surprised. "Demyx? And Roxas too, what are you-" he paused, frowned then added, "You don't look so well, Roxas."

"I'm not," I replied shortly. "Who got destroyed?"

"How did you hear about _that_? I thought there was no outside line back."

"Saïx found out last night somehow," Demyx supplied. "And there was someone arguing with Xemnas late last night who mentioned something about it happening too."

"Me," I told him, not wasting any words. Too much longer and I'd be out cold. "Who was it?"

"Vexen," Marluxia answered, then something he saw in the orb before him caught his attention. "And now Larxene too."

I just nodded to Demyx, not having energy left to say anything else.

"Well, thanks for the news update," he said to Marluxia, then created the corridor back to the front door. For reasons I've never found out, you can't enter or leave Castle Oblivion directly by corridor, so Demyx was forced to almost drag me clear of it so he could transport us back to the Grey Area.

Xion and Xaldin had gone, replaced by none other than Xemnas himself. Whatever he had been discussing with Saïx and Xigbar, they broke off when Demyx and I arrived. I just took to one of the couches in there, holding my head in both hands as if it would lessen the way I felt.

"Roxas-" Saïx began, but stopped.

"What did you learn?" Xemnas asked.

"Marluxia told us Vexen was the one terminated," Demyx replied after a moment. "Then just after, he said Larxene had been too. I'm not gonna get in trouble for this, am I?" Trust him to worry over that.

"No. Go to work," Xemnas told him. I heard the sound of a corridor leaving, not seeing anything still as I was more focused on trying to block out the pain I still keenly felt. It had lessened from the moment we'd arrived back, but it was slow to fade.

"What of him?" Saïx's voice asked, presumably to Xemnas.

"Give him time, then have Xigbar dispatch him on their planned mission. Until then..." he paused, then continued, "Did you find someone to manage the stores of items?"

"Sure thing," Xigbar answered. "Little guy said he'd turn up today, but he's late. I'll track him down while I wait for the kid."

"The kid has a name you know," I growled quietly, not intending to be heard.

"Well maybe you should do something for us, and then maybe we'll use it," Xigbar replied without missing a beat. I didn't bother to dignify that with a response.

The store manager they'd been talking about was of course the little moogle who sets up shop in the Grey Area, though he didn't make anything available on that first day he was there. He did give me a potion 'to help you recover, kupo', apparently noticing I was still not on best form. I like Moogles, treat them well and they'll never fail to be some of the best friends you could have. Not that I met many, but it doesn't matter – if you're known to one Moogle, they'll all know you.

So with that potion to help I finally, if reluctantly, admitted it was about time I got back to work already and went with Xigbar to handle recon in a new world – Agrabah.

"As if it isn't hot enough out here," he muttered almost as soon as we'd arrived.

"If you're feeling hot under there, I'm sure I can find something to cool you off," I told him, lifting one hand up as if to cast a bit of magic.

"Nice idea kid, but I think I'll pass. Lets get this over with quick."

"Suit yourself. Big doors there lead to the palace, no doubt about it. Shops around here are deserted, like the rest of the town."

"Yeah, as in 'full of desert'," Xigbar muttered. Hot as it was, I couldn't help chuckling at that. In other circumstances, he and I could have gotten on much better, but I'm getting ahead with that.

I led the way down the street toward the outer gates, pointing out useful things along the way. "Wood there for reconstruction, you can tell it needs it with all the damage around. On your right ladies and gentlemen, we have a stall half-buried in sand..."

"Reminds me to build _my_ city someplace less dusty," Xigbar cut in.

"Since when were you going to have a city of your own?"

"Everyone's gotta have their own interests, you know. Anyway, what makes you think this place took damage?"

"Look around – high walls but a lot of sand. I'll bet if you look out the front gate you'll see a sandstorm, and if we happened to overhear some locals they'll mention that Heartless always show up before a storm hits."

"Your future sight again, huh?"

"Something like that. Want to check it out and verify it for yourself?" I offered. At this point, Xigbar and I were actually getting along fairly well. Maybe not as well as Axel or Xion and I did, but maybe if what happened later hadn't happened...

"Think I will actually," Xigbar decided. I waited for him while he checked out the front, seeing the sandstorm I'd told him about, then we started back. "Where are these locals of yours?"

"Not far from where we arrived. We'll have to take the stairs here, go along that bridge and head through the upper door, or we'll be noticed with the way you stick out."

"Well thanks," Xigbar muttered with a faint grin. "You're hardly much better yourself, you know."

"Yeah, well I don't go around pretending to be a pirate, do I?" I grinned, tapping his eyepatch while he fended me off.

"Point taken. Best we keep outta sight."

Incidentally, if you've played through this day in the life of Sora's Roxas, you know it's the other way around – Xigbar tells him he sticks out, where here I'd told Xigbar the same.

One of the things I learned there and then is that even if you're in plain sight, if you're on a rooftop or above street level, people rarely bother to look up and so they don't notice you. We were practically on top of Aladdin and Jasmine, and neither of them noticed a thing.

We overheard the end of their conversation. Aladdin, having spent time around Liam, knew what the Heartless were and mentioned them in passing, confirming what I'd said to Xigbar. Jasmine insisted on helping out with the city repairs, then the two headed back into the palace.

"So he's the guy spearheading the city repair efforts," Xigbar noted. "But the question is, why him? He doesn't look like royalty."

"Could be because he associated with Liam," I answered absently. I was getting a distracting feeling, not one for a vision, but definitely a feeling. "He did kind of help rid the city of Jafar, after he terrorized it and even had himself turned into a genie to try and take over, if not destroy it."

"A genie, huh?" Xigbar said thoughtfully. "What happened to him then?"

"Jafar overlooked that with being a genie comes a lamp, so Liam imprisoned him in the lamp and Aladdin had it hidden away. Xigbar, I've got a bad feeling. Something's going to happen, and I don't think it's going to be good."

"Anyone can tell that. Just look at what we've learned. Heartless and sandstorm-"

"It's not that. There's... something else. I can't tell what."

"Well we're not going to find out sticking around here, are we?" he replied, taking the drop down to ground level easily. I hesitated before I followed, then frowned as I landed. The bad feeling was definitely stronger now.

"Wait a moment," I murmured as Xigbar made to open a corridor. Oh, how I regret saying that now. If I'd let him and gone back to the castle with him, I'd never have had to grudgingly admit I owed him a favour I fervently wish I'd never repaid him.

Then Heartless showed up; a Barrier Master, a group of Loudmouths, some Fire Plants in the more difficult to reach places and a selection of musical Heartless – you know the kind, the ones named with a colour and a kind of music, like Silver Rock, Yellow Opera and the like.

"Better deal with them before we leave," Xigbar said, pulling out his arrowguns and starting to pick off the Fire Plants.

"Don't bother with them yet, get the Barrier Master first," I told him, summoning my Keyblade. After it summoned the barrier over the other Heartless, he realized why.

Most people probably just separate it from its book and then turn to the other Heartless until it retrieves it, but I couldn't be bothered to keep that up, so finished it off first. Xigbar kept the Heartless off me where he could, and where there was no other choice he went for the Heartless that focused on him. After destroying a Fire Plant on a high ledge though, he simply headed up there to rain shots down on them.

Once the Barrier Master was down I aimed for the Loudmouths, since they had the capability to heal other Heartless, and from there it was just more of a grand melee – whatever Heartless was close enough got treated to a whack from the Keyblade.

In all this though, I'd overlooked something. Today was another of these significant days. Significant because it was the day in which Liam would be put into the pod by Naminé, which would put him to sleep, and in turn me. I'd even seen this happening in a vision earlier on, remember.

Too late I realized this. Fortunately there were only a handful of Heartless left, but that didn't help me much. I'd had the chance to change this outcome, but in my insistence to find out where the bad feeling was coming from, I'd caused it to happen all the same.

"Oh, bug-" I managed, then that's all I remember. I assume Xigbar handled the last of the Heartless then got me back to the castle.


	9. Lazy Day

Just like Sora's Nobody, I took just over a month to recover from getting sent into the same sleep Liam was put into. Twenty-three days in which I had no idea what could have happened. The day I woke up, I set about pushing my ability to see other places and see if I could push past the where of things into the when, just to find out what had happened.

In a word, that failed entirely, besides giving me a splitting headache. Which is why I promptly decided to go back to sleep, since about the only thing I had discovered was that this was the day before the one I was meant to get up. I always was an early riser – just ask Liam. I'm forever kicking him out of bed so he isn't late.

Xion shares many things with what he persisted in calling his true life, but leaving shells beside my bed was not one of them. Instead, there were two small boxes, each with a mark on them identifying who'd left them, and one folded bit of card underneath with Xigbar's name on it. Unusual, to say the least.

Curiosity got the better of me, persuading me to see what Xigbar's card said first. It turned out to be a short note reading, 'Don't forget who hauled your ass back to the castle.' As if I could. That was the moment I conceded I owed him a favour, though at this point I had no reason to have any problem with that. I'd see to repaying that later.

The two boxes, one from Xion and the other labelled 'Stiltzkin', each contained a chain with a token on the end. Chains for the Keyblade. Liam is only just now finding this out while I'm writing (typing, whatever) this out, and he isn't too happy I kept it from him, but these two keychains, along with the others I was given during my life were the missing ones he'd 'lost' when he'd entered Castle Oblivion. I could have returned them to him, but honestly I felt he'd expect to have to gather them again, and anyway most of them are outclassed by the second round of Keyblades he got.

I did return Oathkeeper's chain to him though, just before I merged with him again. Neku, or perhaps just narrative causality, forced it to lose the chain until Xion activated it again later, not letting him have it early.

Oblivion, since Liam mentioned it just now... well, wait and see. Can't go spoiling the end of my story now, can I?

Anyway. These two boxes, as I was saying, both gave me new forms for my Keyblade. Xion had left me the one for One-Winged Angel and Stiltzkin, who I suspected was our resident Moogle, Diamond Dust. It was a start, at least. I picked One-Winged Angel over the standard Kingdom Key, in case you're wondering.

Rather than get up and wander around looking for everyone, I of course sent my mind wandering instead. The Grey Area, peculiarly, was empty. I used to think Saïx was always there once the missions were handed out, but apparently even he has business somewhere to attend to. I tried to tune in on him to find out, but was presented with the same kind of mental block that was on Castle Oblivion – perhaps he was there.

So I left him and Xemnas too, since I wasn't too interested in what my erstwhile boss was up to, and tuned into each of the remaining members in turn. Lexaeus and Zexion had evidently been terminated by Riku in Castle Oblivion's basement, as I drew nothing but their gravestones in Proof of Existence when I searched for them.

Xigbar was busy in Agrabah, by the looks of things searching for something. Perhaps he's the idiot that released Jafar again, as far as I know, no one knows for certain. Maybe I should have persuaded Liam to ask before he dealt with him.

Xaldin had been given Xion for the day, helping him gather hearts in Olympus Coliseum, a world I had yet to go to myself. They were actually in the Underworld, which is interesting as I never did find a way in myself. Corridors always got re-directed up to the main Coliseum itself.

Axel, like Saïx, was out of reach. This bothered me. While I held few doubts he'd made it through Castle Oblivion unscathed, I didn't know exactly what had happened. All I could tell was that he was still there. Perhaps Saïx was there looking for him?

Demyx was in Wonderland, apparently performing recon... and running from any Heartless that got in his way. Sometimes I seriously did wonder about him. After watching for a time it became clear that Luxord was also here, apparently intrigued by the card soldiers. I didn't push for sound, so I had no idea what he was talking to himself about. Luxord did that a lot.

I returned to watching Xion and Xaldin for a bit, but it quickly became apparent they'd only just begun their mission there for the day. After seeing Xion's somewhat irritated lashing out at the Heartless I gathered something was up, so listened in too.

"...asleep doesn't make it fair," he was grumbling. Xaldin said nothing, merely herding the Heartless back into Xion's path. I'm sure he could have finished them off himself, since as Liam knows anyone who accompanies someone with a Keyblade shares in the anti-Heartless and by extension heart-gathering effects it grants. Xaldin probably either didn't know that, or was lazy. Guess which I suspected.

Once the current round of them had been finished off, Xaldin finally spoke. "The way you're fighting, we may not need Roxas by the time he awakens."

Wrong words to choose, Xaldin. Xion turned on him, eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't even suggest that," he replied in a low tone. "You don't know half the things he does. You need Roxas more than me, even if you are doomed to fail."

"That hasn't been decided yet."

"Doesn't matter," Xion muttered, wandering away from him continuing to mutter irritably under his breath.

"It's not as if this arrangement is permanent," Xaldin told Xion, following. "We merely have to meet the doubled quota until Roxas awakens."

So that was what had got Xion bothered. Without me on the job, Saïx had been handing Xion double duties – including the number of hearts gathered.

I was tempted to go give them a hand, but quickly discovered that after a long sleep like I'd had, lethargy tends to have taken up residence and puts up a fight when shown the door. As my counterpart for Sora tells Xion on the clock tower on this very day, I felt like a zombie. Physically, if not mentally.

There was no way I was going to stick around in my room all day with nothing to do though. I guess I could have gone to the clock tower early, but I'd have been waiting for a while. Time to test a theory.

"Sora, are you listening?" I asked the empty air. If you recall, he'd told me he did get an idea of what was happening to me, but at the time most of it had been overshadowed by Liam's activities. Maybe now because Liam was sleeping, he'd get more from me.

I'm not entirely sure what kind of response I was expecting, to be honest. Maybe a disembodied voice, or a copy of the book like Liam had. I wasn't expecting him to show up, appearing out of nowhere so suddenly I almost fell off the edge of the bed I'd been sat on.

"Well that's nice," Sora remarked. "I mean, I know I'm not much to look at here in Lee's body, but really Roxas, that just adds insult to injury."

"You could have warned me somehow," I told him. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" I added, noticing he had some blue overalls on that looked... a little mucky. To say the least. In one hand he held the copy of the book, a pen marking the current page, in the other a half-eaten sandwich.

"Nothing that can't wait. I'll get the book to help me catch up when I get back. It's a good thing you caught me on a break anyway, otherwise you'd have had to wait for me to check in."

"Won't anyone notice?"

"Oh, probably," he shrugged. "I'll just tell them I went looking for the toilet or something. Anyway, what's got into you? Don't tell me you want my help too."

"I'm good. I can see what's going on and things like that, I'm sure I can get by without you."

"Yeah, I was just reading you doing that. Not quite sure why you've got it. If you don't mind, I'll let Liam know about that when he wakes up." And that's how Sora was able to leave the note in the copy of the book for Liam to read. The only reason he didn't notice it for so long was because he was busy reading through the diary entries that got left for him to read.

"So go on," Sora went on. "What do you want me for?"

"I was just thinking. I've got nothing to do here. I'm meant to go off and meet Xion at the clock tower, surprise him since he doesn't know I'm awake yet, but it's too early for that and I'm bored."

Sora sighed. "I should have known. Leave it with me, I'll drop something in when I get back. Just don't tell anyone how you got it." He paused then added, "Except Xion. I'm starting to wonder if you two don't know altogether too much for your own good."

"Least you can count on me to do what I've got to, even when it comes to getting back to Liam."

"That's something, at least. Anyway, best I get back before I'm missed too much." He finished off the remains of the sandwich, then took out the pen and wrote something in the book. Sora vanished the same way he'd appeared. Next time I asked him to show up – if there was a next time – I'd get him to appear in a less abrupt way.

Not long after, I blinked and found my room just slightly different. A TV mounted on one wall, and a short set of shelves underneath with a games console on it, two controllers (evidently thinking of Xion) and a few games. Two of them stuck out right away – the Kingdom Hearts games, of course.

Well, at least it'd give me something else to do whenever I wanted to ignore missions. I can't say Sora would have liked what I did to his game-counterpart, but hey, that was the first time I'd ever played one of these things. Can't blame me for being inexperienced.


	10. Trouble Time

Unlike some people (I'm looking at you again, Lee) I don't lose track of time while I play games, so I didn't miss the timing for meeting Xion back on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town.

Rather than being surprised by my appearance, he seemed to know I'd be there in advance.

"I knew it," he said. "I saw this happening a few days ago."

"Guess I don't need to say anything then, huh?"

"Not really. Saïx is gonna be so disappointed, you know – he kept telling us not to get our hopes up about you."

"Isn't that just too bad?" I answered angelically. "I saw you this morning, actually."

"I thought I felt someone watching me."

"Really? Didn't know that happened. Anyway, I caught a few snags of conversation. Putting you on double like that... he's gonna hear from me about that."

"Don't bother, Roxas," Xion shook his head. "You know it won't do any good except getting you in trouble."

"So? Thanks for the Keyblade, by the way."

"Stiltzkin gave it to me. I was going to use it myself actually, but for some reason my Keyblade won't change like yours is meant to. I think it could be..." he trailed off. He didn't want to mention his origins any more than he liked to hear it.

"Well, no matter," I said. "Least it still works for you, right?"

"The Keyblade? Yeah, though... I saw-" he broke off, shaking his head again. "Never mind. Plenty of time before that happens. Saïx will go for a fit if he finds out what I've got in mind, but who cares?"

"You'll get in trouble, you know?"

"So?" he replied with the same unconcern in my own tone just before. "By the way... pay a visit on Xigbar before you see Saïx tomorrow morning. He said something about needing to speak to you."

"I owe him a favour, that's all," I shrugged. "No doubt he wants to call it in."

"Be careful Roxas – I've got a bad feeling about it."

I didn't bother to ask if he was certain. His are as bad – or good – as mine are.

We talked a bit more, shared an ice cream of course, then I went looking for him before it got too late. I found him up at Twilight's View, leaning on the protective rail as he looked out over Dark City below.

"Ever wondered what all the Heartless and Nobodies want with a big empty city like that?" he asked me as I joined him.

"Maybe it's so they feel a little more at home. At least for those of them who are used to being in a city."

"Maybe. Shame they can't tell us. Or won't, for the Nobodies."

"Wonder why not. Thanks for getting me out of Agrabah safely."

"You're lucky we'd handled most of the Heartless before you became our sleeping beauty. Any more and I would had trouble holding them off."

"Kinda makes me wish I'd paid attention to my bad feeling and left sooner."

"And leave me without a favour owed to me? As if."

"You should know I can't see on-demand, if that's what you're going to ask."

Xigbar nodded, "I know. Heard all about it already. Vexen kept some very interesting notes on you, did you know that?"  
>"I knew he was gathering data about me to create Xion," I replied. "I didn't think there was anything else."<p>

"Of course. What if he found a way to replicate your ability to hold a Keyblade, for the rest of us?"

"What, are you trying to make me redundant now?" I joked.

"Heh. As if we'd do that. No, I want something else from you. Rumour has it you know who your Somebody is." I nodded again, not trusting myself to say anything. Xion's bad feeling had found its way to me. "I've got a little plot I'm hatching with Luxord for him to play with if he wakes up."

"When," I corrected.

"When he wakes up then. Don't get me wrong, I'm not asking you to get involved with that. I know asking you to do that is outta the question."

"Wise man," I murmured.

"I need something to distract him until its finished. Something that'll give me free reign, so to speak."

I thought about it, reluctantly. This was where I started to regret owing him a favour – while indirectly, I was about to act against Liam.

"Sounds to me like what you need is a distraction. If you think you can come up with something to cover it, make it seem like you've been taken out of the picture entirely. Then unless he sees something in advance like I do, he won't be expecting you."

"Interesting advice, Roxas. And I've got just the thing. Can't be telling you, you understand. Just in case you conveniently let slip. Consider that favour repaid."

If you've read Liam's story, which most of you probably have, you'll notice that I did not at any point suggest to him the use of Replicas, which is why even I didn't see the results of Xigbar's plan until much later on.

Much as I wished I could stick around in my room and not have to work the next day, I did go to the Grey Area to make my presence known, at least. I murmured a brief thanks to Stiltzkin by the door, who merely said "Kupo," in response, then before I'd gotten much further, Saïx was there to confront me.

"You're awake."

"Don't sound so happy about it," I replied. "I'm still not going to do any more than I have to."

"No matter. Xion can-"

"Stop doing double duties," I interrupted. "How could you? He'd only just been able to take up a Keyblade, let alone time to get proficient with it, then you dump him in at the deep end? I'm amazed he didn't drop dead from exhaustion the amount of work you piled on him."

"Spare me. Xion was accompanied on all his missions, and while he complained about them, the work was done. More than we can say for you, Roxas."

"Well excuse me for being force into sleep! That doesn't excuse you though, what if you'd exhausted him to the point he couldn't do the work either, huh?"

"I don't owe you any explanations, only missions. Prepare yourself then see me as soon as possible. You have work to do, and you will be working alone until we regroup. And no slacking off, Roxas – one more issue with you..." he left it hanging.

"And what? You'll turn me into a Dusk? Xion won't make any progress if you do that."

"You're assuming I'd stand for it," Xion added, joining us. "You even so much as try to do it, and you'll have to take us both on."

Saïx wisely chose not to try to continue that conflict, stalking back to his accustomed place at the window.

"That was risky," I remarked to Xion.

"Not really. I've got a nice track record of helping them from all the double duties he's pushed on me. I can afford to get away with a bit. You ought to go on your mission soon though, before you get in any more trouble. I'll join you if I finish early," he added in a conspirational whisper.

The days mission took me back to Agrabah for some heart collection. In some parts of the town I got flashes of Liam's original visit to this world, but these were mostly ignored. I knew what they were and didn't let them bother me.

Xion, true to his word, showed up after a time to lend a hand. With him on hand to supplement me, we cleaned the last of the Heartless out of the area in no time. We almost went back to the clock tower, but instead I introduced Xion to some of the games Sora had left behind with a cooperative mode on them.

Interestingly, our own interests for games don't coincide widely with Liam's own. He's more of your armchair empire, Civilization and Age of Empires kind of person, while Xion and I (after pestering Sora incessantly until he gave in and got us an Xbox and Halo) favour the first person shooters, which Liam doesn't play at all. He doesn't know what he's missing out on. Even if I never did beat Xion on Halo. I swear he and Sora were conspiring against me on that.

Anyway, we kind of forgot to report in after getting engrossed in that, and when we realized we would probably be seen as the last two members to return back, quickly paused our game to drop in on Saïx. Xion was let off with a warning, but I naturally was told I'd gone too far in taking my time on this mission and that I wasn't going to use the long sleep as an excuse. Not that I was going to.

My punishment? Saïx had me wait until everyone else was out on a mission the next morning, then dragged me with him on some mission he'd set himself. Having to put up with his company tested my self-control a great deal. It was so tempting to 'accidentally' hit him.

He took us to one world that in ordinary circumstances, I should never have visited – the Pride Lands. Again, readers of Liam's adventures may have some idea of what's coming next if they remember a certain conversation I had with him.

Just as I did when I came here with Liam, I became a young lion in this world. Saïx also became a lion, though he clearly showed signs of being older and considerably stronger than I was in this form. To make matters worse, while like this I had no idea how to create a dark corridor back again. I did try it, only to find just using a paw instead of a hand wouldn't cut it. I was going to have to rely on Saïx to get me back, and that meant working with him.

"Do not stray far," he warned me after we'd appeared, then bounded off ahead, easily settling into the tireless running both Liam and I enjoy. You have to experience it for yourself to understand.

On this visit though, I was new to the form and stumbled over my own feet more than a few times before I got the hang of it. All I had to do then was hurry to catch up with Saïx.

It was tempting to let him lose me here, but I did have other things to be doing.

Saïx led me to the edge of the local bunch of lions, where he was apparently already known. I was told to wait outside while he, Mufasa and Scar went apart a ways to talk. This left me with the rest of the pride around me, at least feigning disinterest.

I just curled up and dozed until Saïx called for me again. Don't ask me what they discussed, I don't know. I know Mufasa returned to the pride long before Saïx or Scar did though.

Then I was dragged along to a familiar place to anyone who knows Simba's past. The valley where the wildebeest stampede takes place. There was however, no stampede – yet. Just an empty canyon.

"Remain here," Saïx told me. "Keep a watch out for me away from the canyon. When you see me next, run to its head," he pointed with one paw which way, "and provoke the wildebeest. You need only direct them to come down here, you need not have them chase you."

"What for?"

"Because I told you to. Get clear as soon as you can without letting the wildebeest find an alternative route, then meet me back here."

Then without giving me time to reply, he bounded off again.

The rest, as they say, is history. The sight of even a juvenile lion making as if to prey on the wildebeest startled them. Most of the herd fled into the canyon, and those that chose to come after me were quickly sent after the rest of the herd after I evaded notice underneath an old, hollowed out tree.

Simba was somewhere in that canyon, of course. Scar and Mufasa somewhere nearby. I don't think I need to go into what happened.

I'm not exactly proud of what I'd done there, but I didn't see any way out of it. If I wanted to get back, I had to work with Saïx so he could create that way back, since none of my attempts had managed to do anything more than splutter out on me. Much as I hated to admit it, I needed him.


	11. Expected and Unexpected

To my relief, I was put back on normal duties again come morning. Not that I really considered the mission 'normal duties' – an outbreak of Shadow Globs in Twilight Town. To further bother me, Saïx ensured that Xion and I received our missions separately and in such a way that neither of us had any idea where the other was headed. Either he'd learned about Xion joining me yesterday, or he was deliberately stalling Xion's progress for some reason. I will never understand Saïx.

I didn't let that get me down though, not since I was fairly certain that today, I'd meet someone else who was conspicuously missing up on the clock tower, and made a mental note to pick up an extra ice cream in advance. Worst that could happen was that I'd be wrong and have a spare ice cream to myself, but that's not really a problem.

Now, ordinarily, this mission is a run-of-the-mill, find it, hack it, destroy it kind of mission. Barely any thought needed to it at all. I had once more figured without, you guessed it, Liam's Influences.

After eliminating a few Shadow Globs, I became aware there was someone watching me. I looked around surreptitiously , as if looking for more Globs to go after, but spotted nothing at first. I'd heard a sound like someone gulping in surprise when I'd looked over to that raised path in the tram common that leads to where they store the trams. There was someone there for sure.

Well, two could play at that game I decided. I followed the tram's route further, then ducked down one of the small side routes that lead to the other side, flattening myself against the wall right underneath the bridge connecting the rooftops. The building behind me, if I wasn't mistaken, was where my mystery watcher was.

"He can't have just disappeared," a voice I didn't recognise said. "He's gotta be here somewheres."

I could have just found out by searching with my mind instead, but given the boredom of the mission thus far, I decided to find out without falling back on it. Besides, my curiosity had been piqued – who was watching me, and why?

Heavy footsteps crossed the bridge above me to the next rooftop. I could just see whoever it was waddling over. They were either fat or big, and not too bright either. My simple deception had outwitted them too easily.

I spotted another Shadow Glob not far away, quickly handling it with a few silently cast Fire spells.

"What was that?" the voice said again. I _knew_ I hadn't made a sound, and the fireballs had barely made any noise at all when they'd hit the Glob. There was a growl, then, "Maleficent ain't gonna like it if I don't find out about this kid."

"Maleficent, huh?" I murmured to myself. I knew the name, of course – but Liam had destroyed her. This meant that my watcher had to be Pete, but why was he so interested in me? Had Maleficent known something of the future herself somehow, and directed Pete to watch me because I was Lee's Nobody?

I risked a glance out from under the bridge. I could see Pete now, surveying the area ahead of him with one hand raised to block out the sunlight as if it would somehow reveal me. I took the opportunity to pull myself up onto the raised path I mentioned before, from there following the rooftops until I was right behind him.

Then I summoned my Keyblade, which makes a very distinctive sound as it appears. Pete jumped, turning quickly to see me.

"Hi Pete," I grinned. "Whatcha doing?" Exactly the same line Liam later unconsciously nicked from me when he found Pete in the Underworld.

"Ah! You're, uh... I mean... I was just taking in the sights!" Not bad for him.

"Oh yeah? So what makes me one of them?"

"Now what makes you think a pipsqueak like you is worthy of my attention?"

"Let me think a moment. Oh right – I overheard you saying something about Maleficent not liking it if you didn't find out about me. Isn't that right?"

"You must be mistaken kid, I've got eyes only for people with Keyblades!"

"You mean like this one?" I suggested, holding up mine so the tip was right in front of his face. Pete gave a startled cry, then fell backwards off the roof. "Something wrong?" I called down pleasantly.

"Why, you – I'll get you for this, see if I don't!" he answered shaking one fist, then ran off. I never did find out how he'd got here, or how he left.

But this was interesting news all the same – Maleficent was interested in people with Keyblades, and Pete was the one looking for them in her absence. Even if he didn't know she was gone yet. Something worth sharing with Xion next time I saw him, I decided – maybe between the two of us we could find out why she was so interested.

Then I realized I'd effectively run off a potential source of entertainment to alleviate the boredom of the mission. Thankfully there weren't that many more of them to deal with, so I picked up the ice creams and headed up to the clock tower.

Axel tried to sneak up on me, but it's hard to sneak up on someone who can use his mind to keep a watch out behind him.

"About time," was all I said.

"Oh, come on, Roxas – give me a chance," Axel sighed.

"I'm sorry, how's this?" I turned to look at him with an expression of exaggerated surprise. "Can it be? You're really back?"

"Stop that," he chided. "Honestly, what am I gonna do with you?"

"Sit and have an ice cream?" I suggested, handing him one.

"You knew I'd be here, didn't you?"

"Naturally," I replied smugly. "Foresight's a wonderful thing."

"Sometimes I wonder," Axel murmured as he took his usual place beside me. "Seems like forever since I last did this."

"Month and a bit, by my reckoning. I slept through most of it."

"Seriously? I knew you didn't want to work, but are you really that lazy?"

"Hey, gimme a break. It's Liam's fault. When he got put to sleep, I got hit for the same."

"Guess you really are his Nobody then."

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"You don't look like him," Axel pointed out. "And you don't entirely act like a Nobody – too much feeling to you."

I nodded, "There's an explanation for it, but I'm lazy remember?"

"You're terrible," Axel accused. "Go on, what is it?"

"What?"

"Your explanation."

"Oh, simple. Lee's been sheltering the damaged heart of someone you once knew – Ventus. When Liam created me, Ven's heart came to me..."

"And that gives you his appearance and feelings from his heart," Axel completed. "You know, I never saw the resemblance until you mentioned it just now. Reminds me," he added. "I heard word you showed up at Castle Oblivion, and had to have Demyx drag you out again."

"I wanted to find something out," I shrugged. "Castle Oblivion isn't good for me though. Can't stay there for too long."

"So I heard. Also heard you and Xion have been coming up here."

"Well, sometimes. I found a few other things to do other times. Maybe I'll show you."

"Later," Axel replied. "I've gotta check in with the boss before I get in trouble."

"Why not check in sooner?"

"You mean you didn't know?"

I shook my head, "Can't see what happens in Castle Oblivion without going there. All I could tell was that you were there.

"Convenient," he murmured. "I guess I just needed time to sort my feelings out."

"Feelings? You? Neat trick for someone who doesn't have a heart."

"It's your fault," he accused me. "You, Xion and your Somebody... I dunno, you give me this weird feeling of having feelings. Most alive I've felt since, well, I was alive I guess."

"Go on – you check in. Stop me having to worry about you."

"Neat trick, mister I don't have a heart," he teased.

* * *

><p>Xemnas summoned me late that night again. I don't know what he thought he'd achieve by it.<p>

"Roxas," he greeted me with a slight incline of his head.

"Didn't we agree last time that calling me at this kind of time does nothing for my temper?" I asked irritably.

"You may have, I never did."

"Yeah, well, this time remember it next time. I want to get back to sleep, so let's get this over with already. What do you want this time?"

"Besides the obvious?"

"Oh, for gods sakes, give it up already, will you?" I demanded. "I'm not going to change my mind, and you don't have anything I want still!"

"For now," he replied, completely unconcerned as usual unless I really got to him. "Xigbar tells me you gave him some assistance."

"I owed him a favour. That's the only reason I helped him with his plans."

"Do you not also owe anything to me?" I gave him a flat glare. "Clearly you do not think so."

"If I owe you anything, it's a sound punch in the face," I told him. "Notice how I'm restraining myself from doing it. If anything, you owe me for that restraint."

"All I ask is information, Roxas. Something you can provide for me where others have failed to do so."

"What makes you think I want to tell you anything?"

"You are still a member of the Organization, and subject to my orders."

"When it suits me. I'm sure I made that clear already. I'll do what I deem necessary, no more."

"Even when it bears no significant relation to you or Liam?"

"_I'll_ decide whether it has 'significant relation' to him or not." Xemnas said nothing more, so grudgingly I added, "You can ask, but don't get your hopes up for an answer."

"There is a chamber in Hollow Bastion known as the Chamber of Repose. I have long sought the companion room to it known as the Chamber of Waking. I had thought it was in Castle Oblivion, but searches have returned nothing."

"Well naturally. The entire castle is designed to misdirect anyone who goes looking for it – anyone except the one who turned the Land of Departure into Castle Oblivion. You'll never find it without her help, and she'll never help you."

"So the friend spoke truly," Xemnas murmured softly, apparently not intending me to hear. "Perhaps you would accompany me then to the Chamber of Repose – perhaps she will be more willing to speak to you than I."

"What gives you that impression?"

"You know of Ventus, that much you have shown with your ties to him. And you at least appear to know something of Aqua. But do you also know of Terra?"

I nodded, "One of the two beings that comprise the Xehanort you're the Nobody of."

"Precisely. I believe it is the reason Aqua's armour within the Chamber of Repose is willing to speak with me. You, like me, have a link to a friend of hers. Perhaps she will speak with you too."

I considered this. Again, not something meant to happen as such, but it could be interesting to see what Aqua's armour, if not some remnant part of Aqua herself, would say to me.

"Not tomorrow," I said. "Day after. Don't expect anything from me in return for doing this though."

Xemnas nodded once, then disappeared into a corridor, effectively ending our conversation.

It did make me wonder though – Xemnas is the only one that doesn't have a bedroom, at least not in the same place as the rest of us did. Surely he had to sleep somewhere, but I couldn't help wonder where.


	12. Warnings Revealed

Xion came to see me as usual the next morning, not looking well, but with the same kind of infectious and mischievous attitude that so annoyed Saïx. Very little ever got Xion down really.

"Of course I can," I answered him before he was even half way through the door. I'd never gotten around to changing the lock on it, but it didn't really matter too much. Most people had the sense to knock, and Xion I never minded stopping by unexpectedly.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Xion complained.

"Sorry. Did you want to ask the question anyway?"

"Right. Can you keep a secret?"

"Now that's out the way..."

"Saïx doesn't know yet, but I'm faking being ill. Remember a while back I said I saw something, but never said what?"

"Yeah, I figured that out. Keyblade not responding to you, and the mission Saïx is about to send you on in Twilight Town which normally Axel and I would later have to come rescue you from."

"Shoulda guessed you'd figure it out without me saying anything," he chuckled ruefully. "Anyway, that's why I'm being unwell instead. So I don't get sent on that mission."

"And the Keyblade?" I asked. Xion held out one hand to summon it, but all that happened was a flash of light, no Keyblade left in his hand. "One more reason for it."

"I know. There's just one problem."

"What's that?"

"Replicas kinda... don't get sick. I'm hoping no one except Vexen and us knows that though."

"If anyone starts suggesting it, I'll discourage the idea for you," I told him. "If you get bored by the way..." I trailed off with a convenient look toward the little stash of games Sora had given us.

"Knew you'd say that," Xion grinned. "Anyway, time for me to go call in sick."

To keep suspicions down, I waited for him to reach the Grey Area before I also left. I stopped now and then along the way to check in ahead and see how Saïx was taking it – badly, of course – and to see him exaggerate it. If you're going to be sick, milk it for all you can, especially when you work for the kind of people I had to. Not that you will, of course, but still.

He wasn't there when I finally reached the Grey Area, though there was a murmured conversation between Demyx and Xaldin in one corner. I say conversation, but Xaldin is as quiet as Lexaeus, so mostly it was Demyx talking at him and wondering how contagious Xion's 'illness' was. I think he was hoping he could catch it off him actually, but that's Demyx for you.

Axel met me before I got to Saïx, who predictably was not looking happy. Remember how I made Vexen look back when I was getting my gravestone? He was doing a fair impression of that.

"Get this," Axel said. "I've been paired with you today as a 'slap on the wrist'"

"Really? Why?"

"They know how much I loathe babysitting," he teased, then added, "And that I still can't get used to you answering me before I say anything."

"I meant what did you do for it actually."

"Report back late, of course. Don't bug Saïx, by the way. Xion's ill, and he isn't taking the news nicely. We're on double-duty for heart collection in Agrabah. Oh, and the moogle said he had something for you."

"He has a name, you know."

"He does? News to me. Keeps telling me his name is of no importance."

"Maybe he's just picky about who he tells," I shrugged. "I'll be right back, then we'll go find Pete."

"Pete? Who's Pete?"

"Oh, someone I met yesterday who'll show up again today. You'll see."

"I'm never going to get used to that," Axel muttered behind me as I went to see Stiltzkin.

"Heard you've been using magic more," the little moogle told me. "So I found a Keyblade for you that will give it that little extra boost. It's not so kupo for hitting the Heartless with though," he added, fishing out a chain from one pocket. A little green book, the token for Spellbinder.

"You're just giving it to me? I mean, shouldn't you be selling it?"

"Think of it as an investment in the hopes you'll buy other chains off me when I get them," he replied. "And you can still buy other items too, if you need them, kupo."

Going back to Agrabah, even with Axel as company, was not something I liked. I'm not as bad as Liam in the heat, but it doesn't exactly help much.

Just like when I'd come with Xigbar, we appeared not far from the palace gates. Either Xigbar hadn't finished off the Heartless here, or there was another sandstorm due, because the Heartless were waiting for us. The new chain Stiltzkin had given me came in useful here until I ran out of magic to throw around, then as usual, it was back to beating them up the usual way.

Pete was in the main street when we passed through into it.

"That's him," I murmured to Axel.

"Who?"

"Pete. Remember I mentioned him."

"Right. What's he doing here?"

"Looking for the hidden entrance to an underground tunnel, which comes out in the desert not far from the Cave of Wonders because he's looking for the lamp of a genie."

"Maybe we should follow-" he broke off, looking thoughtful. "Hey, Roxas. You know where this entrance is, don't you?"

"Naturally."

"Why don't we leave lunkhead there to look for it and just go on down to this Cave of Wonders?"

"Because he hasn't triggered the switch that reveals it yet, and would find it suspicious if it was already open when he found it. But I do know where we'll have a perfect spot to watch him open it."

Pete by this time was almost done searching this area, nearly about to head through the archway into the part of town right beside the city gates. Axel glanced to him, then said, "Normally I'd say follow him, but if you already know there isn't much point. Lead on, partner."

Instead of following him, I took the steps nearby to go through the upper arch, with the rooftops just above the short and sand covered alleyway that hid the entrance. Pete continued to wander around searching, while the two of us watched him from above. Like most people, he didn't bother to look up.

"You said you met him yesterday," Axel said while we waited. "What was he up to?"

"Looking for me," I answered. "Well, not me exactly. Maleficent, the one he's working for, told him to investigate anyone with a Keyblade. I assume someone tipped him off to there being such a person in Twilight Town, so he showed up to have a look and ran into me."

"Wonder why this Maleficent is so interested in Keyblade Masters."

"I'm not a master yet," I replied absently. "You have to have another Master declare a wielder to be a Master before it counts."

"That doesn't fit. Xemnas kept telling us Liam was a Keyblade Master. Something about a Master Eraqus having seen to it."

This was the first evidence I had that Liam had shown up in the past. We know now of course why, but at this point this was still surprising news.

"Don't see why," I told Axel. "Liam wasn't even around back then. Eraqus is long gone, anyway. Maybe he just made a mistake."

"Never known the boss to make a mistake."

"Should have heard the argument he and I had when he first called me in the middle of the night," I said darkly. "That was a mistake. Never disturb me at that kind of hour. Not without good reason, anyway."

"Bingo!" Pete exclaimed happily below us. "I finally found it!"

He punched a bit of wall, which then slid back a ways, then over to reveal the cave I'd mentioned.

"Told you so," I murmured to Axel.

"We're gonna be here all day if we have to tail him all the way to this Cave of Wonders."

I coughed, stood up and held out one hand for a dark corridor. "So we take a shortcut."

"Figures," Axel said.

We didn't really find much in the Cave of Wonders, of course – besides the Heartless we were originally tasked with defeating. Normally I would have just done only as much as necessary, but since Saïx had seen fit to slap me with a double-duty instead now, I was obliged to go out of my way to find the Heartless hiding in all the less obvious places.

Another short-cut corridor allowed us access to the raised ledges in the entrance hall of the cave, since the mechanism to open the door could not be opened – the door that leads to the room with the vast chasm, which if you fall down in, you find yourself on said ledges. That netted us a few extra Heartless before we decided we'd have to go back to Agrabah.

Since Pete hadn't showed up here yet, we took another corridor back so we could go hunting again in Agrabah itself. I think I may have actually collected more hearts than I needed to, even on double-duty, but there's no easy way to tell while in the field. If it turned out I had, I'd just have to ignore one of the optional missions instead.

* * *

><p>Xion of course continued to feign sickness, apparently even going so far as to convincingly appear unable to keep food from making a second appearance. I'd like to know how he managed that, but I never found out. Next time Liam makes a visit to the islands, I'm going to get him to ask for me, if I can persuade him to stop teasing Riku.<p>

I'm getting sidetracked again, aren't I?

Anyway, normally on this day – 73, in case you're wondering – I would get sent to the Beast's Castle for the first time. However I had told Xemnas I'd go with him to the Chamber of Repose, making today another unique occurrence that never happened to Sora's Nobody – the first and only mission where I was partnered with Xemnas for a mission.

This is not to say I was going to show any sign of liking it. I had little doubt he'd continue to try and change my mind, though I maintain there's nothing wrong with the one I have. The only real reason I was going with him was because he knew how to access the Chamber of Repose, and I was too lazy to find out. If it hadn't been for that, I'd have gone to see Aqua on my own time.

Rather than go to Saïx today, I had a brief look around to find Xemnas was, predictable as always, up at the Alter of Naught. Seriously, I wonder why he didn't just add a bedroom there or something, he might as well live up there. Even a couple of chairs would have made sense. I'd certainly prefer it over sitting on the cold stone ledges all the time.

Xemnas was not surprised when I further proved I was feeling lazy by just transporting myself there by corridor. Did you know it's slightly harder to create one like the ones used in Castle Oblivion? The ones that just appear right where you are, instead of having to walk into them? I didn't until then.

The reason is that if you're not in complete control when you enter, not even the black coat will protect you from the harmful effects. Something I learned when I attempted it then, but as it was only a short corridor, the effects were minimal. This time.

"You are ready?" Xemnas inquired, not bothering to face me. I think he was looking to where our Kingdom Hearts was going to be, though I can't see why. If it had been there...

"You need to ask?" I said, trying not to yawn at him. Though I didn't like him, my curiosity about Aqua persuaded me to be at least civil until I found out what, if anything, she'd say.

We didn't actually say much from there on, at least not until we reached the Chamber of Repose. He created a corridor that led to an open area in the tunnels underneath Hollow Bastion – that is, the tower structure in Hollow Bastion that is also called Hollow Bastion itself.

From there, we navigated through the various tunnels until we reached what had once been Ansem's study, though we didn't pause here. Xemnas opened the secret door that led further in, to the Heartless Manufactory.

A pause at the computer there, the same one inhabited by the MCP, where he inserted a disk into the system and entered a number of passwords. I only caught sight of the first one - 'Another' – before he noticed me looking and moved to prevent me from seeing the rest. I guess I could have seen anyway, but what would the point have been? Once I knew where the Chamber was, I could just go directly there if I ever needed to.

These passwords of his opened a door further down, just before the path leads to where the Heartless would be created. Behind it was a a long spiral of stairs that lead to a long hallway, then finally to the entrance to the Chamber of Repose – a door locked electronically and bound in chains.

"Inside this chamber lies the armour and Keyblade of Master Aqua," Xemnas told me as he unlocked it, though I already knew this. "Whether she will speak to you as she does me, I cannot say. But I know this: Do not dare to try and remove her belongings. Here they must remain until she returns to reclaim them in person."

That gave me the impression that if I tried, her armour would do the same as the Lingering Will had – form together and take up her Keyblade against me. I couldn't really see any reason to try though.

"You're not coming in?" I asked then, more out of curiosity.

"The Chamber has never allowed more than one individual inside," he replied. "If you need to speak with me about anything she says, it will have to wait."

Interesting, and not something I knew. It's not often I admit I don't know something, at least when it comes to the worlds of Kingdom Hearts and the like.

The room inside is fairly large, the walls adorned with carvings of the Nobody sigil that doubles as the Organization's own emblem. A throne was opposite the door, presumably the one Xemnas is meant to have used to regain lost memories of his lives as both Terra and Master Xehanort. To one side, Aqua's armour had been laid out in such a way that made it appear she was merely resting there, her Keyblade laying beside the armour.

As I approached it, I heard a faint voice murmur, "Ven?"

"I'm not Ventus," I told the armour, hoping I really had heard that voice. "I guess you could say I'm related to him, in a way."

"So similar." Clearer now, and definitely coming from the armour. "Not just to him," she went on. "Reminds me of... of Liam."

That was startling. How did Aqua know him? Unless Xemnas had told her, but no – it sounded as if she knew Liam.

"I'm related to him too," I told her. "Call me Roxas."

"Roxas," she repeated.

"That's me. How do you know Liam?"

"Liam... he was with us. He tried to save Ventus."

"I know what happened," I lied. I knew what happens in the unaltered story, but at this point had no idea what had actually happened with Liam somehow involved.

"Beware!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"Beware of what?"

"The three. The Hunter, the Master and the Berserker. Beware, Roxas!"

"But... who are they?"

Aqua said no more, however. I waited for a time, asked other questions, but it seemed that was all she was willing to say.


	13. The Hunter

Aqua's warnings sat heavily on my mind after that little meeting. I didn't tell Xemnas anything she'd said, though I don't doubt he knew she'd said something given how distracted I seemed to be.

The Hunter, the Master and the Berserker, she'd said. Just who were they, and why had she seen fit to warn me about them? I suppose the Berserker could mean Saïx, but aside from the fight he and I would get when I left the Organization, the chances were I'd never go against him – unless something else had been changed.

But the other two? I had no idea, and that bothered me. I suppose I could have asked Sora, but I was determined not to need him. I hadn't so far, and I wasn't going to change that if I could help it.

I talked with Xion about it when I got back – playing games, of course – not that I expected him to come up with anything I hadn't. I could trust him at least, and knowing he'd keep an eye out for anything to do with these warnings made me feel better.

By morning, we 'discovered' that Xion's apparent illness was not subject to an easy cure, and that he'd be off work for a bit longer. We quietly let Axel in on our little deception, who came up with a similar idea to the one he comes up with after the search for Xion. As Xion started to get better, he'd persuade Saïx to pair the two of us together until he could go on normal duties again. Now all we had to do was keep on covering up the real problem until the Keyblade returned to him.

I had thought I'd get to go to Beast's Castle today, since I should have done it the day before, but Saïx had other ideas – Axel was dispatched to handle the initial recon there today instead of me, and I was sent to track down and eliminate a giant Heartless in Twilight Town. The same one Xion would normally have meant to deal with.

Nothing out of the ordinary right? Just think about that question a moment – since when has that ever managed to fit any part of Liam's adventures, or for that matter my own? Anything that's 'nothing out of the ordinary' almost never actually is.

I knew what the giant Heartless was, and exactly where to find it. That in itself may be part of why today turned out so differently for me.

The Veil Lizard, related to the boss Heartless Liam faced in Deep Jungle, isn't really too much of a challenge. Hit the right tree to get it to head over to the old mansion, then throw magic at it until you get close enough to beat it up.

Of course, without Axel around I had to work a bit harder than you probably had to. The lasers it shoots from the eyes were probably the most annoying attack, since like all its attacks they continually focused on me. I had no way of blocking this one though, it was avoid or get hit.

The Veil Lizard was bright enough to take advantage of that to hit me with either its tail or its tongue, the latter of which left me covered in its sticky saliva. Not the most pleasant thing, but countered by taking a few moments to wipe it off me and quickly tug up the hood on my coat, which as with everything else was completely resistant to these things, remaining completely clean no matter what.

I came up with a few new tricks in that little battle though, which had Liam thought to ask what else he'd get off me while he was borrowing, he could have used too. Incorporating various spells into the attempts to block the tongue and tail turned out to be very effective – a Thunder spell in the tongue made it think twice about doing that to me as it jolted right the way up the wet and vulnerable tongue.

The tail was no less susceptible to this kind of treatment, though Blizzard was the most effective counter here. Rather than directly block the attack, I slammed down on it with my Keyblade. With it in the form of One-Winged Angel, it burst into flames with each strike, so it gave a searing blow of fire that singed the trimmed grass below. Blizzard prevented any sudden blazes and conveniently froze the tail to the ground, pinning it to the spot to give me plenty of places that were out of its reach except for those damned lasers.

Turning invisible did not avail it at any point once I'd started combining magic with melee in this manner. When it was frozen to the spot, the chunk of ice showed where it was. As it encircled the tail completely, the apparently hollow inside where the invisible tail was revealed which way it was facing.

When not stuck like that and free to move around, Aero was my friend. It caused the grass around to ripple back, short as it was – except where it was stood. Another Thunder forced it to show itself once more.

In due time of course, it finally fell before me. I don't think I took as long as it seemed to me, but time is kind of relative – it seems slower because you're reacting sooner. Something like that, anyway.

The local Heartless weren't done with me yet though. A number of Possessors showed up, supplemented by Green Requiem to try and heal them and irritate me further. A quick switch to Spellbinder and my magic was all I needed to finish them all off – all but one strangely resistant and considerably larger Possessor.

It wasn't a Possessor though. The black cloud was too thick to be a Possessor. It seemed almost to flow from an amorphous cloud to a kind of strangely angular hood of spikes around the red eyes that watched me.

Whatever it was, it was powerful. Being a Nobody, I'm formed at least in part from the darkness, which gives me the command over the corridors – and more, if I'd ever chosen to use it – and also lets me pick up on darkness in others when it's concentrated enough. And this thing was about as concentrated as it got.

I had a brief, momentary premonition as I stood facing it warily, ready to fight. A little flash of what could happen. If I fought this thing right here and now, whatever it was, Liam would never wake up, because it could and would finish me off without a second thought.

I don't like running from enemies, but after seeing that I wasn't going to take my chances taking it on. This was too dangerous by far, and that was _before_ I knew what it was. So somewhat reluctantly, I turned and ran back into the woods. At first I didn't think it had followed, as the sense of its darkness faded.

Darkness is a strange thing to sense. The mind can't properly process it, doesn't know how to. So it improvises, causing it to come across as a smell, even though there's no actual smell involved at all. Some things can mask that 'smell' like our coats, other darkness is just too vast to be blocked out. This thing was one of those things.

It turned out that it just needed time to emerge from that dark cloud I'd seen, forming into a massive indigo wolf-like beast, the jagged, angular edges of the cloud becoming a kind of purple mane. Twinned chains with what appeared to be giant grappling hooks were locked onto its forelegs, rattling as each leg moved.

Then after only a few moments to emerge fully, it turned its eyes on me and gave a massive roar that shook leaves out of the trees and threatened to bowl me over. I decided maybe it was time to run a bit quicker, and not find out just what it could do to me.

It headed into the woods after me, but was encumbered by the chains snagging on the trees. Some it ripped huge gouges out of, others the hooks stuck hard in, and it was forced to pause to yank them clear.

Meanwhile only just ahead of it I weaved through the trees to try and make full use of those chains, but always heading as far away from it as I could. Hopefully the wall that separates those woods from Twilight Town would bar it from coming any further, and allow me to summon a corridor to escape it.

I made it out, though only just. The moment I was clear of that little triangle crack in the wall, there was an great cracking sound from the other side. A fair spider's web of more cracks had spread upward from the triangle. I watched, fascinated yet terrified at the same time as those cracks grew with each further smash from the other side. It was trying to break through, no doubting that.

"What are you waiting for lunkhead, run!" an unfamiliar voice told me. A figure in a black coat like mine darted past me, hood back to reveal a blindfold and silver-blue hair.

"Riku?" I breathed almost in shock. I don't surprise easy, but this combined with the considerable threat I faced would be enough to unsettle anyone.

"Go!" he insisted, even going so far as to create a corridor right in front of me to get my attention. I didn't know what he thought he could do, but this was the perfect opportunity to get away from it, no matter where this corridor lead.

It sent me to one place I hadn't expected to go to, and had never even glanced at even with my mind – Destiny Islands. It was thankfully night on the islands, so no one was on the island where Sora and his friends usually gathered in the day. Riku's corridor had left me up on that low rock with the Paopu trees.

As soon as I was clear though, I tuned back in on him to find out just what he was doing. The wall, while badly damaged, was mostly intact. A few chunks near the top had toppled off, and a few more were threatening to follow.

While I had no sound, it was clear the great beast was enraged by losing me, giving another massive roar. Riku meanwhile headed through the original crack to confront it, jabbing at one leg with Soul Eater. Its roar dropped off in the middle as it stepped back to look at him.

Riku said something to it, which made it make an attempt to swipe at him with one paw, but the chain caught on another tree, stopping its paw mere meters from Riku, who sighed, then took off the blindfold, causing him to become Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. Vanquished as he was, the darkness in Riku still caused that change. At least he kept it in control.

This time whatever Riku said to it had more clout, possibly because of the darkness. It retreated back further, then tried to dart forward to bite at him. Riku held up one hand, and it stopped again. One more command he gave it, and it returned back into the darkness the same way it had emerged, then the cloud I'd seen also faded away.

Riku retrieved his blindfold as I watched, but paused as he raised it up. Then he looked directly at me – or at least, where my point of view was. That surprised me enough to lose focus on him.

A few moments later, another corridor opened nearby and Riku, back in his own form, emerged.

"That was close," he remarked. "Did it get you at all?"

"No, I think I made it through in one piece. My nerves, on the other hand..."

"Understandable. I know you saw what happened. I felt you watching."

"Riku, what _was_ that thing?"

"It doesn't have a name," he replied. "It's a Heartless that usually inhabits the Realm of Darkness, but became unusually active recently. I only learned of it recently myself – apparently it has some interest in you, and not a kindly interest."

"You noticed," I laughed weakly. "How did you run it off?"

"Ansem's darkness is stronger than my own," he shrugged. "It gave me enough to command it. Twilight Town is close enough to the Realm of Light that it couldn't be at full power, so wasn't able to resist that command like it would have in its home Realm."

"That's why you came, isn't it? To make sure I wouldn't think you'd caused it to do that."

"You're sharper than you look, Roxas. I hear you've picked up Sora's future sight too."

"Who told you that?"

"Naminé. Though how she knows... anyway, watch out for that thing. You'll be safe from it up at the Organization's castle, and in the worlds closer to the Light there'll be far less chance of it showing up. It doesn't like the light, you see. But whatever you do, don't take it on, or it'll destroy you."

"Yeah, I kinda got that impression when I first saw it. But if I can't get rid of it..."

"I know. Leave that problem with me. I'll intervene whenever I find it's trying to hunt you down again. You get back to safety – this world is another safe haven, but it'll be morning soon, and you can't stay here when the other kids row over."

'Hunt you down again'. Those words echoed back to me in the corridor back to the castle. Could this have been the Hunter Aqua had tried to warn me about?


	14. The Master

Yes, I know it's been a while since I wrote some more. Blame Liam and his life. And a letter from King Mickey, along with a troublesome side trip Lee took to stop Jack – Skellington that is – from getting into trouble again as Christmas draws close. Not to mention while he's off sorting all that out, I've been left to cover for him.

Isn't it so nice to have a Somebody that bothers to ask me if I mind doing that? Not that I would have if he had asked, but he didn't.

Now, my grumbling aside, where did I leave off? … oh right, now I remember.

* * *

><p>Xion decided that being cooped up in the castle, even with the games around, was starting to get to him and he needed to get out and about again. Of course, since everyone else still thought he was ill, Saïx was hardly going to authorise that.<p>

So he decided enough was enough, and that we'd use Axel's idea – persuade Saïx he was recovering, and so long as he and I worked together and combined both our missions together, there shouldn't be a problem. In theory.

Saïx, of course, was as obstructive as possible.

"What in the world would possess you to make such an absurd request?" he asked in a rare show of feeling. "Not only are you still not fully recovered, but we are shorthanded after Castle Oblivion as it is! Even when you recover, you'd be assigned to a mission alone."

"So give us both a mission each, and we'll both do both of them," I told him, trying to keep my cool. "Plus if a really tough Heartless shows up, you can give it to us instead of the two missions, and we'll be able to tackle it were we couldn't alone."

"Completely out of the question," Saïx asserted. "We well know you would find a way to handle anything with your... unusual mental capabilities. To put Xion in that kind of situation would be to recklessly endanger him in his weakened condition."

"I have healing magic Saïx, and I can ask our moogle to supply me with potions and the like. If he gets into trouble, I'll make it a priority to heal him."

"And I've got my own magic and items too," Xion added helpfully. Saïx glared at him for a moment before returning his glare to me.

"And what if you come up against one of these too-tough-to-handle-alone Heartless? What then? You can't fight it if you're too busy healing all the time."

"That's where those unusual mental capabilities you mentioned come into it," I told him. "Or don't you believe they're as capable as you suggested?"

"Since you refuse to give us any details on them, we are limited to what we have observed alone. That does not provide us with enough information to reliably decide whether they are or are not effective."

"So you don't know. And you're just gonna stop us from both being useful because of that."

"_You_ can still work," he pointed out. "Xion needs merely wait until he has recovered."

Except I realized if he didn't come with me, a certain mission to Beast's Castle would turn out differently and never restore Xion's ability to wield a Keyblade.

So I put on a defiant face, crossed my arms and replied, "Make me."

"You know, it isn't as if he's being unreasonable," Axel said behind us, having come in during the exchange with Saïx. It wasn't clear who he was talking to until he clarified, "Put two half-pints together and you get a whole."

Saïx appeared to ignore this, and my own remark too. "You will go to work, Roxas. Your mission is to investigate the Cave of Wonders you discovered with Axel. Depart immediately."

I just took a seat on a nearby couch without a change in expression. "Like I said," I told him. "Make me."

"Roxas," Xion murmured, looking concerned. I appreciated the warning, but I inherited part of Liam's stubborn streak, and I refused to back down now. We remained in that stand off for a time, him glaring as if it would change my mind, my stubborn defiance in return, and Xion and Axel watching and waiting to see who would relent first.

"Remain here," Saïx said eventually, then disappeared. I immediately focused on him, pushing for sound when I saw he'd joined Xemnas up at the familiar Alter of Naught.

"We have a problem," he told Xemnas shortly.

"And?" he replied simply.

"Roxas is refusing to work, and Xion has not fully recovered. Putting him on the boy's mission would be too risky."

"Perhaps Axel can persuade him otherwise."

"Axel sided with Roxas," Saïx said, then briefly outlined what he and I had said to each other. Interestingly, perhaps because he lacks a heart, he didn't try to put it to Xemnas in a way biased against me. He was surprisingly truthful about it.

Xemnas thought about it for a time, then merely replied, "Grant his request for three weeks only. Then separate them again."

"Why three weeks?" Saïx asked, but Xemnas merely gestured for him to go. I quickly brought my mind back and resumed my defiant appearance, with added headache from getting sound too. Xion must have filled Axel in on what I was doing, because they were waiting without a word.

Not a moment too soon; Saïx showed up again.

"Roxas, Xion – depart immediately," he said shortly, then turned away from us without another word. With that, the two of us headed out with no further problems. Score one more for me over Saïx.

Rather than appear by the Palace Gates in Agrabah, I dropped us down by the market, filling Xion in on the corridor and the Cave of Wonders itself along the way, since they were the only parts of this world he'd yet to go to.

As my argument with Saïx had taken time, we arrived in time to see Abu, Aladdin's little monkey, being harassed by Heartless. Needless to say, a few well placed spells from Xion supplemented my own attacks nicely, and Abu escaped during all the confusion to leave the little round jewel which is a key in the Cave itself.

Knowing what it was and what it was for, we didn't think of returning it to Aladdin, and in any case it was always standing orders not to bother the locals wherever we went. One of the few rules I actually followed. Most of the time. When it suited me.

Anyway, outside the Cave of Wonders we were attacked not by Heartless but by Dragoon Nobodies. My Samurai Nobodies, very rarely called on directly by me, showed up of their own accord to hold them off for us. Sometimes I suspect they inherited a small part of my foresight when I took control of them, or maybe they're just aware of what happened around me. I was going to have words with Xaldin about this though.

It did free us up to continue into the Cave of Wonders, where nothing had changed in the slightest. Xion noticed the wall with the draft, and suggested trying to find out what was on the other side. We stopped when a part of the wall further started to crumble, dropping a few bricks on us to discourage it. Not meant to be there yet, it suggested to us.

So we put the jewel back in its place by the door, which makes the three square blocks rise up. Hit them in the right order to open the door in the room with the chasm. While Xion went to get the first of them over in the room with the rising pillars, I went ahead to the chasm room so I could drop down onto the ledges of the first room to get the second, then I rejoined him back in the same chasm room, where he'd already hit the third.

That caused the steps over to the far door to appear, and hitting the switch nearby allowed us on into the cavern with the monkey statue, holding another jewel. We hadn't found anything I hadn't expected to find, and I wasn't even surprised to hear Pete's voice exclaim, "Hey, who are you two?"

"Oh, it's you again," I said, turning to face him. "See you finally got here then."

"Hmph. Hand it over, kid!"

"Hand what over?"

"Don't try and play dumb with me – you've got my magic lamp, the one that's gotta be in here somewheres!"

"Play dumb? Why would I want to do that, you're pretty dumb as it is. I don't have the lamp anyway, someone else stole it before us."

"Why you little... I'll get you for this once I find my lamp!"

Rather than try to fight me, he ran back out again.

"Not good," I murmured.

"Why not?" Xion asked.

"He's meant to fight us and lose, which makes part of the cave collapse."

"Wait, isn't that bad?"

"Yeah, but it still has to happen anyway. I get the feeling it'd be bad if it doesn't happen."

"Maybe that's what my bad feeling is about."

"It's not a bad feeling, just a feeling it'd be bad," I corrected, then realized what he'd said. "Bad feeling? Why didn't you mention it?"

"You were talking with Pete at the time," Xion shrugged. "I didn't want to interrupt."

"Maybe we should leave then," I suggested. "Maybe it could be suggesting staying here is too risky."

"Or it could be that trying to leave would be bad," Xion pointed out. "It's not specific enough to tell."

"I think we'll have to chance it," I decided. "Otherwise we'll never find out."

As we left though, a strange barrier covered the domed surface of the cavern, and also the only exit from the cavern. It seemed to be made from long strings of orange chains, each link looking almost like a stylized heart.

"What... what is this?" Xion wondered, pushing at it. There was no reaction from the barrier, except to prevent anything from passing.

"The Will's Cage," I murmured in response. "The Lingering Will summoned it to prevent Xehanort escaping with his stolen body, but that was years ago, and the Lingering Will doesn't move around. This is something else."

We turned quickly when something clattered behind us. A single Keyblade had dropped to the ground in front of the monkey statue. This one I'd never seen before, even in what I'd inherited from Liam. The key part looked like an 'E', while the guard around the handle was almost like a box, strangely square in comparison to most of the more rounded ones other Keyblades have. On the end of the chain was a symbol I recognised though, the Master Symbol that Eraqus and all his apprentices bear somewhere.

Now I recognised it – Master Keeper, Eraqus's own Keyblade, and in realizing that I understood the second of Aqua's warnings – the Master. Master Eraqus, evidently.

"Should we take it?" Xion wondered, apparently having not made the same connection.

"No, and we shouldn't even get close. We need to get out of here now."

"But with that barrier-"

"A corridor might be able to pierce it, but it'd need more force behind it than I've got..."

"What am I here for, Roxas?" Xion sighed. He took my hand, then thrust out his free hand. "Work with me here," he told me, and I pushed my own hand out with his. Our corridor started to form, spluttering and faltering, but definitely strengthening.

It was a delay that gave plenty of time to appreciate the full effect of what was happening away from us. The chains of the cage writhed in response to the corridor, perhaps trying to stop us forming it, while Master Keeper was taken up by an unseen hand. Mailed hands appeared next, gripping it followed by the empty armour of the arms. Slowly, the Armour of the Master began to appear nearby, piece by piece.

As the headpiece appeared, it took up a battle stance, Keyblade already starting to glow with light. Our corridor finally opened fully only just in time, with us diving into it as a shot of light rebounded off the cage just behind where I'd been.

Now I knew, or at least had an idea who Aqua was warning me about. The unnamed Heartless Riku had run off was the Hunter, we'd just narrowly escaped from the Master, and the Berserker seemed almost certain to be Saïx.

Knowing what I was up against was not a comfort though.


	15. Troubling Sight

Things quietened down over the next few days. We found out through Demyx that Eraqus's armour was nowhere to be found, and that whatever it had done after Xion and I had escaped had also caused the collapse that Pete should have.

We didn't meet Genie or the magic carpet, but after a quick look back at Agrabah once we were safely clear I found him talking with Aladdin, who presumably told him the same things Sora's Nobody usually does. The storm abated, at least.

During the mornings, Xion and I got various disparaging looks from some of the members who disapproved of our working together, even with reason. We ignored those of course, and tolerated Saïx's still frosty attitude when getting our missions. Aside from a few Heartless or Shadow Glob missions back in Agrabah, we were mostly at Beast's Castle. A few more investigations to find out more about the Beast, Belle and what was going on, and some more Heartless.

Several times at Beast's Castle we spotted the same jagged, angular red-eyed cloud that I knew only as the Hunter, but not once did it emerge from that cloud again, to my relief. If it had taken Ansem's darkness for Riku to force it back, what chance would I have stood? Unfortunately I had a Bad Feeling I was going to have to face off against it sooner or later.

That Bad Feeling was echoed in Xion, and the two of us became increasingly uneasy as our three-week deadline drew closer. We weren't meant to know about that; Saïx had never mentioned it. But we always knew more than they did.

Almost too soon, it happened though. Saïx appeared to have noticed Xion's 'recovery' over time, and when two giant Heartless showed up he elected to split us up for it.

"We'll take them both on together," I told him.

"And what will happen while you are tied up with the other?" Saïx pointed out obstinately. "There remain too many risks. You will work separately today."

I almost objected further, but noticed Xion looking deviously thoughtful.

"Where are these two giant Heartless, Saïx?" he asked.

"Roxas will be going to the Beast's Castle. Yours is in Agrabah, and Axel will accompany you."

"Wait, you're gonna send Roxas to the Beast's Castle alone?" Axel objected.

"Don't worry, Axel," Xion said, turning to give him a sly wink out of sight of Saïx. "We'll be fine, and I'm sure Roxas can handle things."

Clearly he had a plan, at least. I went along for now, picking up the details of my target from Saïx, then departing. A Bully Dog was hardly a 'giant Heartless', it wouldn't be that much trouble. I already knew where it should be, but caution told me to exit the corridor outside the ballroom instead and wait a time.

That proved to be a good call. Xion dropped by not long after, though not with me. I had a feeling someone else had entered the castle, and found Xion had ended up further inside the castle not far from where Liam later found the various servants imprisoned, and where my orders had told me originally to arrive, not that I cared.

It doesn't take a genius to figure I used another corridor to join him.

"There you are," he murmured by way of greeting. "Today's the day, huh?"

"Of course. Use mine for now," I added, handing him my Keyblade. We knew this was essential to him getting his back.

"What about you?"

"Oh, there's a stick around here somewhere," I shrugged. "I'll just use that and back it up with magic. I had a few new ideas for my magic too, so what better time to try it? What's Axel up to?"

"Holding off an Antlion Heartless just outside Agrabah. He want us to finish up ASAP so we can finish it off, and Saïx will never know the difference – let alone that I lost the Keyblade for a bit."

"Neat. Our – well, my – target is in the Ballroom. Care to lead the way this time?"

We were assaulted by a variety of Heartless along the way, since Xion insisted we not use the corridors, in case fighting the Heartless with my Keyblade was what caused his own one to return. Neoshadows in that corridor until we made it out into the West Hall, where all was quiet. At first.

I'd been introduced to the various ornament-servants on my first trip here, accompanied by Xion who'd picked up the original report from Axel about them. I never did get used to seeing them though, and I frequently forgot about them entirely.

So when we entered, Xion had to quickly pull me back out of sight of Cogsworth, who was meandering down the hall toward the narrow corridor that leads back to the entrance hall. Cogsworth glanced back as if hearing something, but then turned back and muttered something to himself as he continued on.

"Uh-oh," Xion whispered, then pointed to the other end of the hall. "Heartless."

"We can't fight them without getting seen, Xion. But if we don't get them, that clock... thing... if he has a heart-"

"We'll have to chance it."

"We? When did you start giving orders to me?"

"Since I've got the only Keyblade between us," Xion replied absently. "I'll intercept them. You hang back and keep an eye on the clock, handle him if we have to."

That seemed fair enough for now, though if word got back to Saïx... well, we'd be more in trouble for taking on this mission together, never mind one of the locals noticing us. Getting in trouble was hardly anything new though.

The Heartless were an odd mix this time. A handful of Sergeants, supplemented by Crimson Jazz, Living Pods, Icy Cubes and Snapper Dogs, the less troublesome version of the Bully Dog that was my target.

Xion, of course, headed into the thick of it with the kind of reckless uncaring attitude that was brutally effective, but also left him wide open. The first spells I had to cast were aimed at healing him.

Cogsworth naturally noticed the commotion, turning again and staring at the sight almost in shock, completely failing to notice me beside him.

"Don't mind us," I told him cheerfully, making him jump. "We're just handling these guys on our way through."

"B-b-but how did you get in? The doors are locked-"

"Actually, I think they're unlocked, but anyway one of our colleagues found an old secret way in. We're not here to cause any trouble. Well, he and I aren't," I amended. "You can bet anyone who comes here without either of us, but does look like us, won't give you the same guarantee. Be especially careful of one calling himself Xaldin, by the way. Excuse me a moment," I added, then sent another Cure toward Xion, following it up with one of my magical experiments, a Fused Spell – that is, two spells forced together.

I had no idea if this would work how I expected, or even if it was possible, but how else are you meant to find out? Aero has two uses, the one Liam and Sora get in the first game, and the slight variant I get in my story that's more of an attack magic. Fusing Aero with Fire sent not a whirl of air toward the Heartless, but a whorl of fire. It looked like a miniature tornado made of fire.

Interestingly, it expanded as it got closer to Xion, who hurriedly got out of its way. By the time it reached the Heartless it was double the height of any Large Body Heartless or its cousins, and it tore through the floating Living Pods as if they weren't even there. Only the Snapper Dogs remained when the fires had burned themselves out, the magic I'd used preventing it from harming anything else unintentionally. They turned on me, but Xion descended on them before they got close.

"Well what d'ya know," I murmured. "It worked after all."

"You mean you didn't know?" Cogsworth demanded, aghast. "Why, you could have caused some serious damage to the master's castle!"

"But I didn't," I pointed out. "And I got rid of a lot of Heartless for him. But I'd appreciate it if you didn't let Beast know about this. If you do have to..." I paused, thinking.

"If you do have to," Xion finished for me. "Just tell him we're friends of Sora's. Nice spell by the way," he added to me. "We'd better move on though, we're looking for a specific Heartless."

"Right," I agreed. "Steer clear of the Ballroom for a bit," I told Cogsworth. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt. Damaged. Whatever."

We left Cogsworth staring afterwards. I think the casual attitude to the destructive magic I'd cast unsettled him more than seeing us had, but since we didn't see him again on this trip it's hard to say.

"You realize as soon as we're done here, we'll have to hurry and make sure Axel's not in trouble," Xion warned me.

"Of course. I think you're worrying over nothing though. I can check up on him if you're really all that concerned."

"Would you mind?"

"Would I ever?" I grinned, pausing outside the ballroom doors to focus.

Axel, along with Xion's target Antlion Heartless, were in the Sandswept Ruins just outside Agrabah. It was hard to tell how the battle was going, since Axel was busily avoiding getting caught by it, occasionally chucking a large rock into the whirlwind of air beneath it. He didn't appear to be in any serious danger, so I made to bring my mind back.

Except somewhere along the way, I got hit for another unexpected vision. It'd been a while since the last significant one, so I hadn't been anticipating it.

First of course was the smaller one. A sighting of Donald departing Agrabah with Jafar's Staff in hand. He wasn't with Liam though, or any of his other various friends. This wasn't like Donald, Donald would follow Liam practically anywhere until his adventures were done. What was going on here?

The second vision was much more troubling, and may also solve a few curiosities some of you might have after Liam's story. This too was in Agrabah, in the same area Axel was in no less. Axel was even present in the scene, though he appeared differently. Demyx was alongside him as well, along with Goofy, Jasmine, the Genie and an unconscious Donald.

"Don't," Axel warned Jasmine, putting out one arm to prevent her from getting close to Liam, who now held Jafar's staff. A faint corona of off-blue light flickered around him as I watched. "It's not safe, even for you."

"But why not?" Jasmine asked.

"Don't you recognise it? You must have smelled it enough back in Hollow Bastion when Maleficent was trying to use you."

Jasmine looked startled for a moment, realizing the implications then sniffing. "Darkness!" she exclaimed. Darkness? Who's darkness though, I wondered. This was before I had any idea Liam would have darkness of his own forced on him.

"Darkness indeed," a new voice, one I'd never heard, concurred. Yen Sid appeared with a brief pulse of light. He began to examine Liam from a safe distance. "This does not bode well. But there may still be something that can be done."

"But what, Master Yen Sid?" Goofy inquired.

"I cannot separate him from the staff – that may have been a mistake. But not on your part," he added, noticing Genie's head hanging. Evidently he'd been involved in Liam's taking the staff, perhaps off Donald? "The mistake was Sora's to make," Yen Sid continued. "Had he anticipated the consequences... but what has happened is not irretrievable. Roxas, I presume that you can hear me?"

"Of course." It was my voice, but coming from Liam. I must have figured out a way to speak through him. "I'm guessing you've got a plan that goes something like this. Separate him and me again, but leave his darkness with me for his own safety."

"Yes, that is what I have in mind," he agreed. "You are aware of the consequences though, to both of you?"

"Naturally," I replied. "I may never have used darkness for more than the corridors before, but at least in my hands we'll know Sora won't be forced into using it the wrong way.

"You can't be serious," Axel burst out. "You're not meant to have anything to do with that!"

"It is his choice to make, Axel. If he is willing to accept what comes from it, then who are we to stand in his way? But you must also be aware of the consequences to Sora," he told me.

"With the staff in his hands, Jafar will have a measure of control over him, that I don't doubt," I replied. "He'll fight it off, but as I'll have taken part of his power again he won't be able to hold it off as effectively. I may have to fight him to get him back again, and if that happens I want him to be weaker though – so I want you to let me borrow his heart too, the main source of his power. It might make him even more susceptible to Jafar's influence, but at least we'll know I'll have it safe."

Yen Sid nodded wordlessly, hands raised with an aura of magic around them, then the vision faded out and I was back with Xion outside the ballroom of Beast's Castle.

This was intriguing, if troubling to have seen. Somehow along the line, Liam would get his own darkness, and that combined with an event where he'd take Jafar's Staff off Donald would cause me to suggest splitting us apart again – and more curiously, Yen Sid would agree to do it, it seemed.

This was one of the few times I saw something that was going to happen to him but never told him about. In my judgement, it'd be better for him if he didn't have to worry about it. Maybe he doesn't like it, but that doesn't matter – I was doing what I thought best for him, and having him worry over it could make him try to change it, which would contradict the strong feeling I'd got of 'Should Not Be Changed'.


	16. More Replicas

I felt it safer not to mention anything of the vision I'd just received to anyway, firstly because Axel was involved in it and I didn't want to chance altering what he'd do there, and secondly because Xion didn't need to know. Knowing when to mention and not mention what I See isn't the easiest thing and my reasoning isn't perfect, but I did what I felt right.

Anyway, with that vision safely out of sight Xion and I headed into the Ballroom to take out the Bully Dog. As with the Heartless earlier, Xion stole its immediate attention, leaving himself open but also landing highly damaging blows on it. Two more of my experimental firestorm spells later and it was down and out already.

"One down, one left to go," Xion said, then he called to me, "Heads up!" and threw my Keyblade back at me. I snared it out of the air, not as easy as it sounds, then checked on him. His own Keyblade was back in hand already.

"About time," I teased him. "I was starting to think you'd have to keep it."

"Nah. Just long enough to get this one back. Why don't we go bash in that Antlion Axel's having fun with?"

I opened the corridor to what I hoped was near Axel, then quickly got clear as a large crate was tossed out.

"Maybe my aim is off?" I wondered aloud.

"Or maybe Axel's figured something out," he replied.

It turned out to be the latter we discovered exiting into the sand swept ruins. Axel wasn't far away, smashing crates into the whirlwind that surrounded the hovering Antlion. After a few crates hit it, it sank down into the sand, stunned.

Axel had evidently been busy, since when the two of us joined in his attack on the Antlion in that state, it was finished easily.

"Nice to see you finally turned up," he remarked afterwards. "What took you so long?"

"Roxas had an unexpected vision," Xion explained.

"What of?"

"Better not mentioned," I told them. "It might affect what happens."

"Suit yourself. You'd better get back before us, Roxas. We don't want Saïx to know we mixed missions today."

Not that I really cared what Saïx knew, but I had a feeling they wouldn't let me go along with them anyway.

* * *

><p>Once more things quieted down again. I don't like these times, even if I kept busy it was still clear there was nearly nothing going on. Several times I tried to find out what other members were up to, but it seemed they'd somehow learned from my ratting out Xigbar to Vexen way back, deliberately going out of their way to avoid saying anything they thought I might pass on to someone else, or might make me act on what they said. Someone with less scruples than me might have turned that to their advantage and tried to curry favour with Xemnas, but I remained true to my interests – I was <em>not<em> going to help the Organization any more than I had to.

Xemnas and I had another few arguments in this time, though he never really accomplished anything except getting more complaints for us to shut up and let people sleep. But the most interesting argument I had was not with him, but Saïx.

On day... hang on, lemme figure this out a moment. I don't have good memory for dates.

Right. Day 117. Normally, Saïx is seen talking to Axel, getting him to go back to good old Castle Oblivion. This may or may not have happened, I didn't look to find out. What I know did not happen in the normal story was Saïx paying a call on me.

Interestingly, while he doesn't bother to knock on Axel's door, he did with mine.

"Come on in, Saïx," I called, looking just outside briefly to identify him.

"You knew?" he asked, blunt as always.

"That's a stupid question," I snorted. "You should know by now you can't hide anything from me."

"Indeed. That is why I want to talk to you."

"Don't get your hopes up." I told him, leaning on the window. He'd remained by the door.

"We require information on the Chamber of Waking," he said shortly.

"We, or you?" I asked. "I'm aware you have your own designs and since Xemnas and I have already discussed that chamber, I can only assume this is you alone who 'requires' this information."

"Does anyone else know what you're aware of?"

"No. Well, Xion might, I don't know there. But I don't see any reason to tell Xemnas, if that's what you mean. It'd disrupt certain things, and I won't take that risk."

"Even if it could be turned to your advantage?" he suggested.

"What could you possibly offer me that could be seen as an advantage, Saïx? And don't try offering me a way out of having to go back to Liam," I added before he started to reply. "You'll get nowhere with that."

"Interesting," he noted. "It seems only he and his companions insist on calling him Sora. Even you don't bother."

"I don't agree with his reasons for it. Don't change the subject Saïx, if you're going to try and offer me something don't stall."

"At least we agree on that," he murmured.

"More's the pity. Will you get on with it?"

"Despite what you say... I believe it may be possible for you to coexist with Liam, without having to leave him incomplete."

"Prove it."

"Accompany me," he said then, turning to leave. This should be interesting. If nothing else, it'd delay whatever mission I should have been given.

"Where to?"

"Vexen's laboratory. Or at least, what remains of it here. Not all of it was transferred to Castle Oblivion."

"And we'll find what there?"

He glanced to me momentarily, then said, "I had thought you knew these hidden things."

"Contrary to popular belief, I am not some kind of all-knowing Oracle. There are some things I do have to find out for myself."

"Evidently."

The real reason was that I couldn't be bothered to go looking ahead and try to keep following Saïx at the same time. It requires a lot of concentration to focus on somewhere else, even somewhere I know. I did know where Vexen's lab was, but aside from his examining me just after I'd reluctantly joined them I'd never been there, only seen it from afar.

There was not much left in there by now. I noted with some interest that the room was somewhat smaller than I remembered, and made a mental note to find out why once Saïx was done.

What was in the room consisted of the same curious metal shell I'd seen Xion emerge from in a vision, or rather two such shells, one occupied and one unoccupied. The person who had been in the now vacated shell was leaning back in a chair, reading a book. He looked like a younger version of Saïx.

"Oh, it's you," the boy said, seeing us enter. "Who's he?"

"I told you who he is," Saïx replied severely. "I know you have a better memory than that."

"Your point?" he replied impudently.

"I like him already," I chuckled. "So who're you?" I asked him.

"A Replica of old fatguts there," he answered, indicated Saïx. "Except thanks to his inexpert meddling I look like he did when he was younger, with a heart and he also messed up my personality so I don't even act like him – or like him either."

"I noticed. So fatguts – I mean Saïx, what am I meant to be seeing here?"

Saïx didn't reply immediately, going to the controls for the still occupied shell and causing the upper half to open by itself. Inside was an identical twin to Saïx's replica.

"It has no mind," Saïx explained. "An... accident I inadvertently caused erased it. However, everything else remains perfectly functional. Were he to take the remaining shell, I could and have successfully transferred his mind into that of this Replica, and back again."

"Not that I like it," Saïx's unnamed Replica grimaced. "Doesn't feel right, being in a body that isn't yours, take it from me."

"So you can put one Replica into another Replica's body. What use is that to me?" More use than he thought though, because it was this incident that later allowed Sora and me to replace Xen with Xion. Again, if you're read Liam's story, you'll know all about that.

"I believe the principle can be applied to Nobodies as well," Saïx answered.

"Yeah, but fatguts doesn't trust his theories enough to stick himself into one of them things." The Replica had picked up his book and continued to read.

"It is an untested theory," Saïx told his Replica stiffly. "Someone competent enough and well versed in its application needs to oversee it from outside. I can hardly do so if I am to take part in it."

"Translation: I'm too afraid, so you're going to be my guinea pig," the Replica said, not looking up from the book.

"If you weren't a Replica of me..." Saïx's threat trailed off, then he turned back to me. "The details are still being worked on, but I believe it will be possible to do so. Then everything you've taken from Liam can be given back to him, satisfying your need to return those things, and you would continue to exist."

"In a form that isn't going to feel right to you, will never age and will need him or someone else around that knows something about Replicas in case something goes wrong, which it inevitably will. That's why he keeps putting me back in my actual Replica body, rather than that other one."

"He's got a point, Saïx," I said. "Besides, there are still some parts of me that need to get back to Liam but won't if you do this. Intriguing offer, but no good for me. Go get someone else to do your dirty work for you."

"If you change your mind, you need only tell me. For now, meet Xigbar at Olympus Coliseum for your mission today."

This was definitely interesting. A Replica of him that might be persuaded to cause a little trouble, perhaps? But what happened to him comes later.

But for now, I went off on the day's mission, which turned out no different to usual. Phil mistook me for Hercules' hero, I mowed down a load of Heartless for his training, and he accused me of not being ready for the games. I couldn't be bothered correcting him, not after the amount of Heartless that had been there. I'm fairly sure there were more than there were meant to be.

I took some time to examine the mysterious shrinking of Vexen's lab later on that day, but curiously I was barred from looking in that area. Someone had found a way of blocking me out, either deliberately or by accident.

* * *

><p>That evening, during our by now habitual daily gaming session, Xion seemed more distracted than usual.<p>

"Something up?" I asked while we waited for the game to load. Sora had dropped in a few more for us, just some of them took an age to load areas.

"It's these memories," he told me quietly. "I'm getting more and more of them. More than I'm meant to, I think."

"We did know it'd happen."

"Yeah, but it's meant to keep to the events of Sora's life, isn't it? Or at least what Lee's been doing in that time."

"Hey, don't ask me, it's not like I know any more than you do."

"It isn't just his memories though, Roxas. There's some of Kairi's too and even a few of Ventus. I know that isn't meant to happen."

"Well, if I remember right, tomorrow we're getting some vacation time. We could see if we can find Naminé, she'll be able to tell us something at least."

"You don't have to spend your vacation with me like that. Go spend it doing something you want to do instead, I'll find her myself."

"If you're sure... but if I don't think of anything, I might offer to come along anyway."

"Maybe. Watch the screen Roxas, I've just killed you twice and you didn't even notice."

That got my attention, at least. Xion was good at distracting me just so he could do that.


	17. Going Hunting

Truth be told, I had no idea what I was going to do with my vacation time. I suppose I could have gone to Twilight Town and done the grandstanding act with Hayner, but I decided not to upstage him. Not yet anyway, but what happened to the simulated Hayner would never be found out by the real one.

For the first part of the morning I took a leaf out of Axel's book and went back to sleep. Or tried to, at least. Once I'm awake though, I don't go back again easily. Less so when someone stops by to see me.

It was of course Xion, the only other person who had a key for my room. I think I've mentioned it before, but he often stopped by in the mornings before either of us graced the remains of the Organization with out presence.

"You're still not up?" he said without preamble. "I know you're lazy, but really..."

"Nothing wrong with lazing around a little," I replied defensively, fending off a yawn. "I thought you were going to see Naminé?"

"Yeah, it'd kinda help if I knew where to look. I can't just go and see anywhere like you can."

"I might as well just hang a sign around my neck that says 'ask me anything'," I grumbled, then went looking It didn't take me long to find Naminé busily working away at Liam's memories under the supervision of DiZ, beneath the old mansion of Twilight Town. Riku was there too, apparently also dozing as he leaned against one wall though it's hard to tell if he's paying attention or not with that blindfold. Just before I brought my focus back, he nudged up the blindfold over one eye to wink at me. I never did find out how he knew when I was watching.

"Well?" Xion asked impatiently, knowing the tell-tale signs that showed I was back with him.

"Where else? Riku and DiZ are there too. Tell Riku I want to know how he keeps doing that – he'll know what you mean."

"I'll pass it on," he answered, looking faintly curious. "What about you – what mischief are you going to get into, or are you going to spend the day in bed?"

"I'll think of something eventually. Maybe I'll see if I can't get away with some kind of harmless prank on fatguts or something."

"Fatguts? Who's that meant to be?"

"Saïx – it's the name given to him by a replica of himself he made that didn't turn out how he expected."

"Saïx too now? First Vexen, then Xigbar and now Saïx... why's everyone so fascinated with us Replicas? Don't worry about answering that," he added quickly with a grin. "Wouldn't want you to strain your sleep-addled mind any more."

"You're just jealous 'cause I can sleep in all day," I replied as he left again. I gave a little thought to what I could do, an idea forming that would definitely irritate Saïx, if I could make it work. I just had to get a few things though I wasn't sure where from. I could always go pester Sora again until he helped, unless he was busy.

Sora must have been keeping an eye on me though, because after I'd given some thought to exactly how I was going to pull off this little plan, exactly what I needed conveniently appeared nearby. A neat little collection of balloons, each one coloured according to what was inside. A harmless little prank. Now all I had to do was make sure there was no one around to catch me.

Interestingly, there was only one other person in the castle, and it wasn't Xemnas. It was Axel, busily catching up on his sleep. Everyone else was busy somewhere else, it seemed. Xemnas was over in the Chamber of Repose, with Xigbar just outside trying to eavesdrop. Saïx I couldn't reach, but I hit the familiar mental block of Castle Oblivion, indicating what he was up to. The others had all found various amusements or interests for the day.

I didn't bother to find Saïx's room the hard way, I just dropped in by corridor – though aside from the lack of games around, his room looked no different to any other. To be honest, his bed didn't even look like he'd ever touched it.

It was then I discovered that the walls of the castle aren't paintable. The balloons might have splattered the paint inside over a large area, but the paint only remained there for a moment before vanishing again. Only his otherwise pristine bed was any different, having caught the edges of a splat or two.

That, and a small file I noticed, just sticking out from its hiding place between the bed and the bedside table. Curiosity might have killed the cat, but the cat probably didn't share my various gifts, so I tugged it out to have a look.

There were only two sheets of paper inside – one mapping the Lanes Between, on one side as they were right then, and on the other as they had been in Eraqus's time. The other sheet of paper seemed to be a kind of brainstorm, in the centre a name I recognised – 'Aqua'.

Saïx's shorthand wasn't the easiest thing to interpret, but after examining it for a bit I started to pick up parts of it. He suspected that since Nobodies, as I knew, are formed from darkness too, we could be just at ease in the Realm of Darkness as we were in the Realm of Light. He seemed to have some idea that if he could get into the Realm of Darkness, he could find Aqua – but then what? The notes he kept were too obscure to interpret from there.

Another offshoot of the main brainstorm mentioned various worlds, split into three groups. There was evidence several of them had been erased and moved between the three groups. The second one read: 'Ench. Dom., C. of D., Dwarf Woods, Margin'

Unless I was mistaken, these worlds were all in the Realm of Darkness. There was a line connecting 'Margin' in this group to 'D. Islands' in the first group, suggesting some connection, but there was also the third group that caught my attention, listing more curious entries: 'T &T Towns, LoD/CO(?), Graveyard(?)'

"T &T? Traverse and Twilight Towns maybe?" I wondered aloud. 'LoD/CO' could only mean the Land of Departure and Castle Oblivion, but why had Saïx question marked them and 'Graveyard'? That last was probably the Keyblade Graveyard, I reasoned.

It seemed almost like he was grouping worlds depending on which Realm they were in, but why? Then something else caught my attention, a faint shadow of writing on the other side of this second sheet.

The other side had some less tidy notes, not in the same handwriting as Saïx's own. I focused briefly for a moment to find out who it belonged to, only to find it had been noted down by Zexion – more accurately, Ienzo, before he became a Nobody.

It wasn't the easiest to understand, in part because it was untidy and in places almost illegible, but with a little perseverance I figure out the meaning. It was basically a set of instructions for modifying a dark corridor to deposit one in the Realm of Darkness instead.

Maybe that was why Saïx had been collecting the worlds on the brainstorm – he was looking for Aqua, and wanted to know where he'd have to search. What could he hope to achieve by finding her though?

Certainly not as much as I could – if I found her, I'd be able to ask her for some clarification about the warnings her armour had given me, maybe even get some help with them.

I stowed that little file back where I'd found it, trying to ensure Saïx wouldn't notice anything out of place about it, then first stopped by the Grey Area to check on Stiltzkin, to see if he had anything that could help.

"I'm planning a little excursion," I told him. "Except it could be kind of dangerous – there's bound to be more Heartless than I'm used to seeing in one place, so..."

"You came to see if I could help. I've got just the thing, kupo." He dropped another keychain into my hand, this one with a chocobo token on the end. "Metal Chocobo," Stiltzkin told me. "Lots of power and a really long reach, but not so kupo for your magic. Take these too," he added, pressing a handful of potions on me. "Come back safely – who else am I going to swindle – I mean talk to?"

Hey, at least he's honest about it, even if he did correct himself afterwards.

We settled accounts – only cost me a few thousand munny, but I had plenty saved up – then I first headed to Twilight Town to pick up a skateboard. Something told me it'd be a good idea, even though I had no idea what the Realm of Darkness would look like. Once that was out the way, I was on my way to the Dark Margin's shores. The notes on the back of the brainstorm indicated I needed to be as close to the Realm of Darkness as possible to make this work.

A few last-minute checks to ensure I had everything and to try and track down the cause of another growing Bad Feeling that stubbornly refused to yield any kind of hints, then I decided it was time. Whatever that Bad Feeling was about, I'd soon find out.

The altered corridor appeared at first to be no different, even showing up the same way. Once inside though it was clear this was not an ordinary corridor, the surrounds were far darker with faint pricks of white scattered around. It was almost dark enough that I couldn't see my own coat. Almost, but not quite.

When I exited the corridor I was presented with yet another new sight. I'd been unable to direct my corridor anywhere except within the Realm of Darkness, so had no idea where I'd end up. I wasn't expecting to see a vast featureless plain, broken only by a broad cavern that had mushroom-shaped rocks on all sides.

This was not what I'd expected to see, but at least I'd ended up near somewhere I could check at least. The Bad Feeling remained, far stronger now than it had been at the Dark Margin, but it no longer grew stronger or weaker as I approached that cavern.

It wasn't as deep as I thought it would have been. Down a ways, past all the mushroom rocks that grew larger and larger deeper in, until they stopped at a short, flat plateau. One of Liam's memories flashed through my mind, seeing this place from another side to identify it. This was where the Door to Darkness had been locked by Riku and King Mickey. The door was long gone now, but after seeing this cavern from the other side I recognised it, even picking out the mushrooms that I guessed the King had been stood on when Liam and his friends had seen him.

There were massed Heartless down there, but they seemed impassive, unresponsive, even ignoring me. I knew here that there was no need to hide the darkness, my coat here would be masking the light in me – mine, Ven's and what of Liam's I had. If even the slightest glimmer of it got out in this Realm, it'd be like turning on a floodlight. Every last Heartless here would know exactly where I was.

I had to move quickly, but which way? There was nothing for it, I'd have to take the risks of searching with my mind, hoping no Heartless would notice me while my attention was distracted.

It was tougher to see further away from me here, almost as if there was a kind of leash on my mind that kept me from going too far. The further I tried to go, the more it was strained and the less progress I made.

But I was just about able to make out the outlines of another world that had ended up in the Realm of Darkness, and figure out which way to go. Thankfully this dark, seemingly endless plain was flat enough that I could use the skateboard to get around quicker. It had been a good idea to pay attention to my instincts and bring one along. Now to see what world I'd seen, and see if Aqua was there.


	18. Hunter Hunted

With no landmarks and an unchanging skyline, I lost all sense of time and direction. I had to keep pausing to make sure I was still going in the right direction, because more than once I found I'd veered off-course without even realizing it.

When the world I'd seen started to come into view though, things became easier. It was still too distant to make out through the murky darkness between me and it, but it was definitely a world. Or what was left of it after the darkness had ravaged it, but there would be no telling what it would look like.

Along the way I considered asking Aqua for more than just her help. I had a way out of the Realm of Darkness for her, albeit a risky one that could harm her heart. I could get her out of here, and perhaps even arrange for her to join Liam.

Sensibility intervened though, reminding me that while I'll meddle more readily than Liam will, there are some things that just shouldn't be changed. Aqua would be rescued in due course, it wasn't up to me to make that happen earlier. If I found her at all.

I started to make out the world in more detail now. The tips of a large castle, perhaps once white but now stained the same indigo as the surrounding darkness. Another pause to look ahead and see it in more detail and find a way to enter that world from here.

It was not attached to the plain I was on, rather it was hovering above it somehow. I could see how the bridge that connected the castle Aurora had slept in was now the only link over a bottomless chasm to the lush mountains on the other side. Maleficent's old haunt would lay beyond there, but that was beyond the limits of my reach for now.

There was no way in though, at least not from the plain. Of course, this might have been the Realm of Darkness but it was also the Lanes Between – or at least what existed of them in this dark domain. Most people came to worlds through one of many kinds of vessel, unlike me.

It could have been entirely possible for me to search the entire world with my mind once close enough, but that would have left me vulnerable for too long, and with the numbers of Heartless I could potentially face here that was the last thing I wanted to do.

So I took a risk and formed what I hoped was a normal dark corridor, taking me from my distant viewpoint directly into that world. I arrived on the same bridged I'd seen, thorny vines all over the place, creeping up the walls of the castle, over the bridge, even taking chunks out of the bridge itself. Mute evidence of who was responsible for this world's descent into the darkness.

Going either way from here would be troublesome with all the thorns in the way, but I had to start somewhere. Perhaps if Aqua had stopped here, she'd have picked Aurora's castle over Maleficent's dilapidated old ruins. If she'd stopped here at all, and if she was still here... this was definitely going to take time.

I didn't dare take out my Keyblade to cut through the thorns. The flash of light it would appear with was exactly the kind of thing I was trying to avoid. So I was forced to scrambled over, around and under various branches, unsnagging my coat frequently. It's a good thing it doesn't tear, because after I went through that obstacle course there'd barely have been anything left.

The Bad Feeling I'd had from the moment I'd set foot on the Dark Margin had remained indifferent until now, present and definitely there, but without a change. Now as I stood on the other side of the thorny barrier, before the castle doors themselves it intensified sharply. Either I'd been detected, or there was something in there I wasn't going to like seeing.

A moments hesitation, then I looked inside with my mind again. The entrance hall, though hard to see for the lack of light, was clearly deserted the staircase, the upstairs corridors, even Aurora's room and the tower above, they were all empty.

The plain below, and much of the rest of this world remained clear of Heartless activity, those Heartless that were around as unresponsive as the first I'd seen here. Yet the feeling remained, there was something bad going to happen.

I cautiously opened the castle doors, slipping quietly in after opening them only just enough to admit me. It was even darker in the entrance hall seeing it in person. I could make out vague shapes, but nothing clear.

A brief muttered oath and some Fire spells aimed at where I guessed the chandeliers to be, and the room was lit up once more. Still deserted, but that Bad Feeling grew even more. It was starting to annoy me, no cause for trouble yet a clear sign it was coming, if not hear already.

Still muttering irritably under my breath about this, I started toward the staircase. I'd have to light the torches along the way to keep on seeing where I was going. If I got that far, because half way there I had a strong feeling of being watched. I turned, but there was no one there.

"I know you're there," I called out, my voice echoing around the empty hall. "Come out where I can see you." Nothing happened, not even behind me. I was keeping a wary watch on the whole hall now. "You can't hide forever," I continued. "Sooner or later I'll find you. Make it easy on yourself and show yourself."

A pair of yellow eyes appeared in the shadows one of the pillars cast. I'd lit the chandeliers but my magic doesn't last forever, so the room had started to dim, bringing more shadows. Another round of magic caused them to flare back into life again, revealing the form of a Novashadow Heartless. Had I been detected? No, I was certain I hadn't, at least not on a wide scale. This Heartless had, but no others – yet.

It stalked out of the shadows, flinching back slightly as it came out into the better lit hall. I fought the urge to summon my Keyblade and destroy it before it attacked.

But it didn't attack. It circled me once, keeping it's distance, then stopped entirely. It stopped stooping over as Neo- and Novashadows always do, straightening up to look almost human-

Almost human? It was turning human! The jagged antenna on its head retracted back in, the misshapen head taking on a more human shaped. The hands grew their missing digits, from the four claws to four fingers and a thumb each. Clothes appeared too now, with the outline of hair starting to appear identifying it.

"Anti-Sora," I murmured to myself. Anti-Liam technically, but he persists in calling it Anti-Sora, so that's its name.

But it continued to change as it took on a different, though still human, appearance. This one I couldn't fail to recognise – it was mimicking me now.

"You're not me," I told it. "Whatever you are, you aren't me. How about you show how you really look."

The creature let out a short, harsh laugh, then jumped back, reaching an impossible height as it did so, landing in front of the two thrones. Then it opened its mouth again, but instead of a laugh or any other sound, an immense roar shattered the air, the echoes rebounding around the castle so hard that strains of dust and even a few small stones threatened the castle's imminent collapse.

I recognised that roar. I'd heard it before, in Twilight Town. I'd just gone from hunter to hunted. Chittering sounds came from all around, and immediately afterwards the Heartless appeared en mass, undoubtedly summoned by that alarm call the Hunter had given. The Hunter itself was changing again I noticed as I got clear of the Heartless, changing from mimicking me to the great beast I'd seen before.

The other Heartless I could have handled, even here in the Realm of Darkness, but here in its home I was even less of a match for the Hunter than I'd been in Twilight Town. I had only one course of action now: run.

The Hunter did not pursue, perhaps having learned its lessons in the woodlands outside Twilight Town and thinking the pillars here would similarly trouble it – if not bring the castle down on its head. But the surrounding Heartless could and did get in my way, gathering before the doors to try and keep me here for the Hunter to deal with.

There was no point in keeping my Keyblade out of this now, so I started toward them with Metal Chocobo in one hand, the other hand throwing magic in wide arcs and a long stream of unprintable comments from me. Liam thinks that in those situations, I might be able to swear for at least half a day before I start repeating myself. I guess I just share his gift with words.

Stiltzkin had picked the perfect Keyblade for this excursion. With its long reach and raw power I was able to carve a route through the Heartless with ease, though as he'd warned me my magic suffered. I ran out much sooner than I usually did, and without it to supplement my attacks I slowed considerably.

Up until now I'd only seen Pureblood Heartless attacking me, but once I managed to get out of the doors again and shut them in I realized I wasn't out of danger yet. A wide variety of the Emblem Heartless that can fly were here now, and to make things worse the thorns were writhing and shifting. No respite there!

To further complicate matters, some of the Pureblood Heartless started to join their friends by flattening into their shadows and coming under the doors. This was turning into more than just a nightmare.

With the assault now both aerial and ground based, I was really starting to suffer now. Even the raw power I had behind my Keyblade was proving ineffective against the massed hoards of Heartless I was facing.

I pulled out my Limit Break – no, not Magic Hour, that needs two Keyblades and I only had one for now – which made some headway and even started to carve a path through the thorns. It left me in a kind of cavern surrounded by the thorns, safe from attack except where they came through the hole I'd just made.

I could handle them like this as long as I kept away from the wall of thorns that surrounded me, but there was still going to be no escape. Not only had I trapped myself in here, I was starting to make mistakes from weariness. I wasn't used to fighting this much all at once, I couldn't keep it up for long.

One of Stiltzkin's potions got used, but I quickly discovered these weren't potions – whatever they were, they were potent though! I felt my strength returning coupled with my magic, allowing me to start to push the Heartless back out of this cavern. The numbers outside remained too much for me to handle though.

There had to be something I could do about this! I couldn't take a dark corridor, not while under attack, I needed time to form one stable enough to get out. Maybe I could get through to someone else here, but who would there be?

"Aqua!" I called out. "Riku! Anyone out there, help me!"

_"Help?"_ The voice sounded in my mind, almost like an echo of my own voice. _"Help... anyone out there... I can help you," _it said.

"Now would be a good time," I replied aloud, sending a blast of Blizzara out in an attempt to limit how many got to me. Some Heartless were frozen, but quickly defrosted by a group of Crimson Jazz.

_"You need to... if you had... do you have something to bar their progress?"_

Nothing ideal to the situation. The closest I had was the defensive kind of Aero magic I'd inherited from Liam. Better than nothing though, so I focused my magic into several bursts of it that instead of protecting me, blocked the way in and out.

_"Guess it'll have to do,"_ the voice told me. _"Now listen, so I can help you..."_


	19. A Light in the Darkness

When you're stuck inside a cavern made entirely from thorny vines shifting around you and the only entrance is blocked off not only by a magic barrier you've created but a mass of Heartless just outside, hearing voices in your head could be seen as a good thing. Some of the Heartless out there I still can't put names to because I'm fairly certain no one's ever seen them before.

The voice I was hearing was not one of my own creation though. It did belong to someone else, just in the midst of my troubles I hadn't stopped to think who.

_"Now listen, so I can help you,"_ it told me. _"I can lend you my strength, but here in the darkness it's very limited. You'll only have few uses of my abilities, and each one only once, so you have to use them exactly when I say or we'll never get out of this. Ready?"_

"About as ready as I can be," I replied. "It's not like there's anything else I can do."

_"Okay, first we gotta get rid of as many of those flying things as possible. Little trick I picked up from some wind magic – cast it into your Keyblade as you throw it and aim it for..."_ the voice paused for a moment as if considering targets, then continued, _"One of those cone-like things."_

"A Crimson Jazz, you mean." Clearly the voice wasn't familiar with the Heartless.

_"Whatever. Quickly, before your barrier fades."_

Better than nothing. I wasn't optimistic about using magic on a Keyblade that neglected the magical capabilities of its wielder, but the voice seemed to have a plan. Aero was cast into Metal Chocobo, then I threw it through the barrier, out of the thorny cavern and toward the Crimson Jazz, which ducked down to avoid it.

"Damn," I muttered, thinking I'd missed, then as I continued to watch, "What the..."

The Keyblade had angled down to track its target, crashing through it then continuing on.

_"Don't summon it back!" _the voice snapped as I prepared to do just that. _"It's not done yet!"_

I realized why as it said that – it had picked up another target, then another and another, slicing through each in turn. The Aero magic was somehow guiding it from target to target, returning to those it couldn't finish in one hit after striking another. The aerial Heartless were falling like stones now, diminishing the threat there. In the meantime though, more land-based Heartless had shown up, with Emblem Heartless supplementing the Pureblood ones that had previously dominated the bridge.

My Keyblade came back to me on its own then, carving through the Heartless still flailing ineffectually at my wind barrier. Either because of the magic or just it being mine, it was in perfect position for me to snatch it out of the air and hold it ready to attack again.

"Useful," I noted, having been too surprised to find any better words. "But we're still stuck in here, so what next?"

_"Now we need to get out of these thorns. And that means-"_

"Getting these little buggers out the way. I can handle that."

_"I've got a quicker way. You'll have to let me handle the magic for this one, I don't think you'll be able to do it. No offence,"_ it added quickly. _"I think it's just because of what you are. Be ready to throw that Keyblade again when I say."_

There was a faint surge of magic, similar to when I cast a spell but it didn't come from me, it was as if I was just the vessel it used to get to my Keyblade. Given the voice's thoughts, I reasoned it was most likely some light-based magic. Not something I can cast unless Sora intervenes directly.

"Don't take too long," I warned as the barrier ahead started to fail. "And I hope it's meant to do that." My Keyblade had started to glow brightly.

_"Almost ready," _the voice replied, starting to sounding weary now. _"'kay. Let 'em have it."_

"Only too happy to," I grunted, sending it spinning through the remains of the barrier and right into the heart of the Heartless. The first few ranks it carved through without any other effect than destroying them, but then it impacted an Orcus – a more powerful version of the Invisible Heartless, both of which Pureblood.

When it hit that Heartless the Keyblade vanished in a flash, emitting beams of light that carved huge swathes through the Heartless on the bridge, illuminated the castle beyond back to its brilliant white, set all the thorns alight with a holy fire and blasted the face of the Hunter, which had just managed to poke its head out of the castle doors. It quickly retreated back inside with a howl of pain, paws clutching at its eyes.

"Dear gods," I breathed in awe. "Now _that_ is some magic you've got there..."

_"No time for that. Jump off the bridge."_

"What? Have you completely lost your mind?" I exclaimed.

_"Need to reach your skateboard. You left it down there. Quickest and safest way. Now hurry!"_ The voice was definitely sounding weaker. That spell must have taken a lot out of it though, so I wasn't surprise.

"If this goes bad on me..." I muttered, but it was an empty threat. That had probably been the first time the Realm of Darkness had been properly lit up that brightly. _Everything_ here knew where I was now, surely.

In a sign of exceptional trust in a voice I still hadn't identified the owner of, I followed his advice. Or at least mostly. I dived off instead of jumping off.

_"Cast Fire,"_ the voice said. _"Aim around you, not for anything."_

An unusual request, but following its suggestions so far had done me good so far so I trusted it once more. It took me a few attempts to get Fire to start – casting magic while you're falling isn't easy y'know – but once it caught I understood the reasoning behind it.

I assumed it had added something of its own to this as well, because while my magic surrounded me with a barrier of fire, whatever it had done allowed me to glide instead of fall, allowing me to control my descent some.

"Why the skateboard?" I asked, having to shout to be heard over the crackle of fire.

_"Escape route,"_ the voice replied. _"Have to leave same way you came in. Quicker way out."_

"I know it's quicker on a skateboard, but sooner or later they're gonna catch me," I protested.

_"Trust me,"_ it said, then fell silent.

The plain below was mercifully devoid of Heartless, but it was still some distance to cover – distance in which I was completely open. The fire around me protected me from most attacks, so long as they weren't ice-based.

Some of the Heartless had found me, the aerial ones of course. Those of them which could not harm me through the fire I ignored, and those that could I rammed into, the fire searing them and if they survived that a quick blow from the Keyblade finished them off.

Something was clearly doing some thinking for them though. They seemed to catch on to this and break off their attack. As they disappeared I looked down again to reorient on where I'd left the skateboard, only to find a mass of Heartless waiting for me there too.

Well, I wasn't out of ideas yet, and I wasn't going to rely on the voice for everything. I angled downward sharply, picking up speed rapidly so when I came close to the ground the fire would eliminate those nearby, while a good few rounds should clear the way to reach the skateboard.

That plan worked, at least partially. I reached it, but even I could tell I was surrounded again and this time there was no bridge to jump off.

"I could use a little help here," I said, only just holding them off. "I've got the skateboard," I added helpfully.

_"Get on, then touch your Keyblade to it. Leave the rest to me."_

"It'll be cutting things fine," I warned. "I won't be able to handle them if I've got to do that."

_"You'll have time. Do it."_

It sounded simple enough at least. I took a few moments to use the last of my magic to provide me with more space and a bit more time before I'd have to return to attacking them, then followed the instructions again.

There was another flash of light where my Keyblade touched the skateboard, causing the Heartless to flinch back again. When it cleared I had evidence that explained who the voice was, and why he'd told me to do this.

"Thank you, Ventus," I murmured, seeing his Glider underneath me.

_"You're welcome. Can't do any more... too weak..."_

"Leave it to me," I replied, then after a few moments to figure out how to fly it, took off over the heads of the stunned Heartless. I think I might have accidentally hit a few of them with the bottom of the Glider on the way past, but only through inexperience.

The Heartless might still be after me but they couldn't keep up with me now. Ventus had told me I had to leave the same way I came in, and I knew that wasn't far away from the cavern where the Door to Darkness had been. From my new aerial perspective I could see that easily. No getting misdirected this time, not with that landmark in sight.

I had one last challenge to deal with before I left though. The Heartless that had been in that cavern had emerged, littering the area where I'd entered the Realm of Darkness as if they knew I had to depart from there too.

Unexpected aid came to me uncommanded as the Samurais showed themselves to clear a space for me to land safely, Ven's Glider returning to the skateboard it had been before. It had just been a kind of focus for him, something to use alongside my Keyblade to form it.

The Samurais also kept me safe while I concentrated, focusing to get as close as I could to the exact spot I'd come in on. Right underneath a Stalwart Blade, which in turn had a number of its similar cousins around – the Zip Slasher and other such Heartless.

This time I used an ability I'd inherited from Liam, but never found an idea time to use before – Ars Arcanum. With these Heartless holding a tight formation, the long reach of Metal Chocobo always struck at least two of them, and when each of them started trying to block I simply moved around the formation to reach the others. The Samurais closed ranks to keep them busy and to supplement me while I methodically worked my way around, until a Zip Slasher fell before me and I was in the middle of their formation with their backs to me. As they were distracted by the Samurais, they probably never knew what I'd hit them with.

The Samurais then turned outwards to act as a vigil so I could get out of here at last. Maybe I did want to find Aqua, but that wasn't worth the trouble or risk, let alone the danger I'd faced and only overcome with Ventus's aid.

It was much easier and quicker to summon the corridor this time, perhaps because I was leaving instead of trying to get into the Realm of Darkness. It still looked the same as the entry corridor inside though, and it exited to the same place I'd left. The calm shoreline of the Dark Margin was a welcome change. I was safe again at last.


	20. Not Meant to Happen

Xion was not on the clock tower when I returned to that familiar place, which bothered me. Out of respect for him, I chose not to focus on him to find out why not. I had nothing suggesting he was in trouble, and he was my friend. He'd tell me in his own time.

Axel on the other hand, did join me.

"Fancy meeting you here," he murmured as he took his usual place.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

"Like a log. We should get more days like this. What did you get up to?"

"A bit of this, a bit of that," I replied evasively. "Nothing to worry about."

"You two only say something like that when you're in trouble again," he pointed out. "What happened?"

"Did Xion mention anything about that day I went with Xemnas?"

"Not much. Just something about three people you had to watch out for."

"Something like that. I went looking for someone else, and one of those three turned up. I got into a bit of a tight spot, but I pulled through. Like always, I'm perfectly fine no matter what gets thrown at me."

"You're not telling me everything, are you?"

"Hey, everyone's got a few secrets. Even you, I don't doubt."

"Reminds me. You'll not be seeing me for a time. Can't say where, Saïx is insisting I don't tell anyone this time."

"Keep yourself in one piece too, won't you?"

"Do I ever do anything else?" he chuckled.

* * *

><p>It seemed that aside from my brief conversation with Axel, no one had any idea what I'd gotten up to during my vacation time, nor did they know where Xion was. From listening in on the morning conversation, I gathered that he had yet to return from his own vacation. Saïx it seemed had finally learned his lesson and didn't bother to ask me if I knew or would find out anything about him.<p>

Instead I was merely sent on my way with Xaldin to the Beast's Castle, arriving in the center of the stone statues in the courtyard.

"What's our mission?" I asked him.

"We are to learn more about the castle's master," he rasped. "We've collected various information about him, but all of it is outdated or irrelevant to our interests. Since you've been here before, you can show the way."

"Suit yourself. Gates there lead to the only way in. Nothing to see there-"

"I beg to differ," he interrupted me. "A single way in? Perhaps worth exploiting." Without another word he opened them and headed out onto the bridge, ignoring his previous remark about me showing the way.

"There's nothing to see here, Xaldin. It's just a bridge."

"Not so. If a giant Heartless were to attack, it would be through here. One way in means one way out, and also means no assistance – if the beast here had garnered any outside help. Have you explored beyond?"

"No, the gates have always been locked, and-" I broke off. That familiar feeling again.

"And?" Xaldin prompted.

"Not now. Give me a moment."

"We don't have time for this!"

"Well make time!" I snapped, then was prevented from saying any more. The visions hit me.

The first one, interestingly, had no feeling of whether it should or should not be changed and such. I saw myself on the same bridge, facing the Infernal Engine, the giant Heartless Xaldin had spoken of. In one hand I held a Keyblade I didn't have yet, Crabclaw. In the short time of that first vision I watched as a wave of Crabclaw infused with Aero, not thrown as it had been under Ventus's instruction, just waved as if striking something, caused the water on one side of the bridge to rise up and crash into the Infernal Engine. Interesting tactic, one I'd have to remember.

The second vision was one I'd been waiting for ever since Xion had mentioned seeing it himself. For reasons unknown to me, Xion was headed over the bridge toward the castle, but paused part way as the tell-tale sound of a dark corridor sounded behind him. His eyes narrowed, the expression becoming almost fierce as his hand gripped his Kingdom Key.

At the far end of the bridge there stood none other than Riku, Soul Eater held almost negligently in his own hand. He approached Xion, who kept his back to Riku, listening intently. When Riku wasn't far behind him Xion whirled suddenly and lashed out at him with a flurry of strikes that Riku was hard pressed to parry.

He got clear by ducking low, his free hand attempting to jab at the back of Xion's leg, but Xion kicked back before that blow landed, turned and continued his assault. Once more, Riku got clear though this time he didn't try to strike Xion, but Xion descended on him again. This time when he extricated himself from his attacks, Riku got clear of him instead.

"Thundaga!" Xion hissed, almost throwing the spell at him. Riku raised Soul Eater, a brief flicker of darkness above it, then Xion's spell earthed itself harmlessly into the blade, which he brought down sharply. The spell it had taken shot out of it toward Xion, who only narrowly missed getting caught by it himself as he sent two more Thundaga spells at Riku, similarly brushed aside, followed by Firaga. Riku moved with surprising agility, then merely watched the fire spell sail harmlessly past.

Now he took the offensive, trying to rush Xion with a a plentiful barrage of normal Fire magic in front of him. Xion cast the fire aside with Aero, sending them off in any direction but toward him, then sent a similar barrage of Blizzara spells into Riku's path. Riku hastily raised a kind of dark barrier, which frosted over as the magic impacted it.

"Who _are_ you?" Riku breathed.

"What does it matter to you?" Xion growled in a rare flare of temper. "You don't even know what you're doing."

"The same could be said of you," he replied evenly. "You attacked me unprovoked."

"Only because I know what would have happened if I hadn't."

Riku looked surprised, "Foresight. Like theirs..."

"That's enough of that," Xion asserted. "You're in my way and I won't let you do any more!" And with that he launched himself at Riku again, another blaze of Blizzard catching Riku unawares, freezing him in place to bear the brunt of his furious attack had it not been for a hastily summoned corridor that took him a short distance away.

Xion forgot magic this time, not missing a beat as he continued to go after Riku, who fended off his attacks where possible, but otherwise avoided the renewed assault. Xion stubbornly refused to let up though, landing ever more powerful blows until he struck out and sent Riku crashing to the ground. His Kingdom Key was swiftly pointed toward him as Riku groaned, pushing himself up again.

"That power," Riku murmured. "It can't be..." now he started to push himself away from the Keyblade still pointed at him.

"How many times do I have to beat you?" Xion demanded rhetorically. I recognised this line – one I was meant to deliver in ordinary circumstances. I had a feeling I knew what came next.

"All right," Riku gave in, getting to his feet once clear of the Keyblade. "You've left me no other choice. I have to release the power in my heart... the dark power I've been holding back."

"Whatever," Xion replied. "It won't save you. You're the obstacle I have to be rid of." What was this? Surely Xion should have known Riku was on the same side as us – along with Naminé and DiZ.

"Not everything can go your way," Riku told him, letting the blindfold drop to the ground. A pulse of dark energy surrounded him, blurring the view inside it, then it burst outward like the shockwave from an explosion, yet causing no damage. In its wake, Riku took on the form of Ansem, the Guardian appearing behind him.

Then the vision ended. For a few moments I stared over the deserted bridge, replaying what I'd seen in my mind, watching unreal echoes of it in front of me. I almost couldn't believe what I was seeing. _I _ was the one supposed to do that to Riku. Not Xion – and why did he see Riku as an obstacle? Something strange was going on here.

"We can move on now," I finally said weakly, ignoring Xaldin's disapproving expression.

"Care to explain yourself?" he demanded.

"No. It's none of your concern. Not until it happens, anyway."

"So you saw something."

"Obviously. Lets get on with this."

I led him round the castle, pointing out obvious signs of the Beast's own struggle with the Heartless until he insisted on being shown to the Beast's room, and the rose within. He insisted we both enter the room to see it up close, causing another of those infamous bad feelings to sprout. I hoped it wasn't going to be Beast showing up.

"My, my," Xaldin murmured. "Isn't this a discovery? I sense a power within this... perhaps he holds it dear."

"Well of course. It's a mark of how long he has to break the transformation spell on everyone in the castle – everyone but Belle, that is. Now can we go before Beast gets here?"

"Don't be so impatient. Just look at what we've seen. He's fighting for this rose. The heartless are drawn to it, so he feels he must protect it... leaving him vulnerable, in thrall to it. Should anything happen to it..."

"You can find out what that is another time. I don't know about you, but I'm leaving."

"You, Roxas, are already under observation on orders from Saïx and are not in command of this mission. It is my choice when we leave, and whether we pursue what we have discovered."

"You said it yourself, Xaldin. This mission was just to find out about the Beast. You've found what you were looking for, now it's time to leave the rose for another time and go."

"I do not take orders from you," he told me coldly, reaching for the glass case containing the rose. I hadn't made to leave the room at all, remaining nearby. I knew that his attempts to get to Beast through the rose had to wait, so I called out my Keyblade and put it between the case and his hand.

"I told you to leave it," I said in a dangerous tone. "This is not the time for that to happen."

"Raise your hand against me, and the Organization will turn on you," he warned.

"So what! Xion hasn't returned yet, so you need me if you want any more hearts. You don't dare do anything to me because of that!"

Without a change in expression Xaldin called a lance to his other hand and swiped it at me with enough force to knock me to the floor, allowing him to return his attention to the rose. I prevented him yet again from reaching it, this time with a blast of Blizzard. It held little effect, but caused him to flinch back, allowing me to quickly scramble to me feet, push him back and then put myself between him and the rose.

"Saïx will be hearing about this if you persist in this foolish behaviour."

"You think I care? I'll fight you here and now if I have to Xaldin, but either way I won't let you do this until it's time for it to happen."

We remained in a stand off for a while, I couldn't say how long. It was only broken when we heard thumping and muffled growls.

"Another time," Xaldin muttered, his lance disappearing. "We depart before we are discovered."


	21. The Challenge

Xion did not turn up at all that afternoon, or any day after that. I held firm about not searching for him myself, he had reason not to be at the castle so maybe I'd encounter him away from it – assuming he wasn't also aware of the observation Xaldin had mentioned on me. It made it seem unlikely he'd risk getting seen like that.

Without him around I fell back to my original plan – doing only as much as was necessary, then ignoring the rest of the Organization entirely. I had a few complaints about that, since they felt it was my obligation to pull Xion's duties as well, but they dropped of sharply after Saïx and I clashed yet again.

Put simply we had an argument that rivalled mine with Xemnas's for volume, and when Xemnas told us to put a stop to it I formed a corridor that dropped Saïx into Twilight Town, up beside the clock tower. And I mean beside it. Interestingly, he somehow managed to survive that without apparent injury, but he learned the lesson of not arguing with me up close.

Even with the small library of games to try and take my mind off things, I couldn't ignore it entirely. Something was going on, and I had to find out what. After taking on a mission alongside Xigbar to eliminate a Morning Star in Olympus Coliseum, I returned to the Grey Area and to Stiltzkin.

"I know you won't tell me anything if I ask you about him," I said, keeping it quiet so no one else would overhear. "But is there anything about Xion you can tell me?"

"Check his room, kupo. He told me to direct you there when you got worried enough. Take this too – he bought it off me for you." The chain he gave me was Oathkeeper's of course.

"Is there..." I started, but Stiltzkin shook his head. "Thanks anyway. I'll stop by in the morning to buy another chain off you – if you've got any more in stock."

"'natchly," Stiltzkin replied. I wonder where he picked that up, since the only other person I've ever known to say 'natchly instead of naturally is Liam.

The plot thickened, and it was already thick enough to leave a fork standing upright in it. It's hard to refrain from thinking of all the possible what-ifs a situation like this inevitably brings. Being at least a bit practical though, I tried to ignore them except where they suggested what I could find in Xion's room.

I was cautious about it though. Anything could have been in there, and like the sectioned-off part of Vexen's old lab, something inside had prevented me from Seeing in there. Curiosity suggested a connection, but I'd investigate it later.

The door was unlocked, which is suspicious in itself. Like my room, only he and I had a key and no one ever came into either without knocking first. Except Vexen that one time I mentioned way back.

So I pushed it open, remaining outside in case he'd rigged something to happen to unwelcome guests. Nothing happened at first, making it appear to be safe. Most people would head inside at that point, but Xion was smarter than that. I waited a little longer instead. There was a 'twang' like a bowstring, then a dull thunk as an arrow – no, more like a crossbow bolt embedded itself in the door at about head height. Since no one was shorter than either him or me, it was fair to say it was either aimed deliberately to hit the shoulder or arm of any other member, or that it was deliberately aimed for my head.

There was wooden sounding clink from behind the door frame. Another bolt being reloaded, perhaps. I nudged the door a little further and it sprouted another bolt beside the first, proving that theory. This time I entered before the crossbow reloaded, closing the door behind me even as I took in the room for any further traps.

Aside from the small rig above the door that had shot at me, the room seemed to show no sign of it's occupant. The bed was untidy, but like me he'd never bothered about that. So long as we got a good night's sleep, that was all.

Ordinarily going through Xion's stuff was something I'd never have thought of doing, but these were hardly ordinary circumstances. Whatever had blocked me from using my mind to look in, now also blocked me from looking out as well. But since there was nothing here to even suggest at how he'd achieved that, I had to look the hard way and search the room.

The draws under the bed were an obvious place to stash anything in the bare seeming rooms we all started out with. They were just as likely to be trapped though, since if the door had not been trapped specifically for me, then he would obviously have been trying to discourage anything beyond that.

It wasn't trapped though. They contained a collection of items though – Vexen's shield, Lexaeus' massive axe-sword, Marluxia's Scythe, Larxene's knives and Zexion's Book of Retribution. Why had he collected the weapons of our lost members?

I reached curiously for one, but as I did so I felt the same weakness, the same oppressive pressures I had when I'd entered Castle Oblivion. Something about each of these had carried the nature of Castle Oblivion with them. I could no more approach them than I dared enter the Castle itself again. These must be what was preventing me from using my mind instead.

For all the curiosities in the draw though, there was nothing that explained Xion's disappearance, or his odd behaviour in the visions I'd had. Where else would he conceal something? It was then I realized that untidy as his bed was, the pillows had been neatly stacked in two piles of two. They never stay like that while I slept if I arranged them, and Xion shared a number of things I did. Perhaps this was one of them, and they'd been arranged like that as a clue.

Apparently they had – there was nothing under the first two pillows of course, but I checked anyway to be thorough. Underneath the second pair was a folded piece of paper with my name written on it. This must be what he'd had Stiltzkin direct me here for, so I sat down to read it.

_'Roxas,_

_If you're reading this, it means I've left the castle and the Organization. Sorry about the door, by the way – I didn't want to encourage anyone else to come looking._

_I know you want to do what has to be done for Liam to awaken and his story to continue, but you have something to look forward to afterwards. Even if he doesn't realize it, you'll still exist as a part of him. Maybe you'll get lucky and be able to act as well, working with him, I don't know. But think about it, what'll be left of me but a few memories?_

_You at least will remember me – I've been assured of that, I can't tell you who by, but he did it at my request. Others will be able to remember only if they're given a nudge in the right direction._

_But all that will only be useful if you succeed, Roxas. I don't want you to. I don't want to be forgotten, even if you'll remember me. I don't care about Kingdom Hearts or the Organization or anything. In the real Xion's life, she was reprogrammed by Xemnas to attack you – well now I'm reprogramming myself thanks to that same person – the one I said I wouldn't name. If you want Liam's story to continue, you, Riku, Naminé, DiZ – you'll all have to square with me, even if I have to threaten them one by one to bring you out._

_Come out of the castle and play, Roxas – out where their rules and restrictions won't get in our way. I'm waiting for you._

_Xion.'_

"Oh, bloody hell," I muttered. "What have you done, Xion?" More concerning was the question I didn't voice out loud – who was this person he wouldn't name? Who had enough power to ensure I'd remember Xion after his impending demise, without ever being noticed by me – or was it someone I already knew?

At the very least, I now knew the reason for Xion's actions in the vision. Riku, once he'd figured out who Xion was, would undoubtedly want to take him back for the same reasons I would – without the memories he had, Liam wouldn't wake up.

Now I was faced with a dilemma. Who could I tell about this? Sora would refuse to get involved, that much I was certain of. Xion, obviously, was out of the question, and the rest of the Organization would inevitably inform Xemnas, who'd order Xion's destruction. I wanted that to be on my terms though, not when Xemnas commanded it.

I kept Xion's message, then headed back to my room as I continued to considered this.

That left Riku, Naminé and DiZ as my only option. I doubted DiZ would want anything to do with me, knowing his general attitude to Nobodies. Naminé I'd probably have to sneak past DiZ to reach. Just Riku then, and tracking him down was likely to be a chore in itself.

Unless... Xion had lodged a message with Stiltzkin, and Moogles are happy to operate their stores to anyone at all. No doubt Riku would stop by a Moogle or two sooner or later. But what to ask them to tell him?

Simple. I looked ahead, found my next mission would be my first visit to Halloween Town on heart collection duty, then asked Stiltzkin to pass a message on to Riku, asking me to meet me there. Hopefully he'd see another Moogle before that day.


	22. Help at Halloween

I kept busy after then, not with the Organization's various attempts to make me work. No prizes for guessing how unsuccessful that turned out to be.

More interesting, at least for me, was a little plan I'd had forming. Back where Sora was, it was starting to get toward that same time of year it is now – Christmas. The Organization pays this no attention in the slightest, which would mean that I'd never get the chance to see one before I went back to Liam.

So naturally, I decided to arrange for one instead. I kept most of my work quiet and out of sight – Stiltzkin lent me one of his storage rooms to stash everything in, and even helped me obtain a number of things so no one would get suspicious, while I enlisted the help of Saïx's own Replica for when the time came to set things up. Since he, like me, had a fair idea that a certain couple of members wouldn't approve, especially since I hadn't bothered anyone with this, he was only too happy to agree.

It kept my mind off things, and stopped me from worrying, which when you're faced not one but four distinct threats facing you, is a welcome change. There was, however, no confirmation from Stiltzkin about the message for Riku, which increasingly bothered me.

Then the day came for that mission. I bought another chain off Stiltzkin, as I'd promised him I'd do – this time Olympia – then sat around waiting for Saïx to turn up, listening to the scant morning gossip.

When Xaldin, almost as bad as Saïx himself, joined us he paused beside me to say, "It seems an imposter has surfaced. Someone who wears our coat." Then he gave me a meaningful glance.

"Go do your own recon on them," I told him. "It's nothing to do with me."

"Perhaps if we knew where..."

"Oh, stop that will you?" I demanded irritably. "Just because I can see more than you, doesn't mean I'm going to do your work for you."

"If it were not for Xion's situation..." he trailed off, moving on. Now that was interesting. I would have expected him to say 'disappearance', but situation... what were the others being told.

"Hey, Demyx," I called as he came in. "Heard anything about what Xion's up to?"

"Xion? Probably working early again. Saïx just tells us he goes to him first thing in the morning, then he's gone for the day. No one's seen her come back either. Suspicious if you ask me, but it kinda makes me look lazier."

So at least Saïx knew of Xion's disappearance, but was keeping it under wraps. Intriguing.

Saïx gave me no chance to press him for answers though, immediately sending me on my way almost as soon as he entered. That would have to wait.

* * *

><p>Halloween Town is a bit of a curiosity. Much of it remains the same through all the visits both Sora and his Nobody visit it, except on Sora's – and of course Liam's – later visits, the short, simple route to where they enter the world is replaced by the Hinterlands.<p>

Normally, I'm meant to encounter that short, simple route too, not those Hinterlands. But whether by Liam's Influences, Sora and the book or just something none of us had counted on, I ended up in the Hinterlands too, with it's collection of trees sporting a sign of various other holiday events.

Today's mission was another simple Heart-gathering one. I wasn't too concerned about the kinds of Heartless I'd meet, since I doubted there'd be any I couldn't handle. A few Wight Knights, some Wizards that were a little troublesome in groups and several Trick Ghosts. There were others too, but all of the Pureblood variety and hardly worth mentioning.

There was no sign of Riku though. Once I cleared out the Hinterlands and the Graveyard just outside the town itself, I continued on in, having to draw back out of sight quickly when I noticed Jack wandering through, deep in thought about the next Halloween. I might not agree with all the Organization's rules, but keeping a low profile was one of the ones I kept to more often.

The Heartless had other ideas however, swarming up around the fountain and the Graveyard behind me. Jack had little trouble with his magic and the broad swipes he could make with each arm, though he'd probably have had even less trouble if I, or any other person with a Keyblade, had been with him.

While he was busy there, I retreated back into the Graveyard to handle those there. More kinds of Heartless showed up, Gargoyles, Emerald Blues, Silver Rocks, Hover Ghosts and several Chill Rippers.

While good for the mission, probably netting me far more than the required hearts, it was trouble for me. I sent my Keyblade flying around with an infusion of Aero, the same trick Ventus had introduced me to before, then while it was busily picking off the more distant Heartless I threw around several of the fire-storms I'd originally come up with back at the Beast's Castle. This time though, they left scorched marks where they caught gravestones and the ground, and a number of trees ended up needing a quick bit of magic to put them out again while I cleared up the last of them.

It seemed odd for the Heartless population to suddenly surge like this though, at least here outside the Realm of Darkness. What could have caused it? I was overlooking the obvious answer because like most obvious answers, you don't think of it until it hits you squarely in the face.

When the last of the surge finally died down again, I headed back down into town only to find it devoid of both Heartless and residents. A brief concern for them saw me check up to make sure no one had been inadvertently lost, but all were present. Even Lock, Shock and Barrel, who I noted were trying to sneak up on me.

"Trick or treat!" Lock exclaimed behind me.

"It's a trick!" I replied, turning quickly to use Blizzard on the pumpkin, then knock it back toward them. This has the interesting effect of changing the explosion of fire, into one of ice – neatly freezing them all to the spot.

"Hey!" Shock complained.

"Not fair!" Barrel finished.

"You started it," I told them. "Not my fault if you try to sneak up on someone with eyes in the back of his head."

They shared a look, teeth starting to chatter with the cold, then altogether announced, "Awesome! Can we see them?"

I may have underestimated those three kids slightly. I forgot how impossibly hard it is to scare off anyone who lives in the town dedicated to just that.

"I'll make you a deal," I told them. "If you can catch me out, then I'll show you. But you only get to try once for every time I show up."

"Why only once?"

"When are you coming back?"

"Are you even coming back?"

I couldn't tell you which of them asked which of those, even looking back on it. They all spoke at once, it was hard to tell.

"Of course I'm coming back," I said after a pause to figure out what had been said. "I've got work to do here. That's why only once – you don't want to get in the way of my work. So I'll see you next time I'm around."

"Hey, mister!" Lock called after me. "Can you let us out of this ice?"

I gave him a smirk, called a fair sized fireball into one hand and replied, "Are you sure you want me to?"

Now that is the way to really scare them. Since the ice showed no sign of melting though, there were a trio of hesitant nods. Despite the appearance of the fireball I held, I only sent three smaller ones to melt the ice again.

Strangely enough, they found somewhere else much more interesting than hanging around me.

I should have left then, since I'd collected my quota for the mission, but I didn't want to leave without finding out if Riku was here or not, so I started to search the place instead.

The trees up in the Hinterlands refused me entry to any of the other holiday-themed worlds, even Christmas Town itself. Since there was nowhere else to search, I headed through town and into the graveyards behind it, better known as the boneyards.

I had expected there to be at least a few Heartless, but none showed up at all. Perhaps they'd all been eliminated with that unusual surge of them earlier? I didn't know enough about them to be able to tell.

Liam might like this place for reasons I will never fully understand, but I find it a little creepy that the route through some of those areas seems to lie in crypts or graves and the like. Maybe I'm just not a Halloween kind of person.

Anyway, I eventually found Riku stood on top of that curly hill, already in the form of Ansem. The white hair distinguished that appearance even before he turned around.

"I was starting to think the Heartless had got you," he murmured in Ansem's voice. "I saw you start to fight them."

"Hey, just remember who's Nobody you're talking about here."

"Good point. Sora never was one to give up easily. Don't tell me you called me here just to chat though."

"No, it's something more serious than that. You know about Xion, right?"

"He came to the place DiZ and I took Sora," Riku nodded. "I didn't see him myself, I heard this from DiZ. He didn't think much of Xion at first, until Naminé told him what he is. She took him aside to talk, then a few hours later he left again saying there were things he needed to try and do."

"I can tell you some of what he's been doing since, but you won't like it."

"I don't like a lot of things, Roxas," he chuckled. "I don't like being stuck like this, but it was necessary."

"Stuck? I guess that means you've fought him already then."

"Fought – you mean that was Xion? I didn't notice you watching."

"I wasn't exactly watching," I told him. "I caught sight of it in a vision a while back. It had the feeling of not having happened yet, but that was back then."

"I guess Sora was right about seeing the future then. Alright, what's Xion up to?"

"Here. This should explain it." I handed him the message Xion had left me.

Riku seemed to take his time reading it, or maybe he was reading it again to make sure he'd read it right the first time. He wordlessly handed it back to me.

"I didn't think there was anyone else I could talk to about it," I said. "You probably know what DiZ thinks of Nobodies, even me."

"And you'd never get to Naminé without going through him," Riku finished. "You know, I wonder if there wasn't something fundamentally flawed with Vexen's Replica program. Xion's showing the same kind of attitude his Replica of me showed. He insisted that he had to be rid of me in order to become real, and Xion's pretty much saying the same thing here."

"I guess Vexen never perfected the program or something. Anyway, I know you're probably busy too. No doubt it'll be hard to keep DiZ from finding out about this if we have to meet too often. But-"

"You don't even need to ask," Riku interrupted. "I'm already trying to keep that big brute off your back, though he's been oddly quiet lately. I'll keep an eye out for Xion too. Naminé says we might need him anyway, so... I might have to bring him to them too."

"No," I told him. "That's my task. When the time comes, I have to face and destroy him. The missing memories that make up Xion will return to me, then I just have to hand myself over to you and DiZ."

"Why not do it sooner?"

"The time is key, Riku. It has to happen at the right time, or certain events could be influenced. I'm not willing to gamble with the future, even if Xion is. As long as I don't fight him too soon... I don't doubt he's looking for me – the letter certainly suggests it – but I want to meet him on my terms, at the appointed time and place – nowhere else."

"So you need me to keep him away from you until then." I just nodded. "Any idea how long?"

"A little over two-hundred days. You'll know when – I'll have quit the Organization for good. Steer clear of Twilight Town on that day, Riku. It's my fight, not yours."

"I'll keep watch. You don't mind if I try and arrange a little help for you though?"

"Of course not – as long as it isn't on that day. Who did you have in mind?"

"The King and I are still on good terms, despite this," he gestured to himself. "I'll talk with him and see what can be done."

"Thanks Riku. I owe you for this."

"Nonsense. Just looking out for my friends – and their Nobodies."

Riku can protest that all he likes, but I maintain I still owe him that favour even now.


	23. Near Miss

The following day, I was sent alone to the Beast's Castle to eliminate an 'unspecified giant Heartless', with suggestions there were high concentrations of Pureblood Heartless around. A brief glance into the life I would have left had I been Sora's Nobody, and I knew more details. There'd be a Gigas Shadow in the Ballroom, which while powerful was hardly worth the trouble, but the real opponent lay in the Dark Follower in the western hallway.

Like it's weaker cousin the Darkside, once you've got the hang of defeating it, it's easy. Since I had no one around to worry about, I got on with dispatching it without a care for whatever was going on around me, and like the last Darkside I'd met I didn't hold with attacking the hands.

Dark Followers are slightly brighter than Darksides though, and seem to notice much quicker when their opponent has seemingly disappeared along with a mysterious headache. It tried to look up to see me, which didn't really work since I was holding onto one of those long streams of darkness that flow from its head. Then it leaned to one side, swinging me down into view beside its head.

"Don't mind me," I told it amicably. "I'm just hanging around."

The eyes flicked to the Keyblade in my free hand – quite a feat, since the eyes of most Heartless are an indistinguishable yellow glow.

"What? Oh this thing?" I said, bringing up my Keyblade. "Now how did that get there?" I wondered, as if I'd never seen it before.

The Dark Follower did not seem to appreciate that, and bunched one fist up. I readied myself to let go of the streamer to avoid the blow, but then it paused, looking down the hall toward the narrow hall that led back to the stairs.

I wondered for a moment what it had noticed, then the roar of the Beast shattered the silence. It was almost deafeningly loud, and far closer than I had been on the few times I'd heard that roar before. We stared down at the hallway, it with the fist still bunched, and me still hanging on the streamer with my Keyblade in hand, as if entranced.

Then the Beast himself appeared, bounding around the corner with such speed that the carpet was shoved aside under him as he turned sharply. Bellowing incoherently, he charged the apparently surprised Dark Follower, leapt up with his front paws wide and claws on full, terrifying display, then crashed into the Dark Follower just above the hole in its chest.

It didn't recoil back from the blow interestingly, but stared downwards at the point of impact as it simply faded out with a rush of dark wind. The Beast had continued through the Dark Follower, and had landed with a heavy thump beyond.

I felt the streamer I'd been holding onto become steadily less solid, and realized that without it around to fall onto at all, this was not going to end well. For a single probably somewhat comical moment of defying gravity, I kind of hung in the empty air looking up at my hand holding insubstantial air, then fell.

It came as somewhat of a surprise to find that I didn't end up hitting the floor, though I heard the sounds of my Keyblade clattering onto it. I didn't recall letting go of it, but somewhere on the way down I must have.

"You can look now," I heard Beast growl from just above me. I did so, and found he'd caught me. That explained not hitting the floor.

"Thanks," I murmured as he set me back down onto the floor.

"You are the one Cogsworth mentioned, aren't you? Sora's friend."

"That's me. I didn't know if you'd been told about me or not."

"He said there were others... others you couldn't trust."

"Anyone who wears this but isn't me," I confirmed, plucking at the front of my coat. I doubted Riku would come here again, and besides maybe the Beast would have seen Xehanort's Heartless while at Hollow Bastion. "I ought to be going though. Destroying that thing was my mission for the day."

"Wait. I was left with something for you. Come with me."

Now this was unusual. Who could possibly have had something for me, given that there were only a handful of people who actually knew about me? Maybe Sora was taking a hand in my life again? I doubted that, since I'd told him before I could manage, but it was a possible explanation.

I followed has he stomped up toward his room, occasionally smashing a few Heartless out of the way, destroying them easily. I'd have pitched in to help, but he seemed to have no problem with it.

His room was still a ruined mess, but I wasn't surprised. He let me over to the table that had his rose on it, then pointed to a free bit of table beside it.

"Sora left it," Beast told me. "Or at least, he said he was Sora. He looked... different. Cogsworth said you told him he could be trusted.

There on the table, there was something on a thin chain, the chain coiled up neatly. It wasn't the kind of chain for the Keyblade, but the kind of one for a necklace or similar. On the end of it was something I'd have recognised anywhere.

Look at any image of me while in Twilight Town. Alright, Sora's Roxas will do just as well, since we look identical. Look closely, and you'll spot the little cross-shaped necklace I wear. I know, it doesn't look like a necklace, but it is, believe me. That was what I saw.

I knew in an instant this was mine, taken from my room, because when I tried to find mine I got back the same sight I was seeing now.

"It wasn't Sora," I told Beast, taking it back. "His name is Xion, and he's absolutely not to be trusted."

"He said you'd say that. Told me when you did, it would already be too late."

"Too late for what?" I wondered, but Beast shrugged.

"That was all he told me. You should be careful on your way out. I'd... appreciate it if you used the front gates in future, by the way. For coming and going."

"I'll make a special point of it for you. Thanks for getting this back to me, Beast."

"Just doing what I was asked," he replied demurely, turning back to his rose. I knew the conversation was over. He had his own troubles to worry about, never mind mine.

The question remained though... too late for what? On my way out I mentally searched the entire castle and grounds thoroughly, but there seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary, not so far anyway.

Either Xion was up to something that wasn't in this world, or he had figured out a way to block himself out from my mind without making it obvious. Since he shared a bit more of Liam's creativity than I do, I admitted I wouldn't have been surprised to find that was the case.

I tried to tune in on Xion, but got nothing at all. I couldn't even get anything to focus on, let alone even a general idea of where he was. He was actively blocking me out alright, so I checked up on other worlds too now, starting to push my limits slightly so I could continue on out of the castle and focus elsewhere too.

Let's just say it's possible, but not easy. One or two walls helped me discover that, along with some of the stairs.

All I found was the Cavern of Remembrance in Hollow Bastion, but strangely I found it when looking in detail at the old mansion in Twilight Town. The two were, as far as I could tell, entirely unrelated.

I considered going to the mansion to find out what it was, but just that thought along caused a Bad Feeling. Given my past experience with them, I chose not to go anyway and find out what was causing it.

During finding all this, I'd managed to make my way into the courtyard, where I started paying more attention because another Bad Feeling had cropped up. It was similar to the first, but at the same time subtly different. Don't ask me how I tell the difference, I just do.

The courtyard was devoid of activity of any kind though, so I warily continued on, nudging open the front gates to the bridge. As I did so not only did that feeling intensify, but an odd orange barrier seemed to wrap around from the other side of the doors, starting to follow the outlines of the courtyard walls.

It took me a few moments to realize that I'd seen this orange barrier before – with its chains of stylized hearts making up the whole barrier that was rapidly spreading around the courtyard, this was the Will's Cage.

In moments it had enclosed the whole of the courtyard, barring off the front doors of the castle, but somehow incomplete still as the top of the barrier flickered up and down like the flames of a fire licking up.

Of course, the secret passageway into the Beast's castle was still open, and the barrier had not tried to cover over it. It must have been trying to follow the walls again, to complete the barrier. While it was still incomplete, I risked a glance around the open doors to see Master Eraqus's signature Keyblade was waiting on the ground on the far side of the bridge.

Something snapped behind me, causing me to turn sharply. The barrier had snapped over the secret entrance, completing the ring and causing the barrier to reach upward and try to lock me inside its reach again. Without Xion or any other Nobody, there was no why my own dark corridor would get me out of this if I let it seal me in, so while there was still time I formed one.

It was a close race between the closing barrier and the corridor forming, one that the corridor was losing. I had it open, but I hadn't directed it or stabilized it, if I went in now I'd suffer and have no idea where I'd end up. I figured I had time to manage one or the other, but there was no way I'd get both.

Given that I still held Ven's heart within me, I figured it unsafe to risk any further harm coming to it, so I stabilized the corridor then dived in just moments before the Will's Cage completed. There was a sound that I felt more than heard, almost like a deep toned cry of anguished rage, the source not apparent to it.

I brushed that aside though, and started through the dark corridor I'd created, not knowing where I'd end up or what would be lying in wait for me.


	24. A Booked Battle

You remember a while back, I left a note at the start of a chapter mentioning that Lee had gone off to respond to a letter from good old King Mickey, and that he'd left me to cover for him? Well he might have arranged through our friend Neku for no one to notice I don't exactly look like him, but he forgot to let me know how long he'd be. Surely I can't be the only one getting worried about what's happened to him this time? I'd ask Neku, but Liam took the book with him, and Neku isn't listening to me apparently.

Bit of a concern, no?

Anyway.

* * *

><p>One of the big inconveniences of travelling by dark corridor if you're me, is that while in them I can't See out. Visions occasionally, premonitions, but I can't send my mind out wandering to see anywhere else.<p>

So the corridor I'd hastily opened to escape another meeting with Master Eraqus's animated armour had been stabilized to make it safe, something chosen out of consideration for Ventus's heart, but had no hints of the destination it would carry me to, or what I'd find there.

To further complicate the issue, I had a warning from the Beast over my head that Xion was somehow involved and up to something, along with the warning the words that it was already too late – though not what for.

Dark corridors don't go backwards though, and stable or not they don't last forever. I had little choice but to go where this one was taking me, and hope I was ready for anything that awaited me there.

When I exited, for a moment I thought I was in Dark City. It certainly looked similar, but as my eyes adjusted to the poorly lit gloom I realized it was _a_ city, just not Dark City. I had been deposited on a vacant street with only a few parked cars in the distance. A glance behind me told me it was a dead-end road – one way in and out.

It was hard to make out the buildings around me in any great detail. They were all at least two floors high, some even more than that. One had huge windows that arched, almost like those of a church, while its partner opposite had no windows at all, just wide access doors onto the street where the pavement lowered as if to accommodate any incoming vehicles.

The area lit up slightly as the clouds above were blown aside to allow a full moon to shine down. Some people say you can't see much by moonlight, but when there's few other sources of light you can definitely see better.

I looked around and up to the rooftops to ensure there was no one watching that I could see, then retreated into the corner of two buildings to concentrate, trying to see further out. Nothing happened – something was blocking me from even getting it started now. If I wanted to learn anything about this place, I was going to have to do it the hard way.

"Samurais," I muttered, willing them to come to me. Again, nothing happened. My trump cards were being tossed aside one by one, each one as useless as the last in the face of whatever was lying in wait.

With no other choice, I started down one side of the street, trying the various doors and accesses along the way. All of them were locked. There were no gaps between the buildings here at least, so if anything did come at me I'd see it coming.

Like the corridor had done, this street was herding me. Everything seemed to be designed so that I had only one route I could take, only one way to go, and I didn't like being controlled like this. I briefly entertained the idea of taking a new corridor out, but dismissed it entirely. I wanted to know what was going on here, and I wouldn't have been surprised to find that they too wouldn't respond to me here either.

When I reached the corner that was the only apparent exit, I stopped and stared. It was another dead end, almost identical to the one I'd just come down. Different vehicles, but parked in the same places. Similar buildings, but in a different layout. Something suspicious was going on here.

Taking care to keep both of the dead-end roads in view, I backed into another corner, between the two buildings on the outside of the corner. That way I'd be able to see all of both of them, nothing would be able to sneak up on me there.

That was the plan, at least. Part way there I bumped into something, my nerves causing me to draw away sharply, turning to see. I half-expected it to be just some vehicle parked there, not a person. Certainly not a person wearing a very familiar coat of the Organization.

"Seen enough yet, Roxas?" Xion asked me, as if this were normal.

"You did this, didn't you?" I asked shrewdly. "Eraqus showing up with the Will's Cage again and the corridor's destination."

"Yes," he nodded calmly. "You played right into my hands. I knew you wouldn't stay to fight Eraqus's armour unless there was no choice, so I forced his Will's Cage to give you a chance to get out. Just enough of a chance to find a way out, not to direct it."

"Why?"

"Didn't you read my letter? Stiltzkin should have directed you to it by now."

"Of course I read it. But why go to all this trouble to get what would have happened anyway?"

"Because I don't want it to happen that way!" he almost shrieked at me. "I will _not_ bow down to fate and let it walk all over me! I won't meet you on your terms Roxas, it's you who'll have to meet me on my terms, where I decide, where I want, and how I want!"

Like I've said before, Xion shares more of Liam's traits than I do – among them his sometimes short temper and rash attitude when provoked. I realized this, and decided maybe I could put this to good use for me. Rash people make mistakes, the kind of mistakes that could be exploited.

"You really think you can just change the way things are meant to happen like that?" I asked, cautiously backing away from him and preparing to summon my Keyblade at a moment's notice. "You really think a copy can defeat the real thing?" I felt a little guilty for throwing that at him, since I knew he didn't like hearing that particular truth about him, but forced myself to remember, Xion wasn't a friend any more, he was an enemy.

His head came up sharply at that comment with true fury in his eyes. "I am _not_ some mere copy," he hissed. "I won't stand here and let you say such things about me."

"It's true though," I persisted. "Look at Riku – you know he had to go through Castle Oblivion, and face the Replica of him that Vexen made. The Riku Replica was told that if he destroyed Riku, he'd become real – but no matter what he did, he couldn't beat the genuine article, even after destroying Zexion to take a part of his power from him."

"The Riku Replica was flawed," Xion asserted. "He was a copy that was led into the darkness, identical but for that. I am different, better than him. I'm not just a copy, I was designed to take from you everything that is you, and then to finish you off with your own power to take your place."

"Vexen created you before the Riku Replica, Xion. If anything, you're potentially more flawed than he was. Still think you're better than he was?"

"I'm not being manipulated, Roxas. Riku's Replica was tricked by Larxene, by Marluxia, by everyone in that castle. There's no one pulling this puppet's strings but the puppet himself."

"Oh, really? So why are you still obeying the basic command Vexen programmed you with? Why are you still set on taking my place, exactly as Vexen told you – exactly as Xemnas told him to make you?"

"You see any other way for me to keep on existing?" he demanded. "If I want to live, I have to be the one to end you, or to change the course of events so that Liam never wakes up." I started to reply, but he shook his head and swung one arm as if summoning his Keyblade. Instead of the Keyblade though, Lexaeus' massive axe-sword appeared in his hand. "Enough of this," he growled. "It ends here and now."

So much for trying to talk him out of it. I'd managed to provoke him though, that much was certain – now to see if it would pay off.

Xion rushed me, taking Skysplitter in both hands as he prepared to deliver a blow to my side, but my premonitions, ever useful, caught this coming and allowed me to leap over the blade unharmed. Since the momentum of that blade had been considerable I knew Xion wouldn't be able to follow up immediately, so I summoned my Keyblade in mid air then almost before my feet hit the ground again I struck low, aiming for his hand. I didn't want that blade swung at me again if I could help it, but Xion held firm on the handle, not letting go. His second strike struck true with a power that would have thrown me a fair way down the street, but instead flung me against a nearby building.

I was definitely not going to win this fight by taking the offensive, that much was clear after just those few short attacks. It would have left me open, and Xion would capitalize on that. I quickly discovered magic was out of the question when I sent a barrage of fire at him that he walked through without even flinching.

I continued to retreat back down one of the dead ends away from him while cudgelled my brain for a way out, painfully aware that sooner or later I was going to be out of room. Xion meanwhile continued to advance on me, shaking one hand to dismiss Skysplitter in favour of Graceful Dahlia, Marluxia's scythe. As he did so, the parked vehicles seemed to rearrange themselves so they lined the edge of the road, leaving no gap between them. If Xion swung that scythe at its widest reach, he'd be able to cover the whole street between them now.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Xion taunted me. "I thought a copy couldn't beat the real thing? Why aren't you proving that right?"

If only I knew how! Something had changed, something that had made him immune to my magic and unreachable through my mind, something that allowed him to direct a dark corridor and block out my attempts to See.

Xion rushed me again, swinging the scythe wide and with deadly speed. I turned and ran from that, knowing I had no defence against it, then spotted my chance to get clear. I veered to one side of the street, then dropped to the ground, rolled underneath a car and scrambled to my feet on the other side, keeping low to the ground so Xion wouldn't see me sneak back down and past him.

Xion had other ideas though, causing the vehicles to rearrange once more. This time there were none of them. In the folds of his hands now were Larxene's knives, but this wasn't what got my attention. Just peeking out the top of his right pocket was the top of a book with a tiger-strip pattern on the cover. The Book. If I could get it off him...

With the short reach of the knives, Xion had to close in to get to me. He'd already been heading for me, and in the moments before he reached my I got my Keyblade back in hand and lashed out, not aiming in particular for him at all, just keeping him at a distance. I had to figure out his attacks to make this work.

He struck out for me several more times, each time the Keyblade moved to intercept it, and each time he drew his arm back to avoid harm. Was there a pattern there, or was it just random? It was too hard to tell, and I didn't want him changing weapons on me again, so I took a chance and attacked.

Xion jumped back from the first strike, sidestepping the second and making a jab for my unprotected side. First round to him, but I wasn't going to give up that easily. An overhand blow aimed for the head saw him sidestep first this time, then a thrust forward at him and he stepped back again. Now I lunged low to his right, striking upwards with the Keyblade to keep his right arm from coming down at me. He moved to my left, but I had anticipated this and as I went harmlessly past him I was able to snatch the book from his pocket, roll to keep from falling flat on the ground, then turn quick enough to fend off a strike from his own Keyblade just as he summoned it.

Our Keyblades rang out against each other as they collided, each of us trying to force the other back. Xion paused though, then looked down at the now empty pocket. During his moment of distraction I pulled back and the sudden lack of resistance made him stumble over.

"Looking for something?" I asked slyly, holding up the book in one hand.

"That's-" he started, then broke off and smirked. "It doesn't matter. I made provisions in case that happened. You still can't win Roxas."

"Says who?" I grinned, dismissing my Keyblade and removing the pen Xion had left hooked on the back cover. Xion looked afraid for a moment, then switched back to Graceful Dahlia and made to attack me again. I evaded those attacks, all the while trying to find some cover. The vehicles once again rearranged themselves to give Xion all the reach he'd need. Like I had last time, I ducked under a car – but this time I stayed there and waited, watching Xion from my safe, if small vantage.

Xion had been forcing me back up one of the two streets again, so had assumed I'd try to get out of that and started to head back down again. As soon as I was certain of this I got out from underneath the car and headed up to the same end of the road he was now heading away from, then opened the book to the first blank page and wrote:

'Roxas gains the aid he needs to escape from Xion.'

Simple, but hopefully effective. In keeping it unclear like that, I hoped the book would pick the best possible option for me.

"Little sneak!" Xion called to me as the vehicles disappeared entirely as Skysplitter returned. He'd seen through my ruse, but it was too late now I hoped, my own use of the book should be taking effect. I had no idea what it'd be, but I had to hope it would work.

I drew out my Keyblade so I'd be ready to withstand another assault from Xion, but before he reached me a new dark corridor appeared between us, depositing someone else. I couldn't see who at first as they exited on the opposite side of the portal to me.

"You!" I heard Xion snap. "I'll get rid of you along with him."

"No, you won't," a tantalizingly familiar yet unknown voice said. As the corridor closed though I realized who the speaker had been – it was Naminé.

"I can and I will-" Xion started, but then stopped with a glazed expression. Skysplitter vanished, leaving him swaying slightly.

"You've got to go now, Roxas!" Naminé told me. "I can't stop him permanently – there's no way for me to manage that."

"But-" I started, but she shook her head.

"His influences are gone as long as I've neutralized him like this. Go, quickly!"

I opened a corridor, then glanced back to Naminé and Xion.

"You can't stay here either," I told her. "Xion will come after you too. Come with me."

Naminé didn't hesitate to join me, taking my hand as we entered the corridor. I'd aimed it for Twilight Town, intending to get her back to the safety of Riku and DiZ as soon as possible.

"How did you know I needed you?" I asked her along the way.

"You're connected to Liam, just like Xion. I can pick up things about you. I knew you were in danger and that it was something I could stop, so I came."

"I'm glad you did... but I think there was more to it than that."

"What makes you say that?" Wordlessly, I handed the book to her, open on the page I'd written. "This is... this is the book I took from Liam when he went to sleep... you made it happen..."

"You took it from Liam? How did Xion get it then?"

"He stole it from me," Naminé replied with a note of shame. "I got careless, then while Riku was away..."

"He took it," I finished for her. "Maybe you ought to use it to keep yourself safe from Xion," I suggested. "At least then Xion can't take it back off you, and you can give me a hand out of situations like that one."

"I don't like using it, but... maybe it's become necessary. Thank you for returning it to me Roxas."

"Just doing the right thing," I answered, leading her out onto the lawns in front of the old mansion in Twilight Town. "You'd better get on inside to safety. I'll go on as soon as you're inside."

"You're not staying?"

"I don't think DiZ would appreciate my company," I replied with a rueful smile.


	25. Price to be Paid

I was roused early the next morning by someone knocking at the door to my room. For a few sleepy moments I thought it could have been Xion, but then my mind caught up with the rest of me and I realized the chances were it wasn't going to be him.

Since I hate using my mind first thing in the morning, I left whoever it was out there while I got myself ready, not being in any hurry at all. There were several more knocks and a couple of tired sounding yawns before I opened the door to find it had only been Saïx waiting for me.

"Under no circumstances should your face be the first one I see in the mornings," I yawned at him ungraciously. "What do you want?"

"We have been summoned," he said shortly, then turned and left with the further remark, "Make your way to the round room immediately."

As if it wasn't bad enough that Xemnas was rousing me in the middle of the night for arguments he knew he was going to lose, now he was calling all of us this early? Did the man not sleep at all?

Out of habit from those arguments, I arrived in a timely fashion, just with an expression like a thundercloud. I like my sleep, even if I don't sleep in. Disturbing it isn't a highly reccommended way to catch me at my best or most agreeable.

Once there I noticed most of the other members had somehow contrived to look as if they'd been wide awake already as well. Axel looked like he was trying not to fall back to sleep and Xigbar was clearly fending off a yawn. Xemnas of course showed not even a single hint of sleep about him.

"Alright, we're all here," I said, sounding as irritable as I looked. "What possessed you to get us all up this early?"

"Xion is gone," Xemnas responded shortly, ignoring my remark. So much for keeping that from them.

"What?" Demyx exclaimed, surprised. "You mean like, flew the coop?"

"Flew the coop and the Organization," Xigbar chuckled. "He's off on his own now."

"Preposterous," Xaldin muttered. "What would drive him to choose his own demise?"

"Xion can handle himself," I told him. "At least, unless he comes up against me."

"Then you know where to find him?" Saïx asked.

"No. He's grown skilled enough to block me out entirely. I just know what he's up to, I've got a fair idea of how I'm going to handle it and I don't need anyone else getting in the way and muddying up the waters any more."

"So you knew this had happened and failed to notify us."

"I told Xemnas and I'm telling you," I answered flatly. "I do whatever I feel is necessary, and I decide what's necessary by my judgement, not yours, his, or anyone elses. It was none of your concern what Xion was doing."

"How can you say that, Roxas?" Axel demanded, not seeming quite so sleepy now. "After all those times up on the clock tower with you two, you can't say I don't have a right to know too!"

"And what would you have done if I'd told you? Rushed off looking for him? The way he is now, that would see you destroyed, Axel – the same as anyone else who goes looking. I was trying to save your own life."

"So why only you?" Saïx asked when it became clear Axel had no answer to that. "What, aside from the obvious, is so special about you?"

"I know who my Somebody is, and what they're like. Xion is very similar to him, and that makes him predictable. Now I know what he's doing and some of how he's doing it, I can take steps to counter it and hold him off until the time comes."

"The time for what?" Xigbar spoke up again at last. "To get rid of him? Why not just deal with him now, before he becomes a threat later on?"

"Because the time isn't right for it. It has to happen at the right time, at the right place."

"Or?" Xemnas prompted.

"Or my Somebody never wakes up," I shrugged. "And I don't care how much the Organization doesn't want that. You might have made a member of me, but I still have my own goals and I'm not going to put them aside when they're in conflict with yours."

"You are becoming an increasingly difficult to ignore liability with that kind of attitude," he told me reprovingly.

"Yes," I agreed, "I know. But what can you do? Without me, you'll be stopped in your tracks unless Xion or I happen across any Heartless. With me, you have to accept that I'm going to do my own thing and work to my own ends, with what you want only being handled where it coincides, or becomes necessary for me to see to."

"He has a point," Xigbar chuckled. "And he has us over a barrel. Progress with his... quirks is better than no progress and no Keyblade to our name."

"I think not." Predictably, it was Saïx that disagreed with a cunning smirk, then a glance up to Xemnas, who nodded to him. "In light of this, you have a choice: work with us and surrender what knowledge you glean through this second sight of yours to us, or be forcibly ejected from the Organization and subject to immediate pursuit."

"And you know, once a Dusk catches your scent, it won't let up until it finds you," Xaldin added. "Then we need merely react to the information it reports back to us and leave you surrounded by Heartless – enough for you to meet what would have been your quota for that day, or more if you fell behind."

"You wouldn't dare," I said, trying to hide my slight fear at the idea of that happening. "I'd see any Nobody coming, and if I destroy it before it reports back, you'll never know where I am. You'd still be risking your supply of Hearts, which I have no problem with at all."

"Unless, each of those scouting Nobodies were accounted for specifically, given a set region to search for you," Saïx countered. "Then we need merely discern which one you dealt with, and we will know where to find you."

"I could listen in on you while you decide where each of them should be, find a number of them in any number of worlds, then you'd have to guess which part of which world I was in." I was grasping at straws here. I really wanted to put them off this idea, and I wasn't thinking straight under the pressure.

"You say Xion shares a number of Liam's traits," Xemnas said then. "I believe the same could be said of you, for I have observed such in you as well as him. It would be fair to say you would share his view of many things, such as his reluctance to allow any world to fall into the darkness. If we should threaten one such world thus, would you then not feel obliged to take preventative measures by weakening our Heartless at the scene?"

My fear, originally slight, was now well grounded. They didn't want to get in my way as such, just continue to benefit from my services no matter what I did – willingly or not, they'd find a way to get what they wanted from me. They were as bad as, if not worse than Xion with their own deviations by now.

I'd been deftly outmanoeuvred not once, but twice now – first by Xion, and now by the Organization itself. Either Xion was starting to have a noticeable effect on me, or they were smarter than I gave them credit for.

"Damn you," I muttered in chagrin. "You win... for now. Don't think this arrangement will go on any longer than I let it though."

"So tell us what Xion is up to," Saïx asked. "Why he left the Organization."

"I don't have any reason to tell you that."

"Our conditions were clear – you share with us what you learn through your second sight."

"I understood your conditions clearly," I retorted, then in a spiteful tone went on, "You failed to take into account other possibilities however. I never learned those things that way, so I'm not obliged to tell you a thing."

"Be as uncooperative as you want... so long as you share what you see, you need not be concerned with what we might command the Heartless to do."

I was determined however not to tell them everything. Like what I did for them, only what I felt necessary, and if they didn't like it that was too bad. It wasn't as if they could tell when and what I saw.

* * *

><p>I was dispatched shortly after that meeting to Twilight Town to eliminate an Avalanche, one of the more troublesome airbourne Heartless. Fortunately I remembered to stock up on fire spells and switch to Spellbinder for a further magic boost. Interestingly, defeating this Heartless caused the chain for Oblivion to appear, rattling on the ground as if it had been dropped.<p>

Through the whole mission I had a sense of being watched, and I got the impression the watcher wasn't friendly. I searched around with my mind, determining that it was somewhere in Twilight Town, but no hints as to who or what it was. I was fairly certain it wasn't Xion, since trying to get anything on him still not only turned up nothing, but failed to get started at all still. However he'd figured out how to block me out, it was still effective.

I didn't bother to report back to Saïx. He always seemed to know when I'd completed a mission anyway, and I didn't want to subject myself to his smug expression or talk to anyone. I doubted even Axel would have managed to cheer me up, though he proved me wrong when he stopped by my room later on. It was nice to have someone I could beat at my games for a change.

I didn't, however, let him find any of the Kingdom Hearts games. I don't think he needed to get that shock.

Our little session was cut short by yet another visit from Saïx, who commandeered Axel claiming he needed to speak with him, then before he left told me that once again, Xemnas wanted to speak with me. I wasn't surprised to hear that.

I still resented what they'd done earlier, so it was understandable when I stumped up the stairs to the Altar of Naught again, spotted him once again staring into the perpetual night-time sky and in the tones of the mortally offended said, "What are you trying to extort out of me now?"

"As I recall, when we first spoke here I warned you that in time, we would find your price. Now we have extracted it and employed it, you are bound by our terms. I see no extortion about it."

"You threatened me," I accused him. "and other people and entire worlds besides that. Using that to force me to work for you is wrong no matter what way you slice it."

"Perhaps you should see things from our point of view instead of your own for a change. Then maybe you'd understand why we sought to bring you fully under our control. Now with the benefits of your abilities, we can prevent any threat before it happens, even as it is being planned-"

"I don't see on demand," I told him. Alright, yes I do, but at this point only Vexen and Xion knew that, and Vexen was gone. "You'll get what I get when I get it. Whether it's useful to you or not is another matter."

"Then you can at least divulge what you have seen so far."

"Are you kidding me? We'd be here until the day I face Xion and wake up Liam if I tried to go into all that, and in any case you wouldn't believe much of it, heart or not!"

So far as I know, only Sora and Riku have ever been told they're just video game characters, though Kairi and Naminé probably know too. Each of them took it fairly well, though we've never actually found out what Sora's response was, but I suspected there'd be some – especially the Nobodies of the Organization – that would have trouble coming to terms with it. Besides, it gave me a convenient excuse to hide whatever I wanted under that label.

"There is undoubtedly something you can reveal right now."

I thought about it, then decided there was indeed something, provided I was careful about how I 'revealed' it.

"Xion's departure would have happened anyway, without Liam's influence making it come sooner," I told him. "Either way, some influence came from a certain trio who plan against you, and who despite earlier I still in some part conspire with because I want the same thing."

"Liam's awakening," Xemnas murmured.

I ignored that and went on, "You know of two of them by now – Riku and Naminé. They're working with a man name DiZ, who you know better as Ansem the Wise."

"And do you know where they are?"

"Of course not," I snorted. "I might share the same goal, but I only deal with them whenever I run across them while out and about, and then only with Riku. Naminé too, but very rarely."

"And I imagine if I asked how Naminé was spirited away from Castle Oblivion and away from us..."

"You'd get no answer, " I confirmed his suspicions. I knew Axel had some part in it, but I refused to implicate him. "As for anything else... whenever something relevant comes up, I'll pass on anything I have on it, not before."

"At least you can be trusted to honour your word," he noted as I turned to leave again.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," I threw back. "Or keep from finding ways out of it."


	26. Unseen Dream

The next week was filled with missions. Now that they had an excuse to make me do them, I had little choice but to make up for the slacking off I'd done since the start. Remember that, slacking off might pay off now, but it'll come back and bite you later. Especially when it's hounded toward you by Saïx.

Through all of this I kept my evenings as free as possible to keep up the preparations for the Organization Christmas I had in mind. Saïx's replica was invaluable there, as he had free reign during the day where I was busy.

A visit to Halloween Town saw Jack's idea of hiding things in balloons, and a balloon seen later holding a Heartless. What my somewhat dense counterpart doesn't realize in the real story is that if he'd bothered to look around just a bit more, he'd have found our dear friend Pete was responsible for hiding them there. Interesting, no?

Lock, Shock and Barrel showed up again, of course. The mere threat of an ice spell sent them running though, having learned that lesson. I don't forget those three easily, and I wasn't getting a pumpkin bomb in the face either.

Olympus Coliseum was a frequent stop in that overworked week. Among the various visits, ostensibly for training, I spotted Phil training Hercules, Pete poking around (again – he gets everywhere) and Demyx trying to skip out on helping me. He didn't seem to appreciate my 'persuading' the Heartless to go bother him instead of me, but I felt if I wasn't allowed to slack, neither was he.

So I'm not a nice person sometimes. Again, blame Liam. Him and a bit of Ventus.

Wonderland was my final port of call, and in my opinion a mistake.

This was the first time I had been here myself, and like Liam's original visit my first sight was of the White Rabbit running down the corridor crying about being late. I don't normally mention the distracting memories of Liam's that occasionally came to me, but at this point I make exception. The memory wasn't merely distracting, it was persistent. It stubbornly resisted any attempts to block it out, to the point that for a moment it seemed to override reality – I looked to myself, and I saw Liam as he did at the time, wearing Sora's original outfit.

With that came the appearance of several Possessors. When I summoned my Keyblade to deal with them I felt the now-familiar form of Oblivion in my hand, but saw Diamond Dust. To further confuse the issue, while the Possessors reacted to the strikes of my Keyblade as if there was nothing out of the ordinary, there was no sound of it striking them, and not a single sound from any of them when they attempted to attack.

Puzzled, I struck the wall to ensure that it wasn't just me. That sound was audible alright, I clearly heard the sound of contact, but the contact had looked odd. The sound had happened _before_ the Diamond Dust Keyblade had hit it.

I located another Possessor, cornered it, then made an overhand strike that was carefully judged to only narrowly miss the wall, providing a very curious result. The Keyblade I felt and held impacted the wall and jolted my arm from the sudden impact. The Keyblade I saw continued down, destroying the Possessor.

With its demise, my view blurred momentarily, then cleared. I looked like myself again and held Oblivion. The wall ahead had been chipped away slightly by my striking it – that hadn't been there a moment ago.

Liam's memories, previously just troublesome pictures I saw in my head, were becoming tougher to handle. That one had completely altered my perceptions, making me hallucinate into the memory, as it were.

My mission had been merely to eliminate Heartless in the Bizarre Room, though if you've seen what Sora's Nobody does you know there's a Lurk Lizard laying in wait for those who finish off all the other Heartless.

I cheated though in much the same way Liam did. Unbeknownst to him, or perhaps by arrangement that neither he or I had been aware of, the additional bottles he'd created were on the floor near the table and still every bit as potent as the ones on the table. I had to shrink down to get any Heartless to show up, but with those spares in hand it was a small matter to grow again to deal with them in short order.

The chair the Lurk Lizard pretended to be only appeared after I'd finished off the other Heartless. No bringing it out early, evidently. Unlike the other Heartless, it had other ideas about facing a giant. It snatched the shrinking bottle from the table with its tongue, flicked it to splash me with the contents, then somehow caused the bottles on the table and the table itself to vanish.

I shrank, of course, but somehow without the table around my growth bottle wouldn't work. It had effectively neutralized my advantage. That was then compounded with another memory of Liam's – his facing Clayton and the Stealth Sneak. Like the last memory, what I saw became what the memory showed. I appeared to be in Deep Jungle, and on the back of the Lurk Lizard was a memory of Clayton.

Clayton shot at me, and the avatar of me in that memory recoiled as if hit. I felt nothing though, and was able to carry on regardless, but it was disorienting and confusing, trying to remember where I really was and where it was. If I moved while the memory-me was busy getting beaten up, then we ended up disaligned. That in turn threw off my trying to find the Lurk Lizard, since where I saw the Stealth Sneak was no longer where it was.

I started taking attacks for real now, the Lurk Lizard attacking me from wherever it really was, while I saw it attack further away in the memory world. It hurt me enough for me to unleash my Limit Break which dispelled the memory, but it returned again as soon as it was done. On the bright side, it had realigned me, and therefore the Lurk Lizard, in the memory again.

That wasn't going to help me for long though, one slip and I could slip out of alignment again. I needed something more permanent. Something that would let me see what was really there. Like my mind.

I might have grown adept at moving around without walking into things while I sent my mind searching elsewhere, but fighting is a whole different slice of cake. I had to use it in bursts, figure out where the Lurk Lizard was in relation to me by watching the scene in my mind, cutting out the memory. I memorized the location and distance, then relaxed my focus to bring the memory back, attacked and hoped it hadn't managed to move in the meantime.

Several times it had, and Oblivion touched nothing but air or a wall. In the end though, my ability to see reality that way won me that battle, and a sorely needed reprieve from all the chaos that had ensued.

* * *

><p>I dreamt that night, a rare occurrence for me. Occasional visions in the night, but usually no dreams – at least, not ones I remember having anyway.<p>

It was a strange dream. First I was in an unfamiliar room, looking out over a similarly unfamiliar world, then up to a meteor shower. A flash of light, and I was now sat on the edge of a floating rock, grasslands stretching out below and behind me.

Another flash and there was someone beside me. A young woman in blue – I recognised her, I had gone to visit her armour with Xemnas, after all.

"Aqua," I murmured without thinking.

"You're in grave danger," she said, not looking over.

"You already warned me. The Hunter, the Master and the Berserker. Or at least, your armour told me to beware of them."

There was yet another flash, and the scene changed again. Now she and I stood side by side in the much pitted remains of a castle. The room was round, with supporting pillars around the edge. They gave way ahead of us to show a larger, better lit area with an old throne. Aqua and I now both had Keyblades in our hands, but not any one I had ever held. Aqua held Stormfall, the same Keyblade I had seen with her armour, while interestingly I held Ventus's Wayward Wind. As I glanced down to it, I realized I had taken on his appearance here – though it's hard to tell the difference, since he and I have identical features. The clothing is the only real difference.

"They're not the only danger any more," Aqua told me, still holding herself as if ready to defend herself.

"You mean Xion," I said it with a touch of resentment. Xion was willing to change things so readily – why couldn't I bring myself to do the same?

"Because of your relation to Liam," Aqua answered. She'd heard my thought. One more flash, and the scene was Radiant Garden. "Because he is as much a part of your life as he was of ours."

"Yours? But how was he involved in your life?"

"That's not why we're here... Roxas." As she said my name at last, she turned to look me in the eye. "Ventus's heart reaches out to me even in the Realm of Darkness. When you came in he and I held a brief, momentary contact, and through that and the meeting your original warning came from, I learned about you. That's why he helped you in your time of need."

"Because he had contact with you?"

"Because I told him he should help you," she corrected, then the scene flashed again, changing to another part of Radiant Garden. "And now he's told me the same."

"Then this dream... this is your way of reaching me, through him."

Aqua nodded, "I can only do so much from my distant standpoint, hardly as much as Ventus could. But if you acquire a Keyblade with the affinity for water, equip it and through Ventus's connection to me, I will lend you my power."

The vision I'd seen of fighting the Infernal Engine, and what I'd done in it, had now been neatly explained. I decided to waste no time in the morning, getting Crabclaw from Stiltzkin without delay.

"What about Terra – will he also be able to help like you and Ventus can?"

"Not while his heart remains dominated by another," she shook her head. "And certainly not while fragmented into the person you call Xemnas."

The scene flashed to show the barren waste of the Keyblade Graveyard as it had been before the great battles that had once taken place there. Aqua and I now stood at the crossroads between the fields of endless Keyblades.

"Xehanort must be returned to the worlds before Terra can reach out," Aqua said, looking longingly down one of the paths through the Keyblades with what appeared to be a touch of pain in her eyes. "That's why you have to survive."

"But if I survive-"

"Not past your appointed time," she corrected me. "That appointment you cannot afford to miss. Even one day... the timing is as important as the events themselves. But until then... be careful, Roxas. Ventus and I are watching over you."

One last flash showed the same place, but with the evidence of the fight now present. Unlike the previous scenes where I'd appeared to be Ventus, now I was myself, stood before Ventus and Aqua.

"Don't forget us," Ven told me. "Maybe we can't help much. A damaged heart, and a heart lost in the darkness. But we can still do something, right?"

"He understands," Aqua murmured to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck, Roxas. You'll need it more than we will. Bring Liam to his awakening, and make sure all things happen as they should."


	27. The Nobodies Christmas

The next few days following that were far quieter, allowing for longer times to rest. Or at least, for the others – my own small plan was nearly ready by now, and on the night of my 170th day with the Organization, it was put into place. Stiltzkin had promised us he'd keep Saïx and any other curious members distracted, while Saïx's Replica and I busied ourselves around the castle. While the drab grey and white walls resisted paint, they were fine with having things tacked onto them.

Overnight, the handrails around the castle sprouted coils of tinsel in various colours, while the walls suddenly sported wreaths and long strings with Christmas cards on. A large fir tree – a real tree, at that – was, after much effort, hauled into the Grey Area and decorated, the lights not just on the tree but around the top of the vast windows in the room. Despite my misgivings about the various members, I left a scattering of presents around the base of the tree, along with one gag gift for Demyx. Be patient, you'll see what I got them soon.

I knew the chances were that none of them would have anything in return – no one else knew about this, after all – but as they say, 'tis the season for giving. Or is it 'for forgiving'? I wasn't going to be doing any forgiving any time soon though.

Finally once everything else was in place, we liberally scattered snow over the tree, the Grey Area and much of the rest of the castle, taking care not to leave any tell-tale footprints in it. The last of it was dusted outside the lab that had once been Vexen's and was now habited only by Saïx's still unnamed Replica. In case you're wondering why, he refused to take a name.

With all our preparations finished at last, I used a corridor to reach my room so I wouldn't leave any tracks, then settled down to catch what little sleep I could in the few hours before anyone woke up.

Actually, I didn't sleep. Alright, so I didn't have any presents of my own to open, not unless Stiltzkin was planning to leave me one, but I was almost excited just to see the reactions. They might be Nobodies, but they all remember what it was like to feel, and sometimes their minds make them unconsciously act as if they do because it was once used to that.

Typically, Luxord was the first to rise. I'd been tuning in on each of them in turn as the time grew closer for someone to get up, and caught him just as he was leaving the room.

He didn't appear to notice the snow at first, until he realized there was an odd scrunching sound every time he took a step. It took a few moments for him to make the connection, but he had just got up.

Besides a faint smile, he made no further reaction to the snow, appeared to pay no attention to the decorations, and went off to get breakfast. Thankfully the boredom of that was interrupted by catching Xigbar get up, who was more alert unlike Luxord. He noticed as soon as he left his room, glancing up and down the corridor at our handiwork.

I hadn't been pushing for sound, but Xigbar's room is only just down from mine, so I heard the muffled comment he made of, "Merry Christmas to you too, tiger." I wasn't surprised he'd figured out who was responsible.

I had previously thought Saïx to be an early riser, but either he overslept or just wanted a lay in that morning, because Demyx was next up, closely followed by Xaldin. I decided since most of the others were now up, it was time I put in an appearance, making tracks for the Grey Area. I wanted to get there before Demyx did.

There was one little curiosity when I reached there though. Well, more than one. I knew exactly how many presents I'd left under that tree, and how they were arranged. There was a collection of small but neatly wrapped boxes atop the ones I'd left, and a second pile just beside the tree. There were no tracks on the floor at all though. No one had been here since I'd left the night before. I doubted Stiltzkin could be responsible for all of them, as some were bigger than he was.

Someone scrunched up behind me while I was distracted by this.

"What did we do to deserve this treatment?" Xigbar quipped as he passed me. "I thought you'd be after our blood by now."

"Me?" I asked, my face the picture of false innocence. "Surely you don't think _I_ did this?"

"Tell me at least a few of those aren't from you and I'll believe you," he chuckled, throwing himself onto one of the couches, which emitted a rude sound. Xigbar and I stared at each other for a moment before he reached under the cushion to pull out a whoopee cushion. Saïx's replica must have stashed it there without my noticing. I contrived to look even more innocent, while Xigbar just burst out laughing.

I took another seat, checking it to make sure it hadn't also been left with anything unexpected, then sat down to wait.

"Not gonna see if any of them are for you?" I asked Xigbar.

"I'll wait my turn like a good kid," he replied. "Wouldn't be right to start without everyone else here."

"True enough. That one's different though," I added, nodding to a separately wrapped gift that was beside both window and wall. Demyx's gag gift. I had got him a real one too, of course. "It's a special one. It's for Demyx, that's all I'll say."

On cue, Demyx joined us. "Did someone say my name? And does anyone know how a blizzard managed to pass through while we weren't looking?"

"Little sport there was just saying something about hearing that big gift over there being yours," Xigbar told him. "Probably another one in all that under the tree, but they're for later."

"You mean, like a Christmas present?"

"What other time of year has snow and decorations, Demyx?" I asked. "Go ahead, see what it is. And don't call me little sport," I told Xigbar.

"You'd prefer tiger, no doubt," Xigbar suggested.

"Hey, can you blame me?" I asked as Demyx almost eagerly tore the wrapping off to reveal what appeared, at first, to be a normal and well cushioned chair. "First Xion leaves, then you guys force me into working for you... I dunno, what's a Nobody to do I ask you?"

Xigbar chuckled again, then surreptitiously nodded to Demyx so I'd notice him settle into the chair.

The chair might have looked and even felt normal, but it was actually something Stiltzkin had called up another moogle friend to make for us. You know what a water bed is? The chair was something similar.

It held for longer than I expected before his weight caused it to rupture and spill the water inside everywhere.

"Are you kidding me?" Demyx burst out.

"What is going on here?" Saïx's harsh voice demanded.

"Looks like someone gave Demyx a gag gift," Xigbar laughed.

"Gift? What do you think this is, some kind of holiday?"

"Looks like it to me, Saïx," I said. "Snow everywhere, tree with presents under, looks to me like Christmas has come to the World that Never Was – or at least our castle. I doubt the Heartless even know what Christmas is."

"Who authorised this absurdity?"

"Probably the man himself. Santa Claus, I mean. I doubt Xemnas would bother."

Saïx bore my apparently oblivious front for a time, then headed for the tree, examining the stacks of presents that had been left wordlessly. During that time, Luxord and Axel joined us, closely followed by Xaldin. Axel winked at me behind everyone's back, indicating he had a fair guess who was responsible too.

"Leave them alone," Saïx chided Demyx when he headed for the stacks. "The same goes for the rest of you. Remain here. I will return shortly."

"What, does he think it's a trap or something?" Demyx complained. "Can't he get into the spirit of things even once?"

"This coming from the man who just got soaked?" Xigbar grinned.

"It's Christmas! Everyone's gotta have a little fun, just 'cause it was at my expense doesn't mean I can't have a laugh at it too."

Saïx now reappeared, with Xemnas following him out of the corridor. One of the few times he ever descended to the Grey Area.

"Merry Christmas, boss," I said, trying to make it sound offhand. Xemnas glared at me before he regarded the display of boxes around the tree. I wonder why.

Xemnas now examined the various boxes, the murmured something to Saïx and left again.

"Very well," Saïx muttered. "It seems we are going ahead with this absurd event. Roxas, come here."

"Why me?"

"Because some of these are from you – or so the tags claim. You will hand them to their recipients. I have already moved the ones addressed to you to one side for you." Sure enough, there were two boxes that had been set aside. Two small ones, both neatly wrapped, one in the same blue wrapping paper I had used, the other in an unfamiliar red from the second pile.

The smaller boxes were all from Stiltzkin, gifts of various gears for the other members that gave them new weapons. I wasn't entirely certain this was in the best interests, since I'd probably have to come up against a few of them. Saïx seemed uncharacteristically surprised when I handed his to him, seeming almost embarrassed to unwrap it in front of everyone. He hid it well though.

After that we started on my gifts to them. For Luxord, a set of proper poker chips, rather than the makeshift ones he'd knocked up himself. At least he'd have something better to play the game with. Demyx got a book of various songs that I'd had to call Sora to obtain. A sitar might not be the best thing to play some songs you're used to hearing there, but at least I'd know no one here would have heard them. Axel gave a groan when he realized he was going to have to put up with more music – his room was just opposite Demyx's after all.

That was forgotten when I handed him his own one. It had been hard to find something I could get him, so I went for something simple. You might not think a fire in a jar is much, but a handy bit of magic (and another helpful hand from Sora) meant it would take on different forms and colours depending on what was on Axel's mind. Rather unsurprisingly, when he opened it, it took on a colour similar to my hair.

Saïx was by far the funniest – of mine, at least. What else can you get the man with no sense of humour, but a book filled with possibly the worst jokes known to man that will have anyone groaning at them? Does it come as any surprise to find that only Xigbar and Axel found it funny, while Saïx's expression seemed to become very forced as he reluctantly thanked me?

Xaldin was another tough one, but in the end I settled on getting him something I knew he'd have an interest in. Ever noticed how he's remarkably accurate in analysing other people? I toyed with the idea of just getting some book on that sort of thing, but decided he'd probably like a good detective novel. Or three. Got to keep him occupied somehow, right?

As for Xigbar, he'd already shown up once in a mission to Olympus Coliseum, ostensibly to challenge me but really to draw out a giant Heartless. Who knows how he got into those games, but I saw to it the next time the Games rolled around and I was in them, he'd have a free pass to get in, courtesy of some fast talking with Phil.

Oh, and a party hat. Because out of all of them, Xigbar was the only one I could think of wearing one without something about them spoiling it. Be honest, can you really see Saïx with one?

Saïx told me to leave those for Xemnas, as he'd open them after we'd gone out on the missions. Guess he didn't want us to know he wanted to get into the spirit of things either.

Saïx then started passing around the gifts from the second stack, the one I hadn't arranged, and I turned my attention to my two. As I'd expected, one was from Stiltzkin, containing the chain for Crabclaw. Either that was a remarkable coincidence, or he'd found out I was going to ask for it somehow.

The tag on the other one was curiously labelled only 'To Roxas' with no indication of the sender. Inside the small box was, yes, another chain for the Keyblade, a rose on the end of the chain. Attached in place of an actual Keyblade was another tag with a simple note on it.

'Believe in yourself, and you'll achieve what you seek – S.C.'

"S.C.?" I murmured to myself. "Who's that?"

"Roxas, depart on your mission," Saïx told me, interrupting my thoughts. "You are required at-"

"Beast's Castle, I know," I finished absently.

"And Roxas," Saïx said as I started to leave. I turned to look at him. After a few awkward moments he finally managed, "Thank you."


	28. A Bad Sign

I knew full well what today's mission was. Not only had I seen it, but I'd made plans for it that had neatly needed no planning since Aqua and Stiltzkin had given me what I'd need to handle what I'd seen.

The Infernal Engine, I suspect sent to attack the Beast's Castle by Xaldin, was to be my target. I already knew I'd find it crossing the bridge to the front gates. In respect to the Beast's wishes though, I appeared just outside the front gates, on the bridge right in front of it.

"You again," Beast's familiar growl came from behind me.

"Leave this to me," I told him, not turning to face him. "You protect Belle – and the rose."

Beast did not reply, slamming the gates behind him. Somehow I don't think he appreciated my butting in so abruptly like that, but in my vision he hadn't been there, so I had pointed out he had reason not to be there.

The Infernal Engine rolled down the bridge toward me slowly, the three Heartless that appear on top not yet present. While I waited, I changed over to the Crabclaw Keyblade and hoped Aqua could make good on her promise to help even from her distant point.

As you probably know, Aqua's speciality is grounded mostly in her magic, unlike her friends who go in for swiftness or strength respectively. I may not have the same kind of devastating magic Liam was seen using toward the end of his own adventure, but with Aqua's magic behind me and the creative streak I'd already displayed in combination spells and more, I can hold my own.

The first order of business was to ensure I knew how to replicate the effect I'd seen. An upward swing of Crabclaw as if making an attack, and the water on one side of the bridge shot up in a vast wave, crashing down onto the Infernal Engine. A passive effect of having Aqua's assistance, perhaps.

Whether or not that harmed it, I can't say. It apparently didn't appreciate the impromptu shower though, as it not only called not three but six Heartless to stand on top of it and fire arrows at me, but also sent a barrage of explosive barrels rolling down the bridge at me.

_Gravity,_ I heard Aqua's voice murmur very faintly. A suggestion, perhaps? But how would the Gravity spell help here?

In order to find out, I weaved through the barrels, stuck Crabclaw into the face of the Engine and hauled myself up just far enough to cast it on the archer Heartless. The arrows they fired as I did so went upwards as expected. Then Gravity caught, dragging the Heartless together and then the arrows from their target to create a rain of pain on each of them. Those that survived, I finished off with a short shower of Thunder.

The Engine meanwhile had stopped with the barrels and had instead opened the wide mouth to reveal what appeared to be a red rocket held on chains like a battering ram. In my distraction above, it had had plenty of time to charge up the ramming attack that comes next, which caught me full on as I dropped back down to the ground again, an attack followed up by a hammer smashing at the ground almost before I had time to avoid it.

With the archers out the way I could focus on the Engine itself, though I knew that if I was going to make full use of Aqua's assistance here magical attacks would be the best course of action. The problem then however was that the Engine had now come out with a cannon that tracked my movements. If I stood still long enough to try and cast any spell, it'd shoot me and interrupt that, wasting magic as well as my health.

With a sudden inspiration that I have my suspicions about the source of, I held still long enough to let it fire, got just clear of the attack and then cast Gravity again. This time it was aimed into the Keyblade just as Aero had been.

The affinity for the water around me worked exactly as I'd intended, drawing the water out from the moat around the castle and up around the Keyblade and me. Now within the sphere of water I was protected by, the shots of the Infernal Engine were useless. It spat out a collection of crates, which splintered to reveal Soldier Heartless, but they could only reach the bottom of the sphere and had no effect on it.

Swinging Crabclaw now sent bolts of water into the Infernal Engine, each one diminishing the size of the sphere slightly, but each one also pushing it back. Several Blizzard spells froze the bolts I sent out for further damage, then I added Thundara into the mix to create frozen bolts of ice that sparked with lightning for the most damage.

More archers appeared on top of the Engine, but these were swiftly dealt with by a quick barrage of ice, then the last of the sphere's water was used up attacking the Engine again when it presented the battering ram. It took massive damage, but still it stubbornly clung on, refusing to be beaten.

Now however I had to contend with the Soldiers that I'd previously ignored. They may not be strong, but when they gang up together they're worth taking care around. And the Engine had spat out a lot of them.

Another swing of Crabclaw used the last of the additional magic Aqua had sent me, along with most of my own, but also washed most of them off the bridge, or at least to one side. Thunder was sent through the ranks of the soaked Soldiers to finish them off, however my own inattentiveness cost me – the Thunder conducted through the remaining water on the bridge, even going far enough to catch me as well.

Ahead of me, I saw the Infernal Engine bring out the cannon again and take aim. With the effect of Thunder having shocked me literally, and occasional sparks still disrupting me, I was a sitting duck now.

Beast came to my rescue however, bursting through the front gates, bounding over the bridge and then crashing into the Infernal Engine with such force that it shattered, bits of it going flying everywhere, landing on the bridge, in the moat, and beyond the gates on the far side of the bridge.

"You should have let me help you in the first place," he told me reproachfully. "Sora taught me that. Believe in your friends, and they'll support you when you need them most."

"I guess I'm just used to working on my own," I replied. "Thanks for your help anyway."

Beast gave a grateful growl then stalked back through the gates.

"Your friend was here again yesterday," he threw back as he entered the courtyard. "The one who left you that necklace. He didn't come inside, but he did catch Belle while she was putting out feed for the birds."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. Belle says he merely watched her. She told me she had the distinct impression he was looking for something."

"I wonder what," I murmured. "See you around, Beast. Thanks again."

* * *

><p>Xaldin was waiting for me instead of Saïx when I returned to the Grey Area. The various decorations were still in place, even the tree, but Saïx had evidently had the snow swept up.<p>

"Roxas," he said as I arrived. "You were not meant to befriend the Beast."

"What's it to you?" I replied. "I'll befriend whoever I want."

"The Beast possesses a heart, and thus cannot be trusted. Furthermore, I have been tasked with... certain activities regarding him. Your friendship could disrupt that."

"Let it," I shrugged. "See if I care."

"This uncooperative attitude will not-" he paused as I held up one hand. "What is it?"

"Vision," I answered shortly, feeling the familiar pressure. I had time enough to sit down before it hit me.

The first of these visions, small as always, showed a curious scene in Wonderland where Riku, Luxord and I were present. It appeared almost as if Luxord and I were attacking, or at least perusing him. Whatever was going on, it held the feeling of something that could not be changed. It'd happen no matter what I did.

The second was unusual for me, in that rather than being of the future, it had the clear feeling of something happening right now. Naminé and DiZ were in front of the pod containing Liam.

"You seem to be struggling," DiZ noted.

"Something is interfering," Naminé sighed.

"Interfering how?"

"Pieces keep disappearing," she explained. "Even parts I've set in place. I can't finish his memory without them."

"Oh, I think he can do without a memory or two."

"What if he needs those memories to wake up?" Naminé asked him. "What if they're the key?"

"Naminé... you know what you are... are you seeing something I cannot?"

"There's another one involved. If he can't keep his curiosity under control, if he keeps seeking more about Liam... then I fear for Roxas's safety. Every bit of Liam that goes to him, is one less bit that Roxas protects. He may become too much for Roxas to handle alone."

DiZ glanced down to Naminé, seeming almost surprised. "He?" he asked sternly. "He, who?"

I never heard the answer.

"Well?" Xaldin demanded, noticing me emerge from the unresponsive state I was always in during a vision.

"Tomorrow... on my mission, there'll be... someone there. I don't know who he is," I lied. "But he'll be wearing our coat. And... there are two other people I don't know who are trying to awaken Liam, but there was something about Xion too... I don't know what they were doing, or what the significance is." That was as much as I felt safe to share with them.

"There have been rumours of an imposter lately," Xaldin mused to himself. "Get some rest. It appears you will be dispatching him tomorrow."

Xion had been the cause of Riku taking on Ansem's form. If Sora's Nobody couldn't stand up to that, what chance did I have? But perhaps Riku would figure out what was going on and be able to come up with a convincing enough act. There was no way to get word to him soon enough. I hoped I wasn't actually going to have to do anything to him, or him to me.

And then there was Naminé's explanation to DiZ to worry about. The implications were clearer than I had made out. Xion was finding out everything he could about Liam because each fact, each memory made him that much more stronger than I was.

Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to turn down Riku's offer of help on the day.


	29. In the Cards

The next mission bothered me to the point that I overslept, and not on purpose either. Fortunately, despite my record of getting into some kind of trouble I had usually turned up on time, so it was overlooked.

I'd kept watch on Saïx that evening to see if anyone would informed of what I'd seen the previous day. Either no one had or he just didn't have any comment on the matter. As I came into view of the Grey Area, I noticed him talking quietly with Luxord as he kept an eye out for me, so I chanced listening in on them.

"...up near Wonderland," Saïx was saying. "Roxas said he saw an imposter there, but he may simply have told us that. We know the boy is quite capable of lying to us."

I really wished they'd get over calling me 'the boy'. The way Saïx says it is really offensive.

"And if he did?" Luxord asked. "If what he told us earlier is true, even with him around I won't be of any use."

"Don't risk a confrontation. Xemnas wants him brought back – no matter who you find."

"Roxas may choose to confront them anyway, if it isn't-"

"Let him," Saïx interrupted. "If I am right, he will not. If not, then so long as he returns come evening we have no concerns."

I was fairly certain by now that they were talking about. Saïx knew, and he suspected I had actually seen Xion. What had he been saying before I eavesdropped on him? Did he have information I didn't?

I ignored the usual headache from hearing them from afar and entered the Grey Area now, pausing by Stiltzkin while feigning complete obliviousness. The two of them stopped talking and merely watched me.

"Can you get a message to Riku before I leave, if not right after?" I whispered to the little moogle.

"Not possible, kupo. You've got to give me some time. Riku did give me a message for you, kupo."

"He did? When?"

"Last night. He says to tell you DiZ knows of Xion's existance and that he ordered Riku to lure the two of you together. He doesn't want to follow through, kupo."

"I'll bet he doesn't," I murmured. "Thanks for passing it on. I'd better go get to work."

"You're late," Saïx told me when I approached.

"And you're useless," I replied absently without even looking at him. "I already know what the mission is," I told Luxord. "Let's get this over with. There are things I want to be doing."

Luxord looked curious but said nothing. Saïx on the other hand tried to hold me back as if to ask what I wanted to do, but stopped after I shoved his hand away with a glare.

This was my second visit to Wonderland, and it started no better than the first. A few faint flickers of a memory that stubbornly refused to be ignored, then the whole thing hit me again and changed what I saw. At least this time I had the amusing sight of seeing Luxord appear to be Goofy.

This time though, I was prepared. I knew how to deal with this and how to see what was really there. It wouldn't bother me so easily this time. I hoped.

"A little distracted there?" Luxord asked as I took a moment to get used to seeing the memory with my eyes, and the reality with my mind.

"Just remembering the lay of the land," I replied. "Knowing the terrain helps."

"Throws the odds in your favour, that's for sure." He glanced down to me – or over, in the case of the image of Goofy – and said, "Don't suppose you've seen anything special here before you came?"

"Just an imposter member of the Organization. We can't get out of seeing him, so there's no point in trying."

Luxord made no further comment.

This time going down the corridor to the Bizarre room, I saw no Possessors or other Heartless, real or not. The memory didn't fade either, persisting even after I'd shrunk down. Luxord seemed surprised by that, but followed suit and drank from the same bottle.

Then Heartless showed up. In the memory I saw Shadows and Air Soldiers, in the reality Soldiers and Yellow Operas. The Air Soldiers mimicked the movements of the Yellow Operas, and the Soldiers the Shadows. At least they were easy to handle, but it was still disorienting. Especially when you're not used to seeing Goofy alongside you.

Last time I'd been here, the memory had only faded out once the Heartless in the area had been defeated. So unlike usual where I'd just have dealt with any trouble Heartless in my way and moved on, I eliminated every last one in the room. Predictably and to my relief, the memory faded.

"Not like you," Luxord noted as we walked to the smaller door out. "From what I heard, you don't normally bother."

"I'm feeling generous today," I replied. "So don't make a point of it or I'll notice and slack off more later."

"For a Nobody, you've got a lot of feeling."

"It comes from a borrowed heart," I responded. We entered an area Liam never gets to go to, the entrance to the two hedge mazes. Almost as soon as we entered I had a strong bad feeling, a scent of powerful darkness and a realization – namely, that this was where I'd seen Riku before. "Wait," I murmured in a low voice, throwing out my arm to stop Luxord. "There's someone there. Or something," I added. The dark scent was hauntingly familiar.

"Something you can sense that I can't?"

"Something like that. Shut up so I can listen."

There wasn't anything to be heard though. In this odd world, there wasn't even a wind to rustle the hedges or the grass. I cautiously edged forward, causing the already strong bad feeling to grow even stronger still. There was nothing lying in wait on either side of us. The area was deserted. Without anything else to do, I stepped over the threshold between the narrow corridor and out into the open area beyond.

A guttural and very familiar roar shook the area, along with sounds of something stomping heavily and quickly toward me. I tried to step back, but some kind of unseen barrier stopped me, separating Luxord from me. Luxord appeared to be able to pass through it though, and perhaps taking a chance he grabbed my shoulder and pulled on me. Interestingly, it pulled me back through to his side – maybe because he was already on that side, and I wasn't.

"Just what was that roar?" Luxord asked me, unusually serious.

"The Hunter," I replied shortly. "It knows I'm here, and if it finds me then I'm in trouble – not to mention you."

"It's coming this way, Roxas."

"Do you think I don't know that?" I snapped at him. "Anyone with ears can hear it coming!"

Just as I said that, the sound of its approach broke off. There was a powerful rush of air, then the dark scent was gone.

"Or perhaps it isn't your Hunter," Luxord said, ignoring my outburst as he looked back up again. "Identify yourself!"

Now I looked too, and saw Riku. He had the hood of his coat up, but there was no mistaking him. While Luxord was focused on him, I stepped out of Luxord's sight and tried to convey in gestures that I had to appear as if I didn't know him. I assume he got the message, because he turned and ran into the Queen's Court.

"Roxas, come," Luxord ordered me. "We pursue him now and deal with our target later." Without another word, he was off. I really didn't have much choice, so muttering oaths under my breath I headed after him.

Riku wasn't in the Queen's Court though, but there was only one possible way he could have gone without using a corridor, so we pursued him into Lotus Forest where, oddly, he'd actually waited for us to catch up.

Luxord threw a Slow spell at him which Riku deflected back at him, only narrowly missing me. In keeping with the show I had to put on for Luxord's benefit, I rushed him, deliberately leaving myself open.

"Sorry Riku," I murmured to him in passing when he'd 'dodged' one of my broad swings.

"Don't sweat it," I heard him reply before he drew away. Luxord and I continued after him, with Luxord more often resorting to magic than his cards, while I continued to overstate my attacks. I didn't actually want to hit him if I could help it.

Since Riku seemed more than adept at sending Luxord's spells back at him, Luxord changed tactics and – for all the good it did – went on the offensive with his cards. I'll grant they were useful for herding Riku away from the various exists so we could trap him, but that wasn't what I wanted.

Luxord also decided that since I was apparently useless with my Keyblade here, I should be the one to resort to magic.

"Fine then!" I snapped at him after that order. "Firaga!"

The fire spell hit Riku, but of course caused a nice little explosion effect. Which neatly incinerated Luxord's cards, and even caught him too.

"On him you idiot, not me!" Luxord shouted back with a little irritation. I could have sworn I heard Riku chuckle as he ducked under Luxord's arm and headed into the garden beyond. "Get after him, while I get another deck out!"

Conveniently, Luxord remained behind to see to that, allowing me to catch up with Riku in the tea party garden. I kept a close watch on Luxord as he fumbled with his cards. Apparently the gloves he wore weren't entirely fire-resistant like everyone elses. Isn't that a shame?

"We don't have long," I told Riku quickly. "And you know I don't have a choice in this. I got your message by the way."

"DiZ is furious you know," Riku replied. "He doesn't know just how bad Xion's got though."

"Does Naminé still have the book I returned to her?"

"Of course."

"Get her to use it. Go careful with it, but make sure she isn't afraid to use it." I checked back on Luxord then added, "He's coming back. Time to go back to having a bad day with the Keyblade."

"Better idea. Don't take this personally," he muttered as Luxord entered, then he thrust out one hand and threw me clear of him with a blast of darkness, colliding with Luxord and allowing Riku enough time to escape into a corridor.

"At least I got a soft landing."

"Get off me," Luxord complained. "Where did he go?"

"He got into a corridor. I think we've lost him."

"Can't you track him somehow?"

"I don't see on demand," I sighed. "I wish you people would remember that."

"Don't or can't?"

"It isn't up to me what, where or when I see, if that's what you mean. Now why don't we get on with our original mission? I know where to find the Pink Concertos already."

"Finally, you're being useful," he breathed. I don't think he intended for me to overhear, but I did. So I let him do most of the work once I'd revealed each of our targets. He gave me a suspicious kind of look when we returned, probably because he knew I wasn't really as bad with my Keyblade as I'd made out I was.


	30. Nobody's Heartless, Nobody's Ship

Just as I had been the past few weeks, Saïx saw to it that I was kept busy with more missions. Not only was I covering the missions that Xion would have handled had he not left, but I was making up for slacking off still as well.

A few days after the mission where Luxord and I had encountered Riku, I was sent to another new world, though I knew in advance that it would only be Neverland, and that my task was to eliminate a Wavecrest – one of the many irritating flying Heartless that I really don't like having to fight. Least of all in Neverland.

_"This place is familiar,"_ I heard Ventus murmur as I arrived. It had been the first time he'd said anything to me since he'd helped me in the Realm of Darkness, not including the dream where he and Aqua had shown up.

"You came here too?" I asked, not bothering to keep my voice down. Liam might do that when he talks to me, but I generally don't care if anyone overhears.

_"I left a treasure here once. Oh, watch out for that pirate captain,"_ Ven added. _"If he's still around. He's a bumbling fool, but he can be a real pest too."_

"Well get ready to see a lot more of him. He'll show up here pretty often."

"Faster Smee!" a voice commanded. "Put your back into it."

"Starting about now," I muttered, then walked between two taller mossy rocks and parted some bushes to see Captain Hook poring over a map, while Smee dug away.

"There's no mistaking it this time! The treasure's most certainly here!"

_"He wishes,"_ Ventus snorted. He was sounding far better than he had before, and clearer too. Maybe because I wasn't in the Realm of Darkness this time.

"That would be a nice change from the last dozen places, eh Captain?" Smee answered without a trace of sarcasm. "And with the luck you had finding all those maps at once, we'll be rich in no time."

"Yeah, rich with Heartless," I remarked. "Those maps belong to Pete, marking where he's been hiding crates that'll use Hook to call the Heartless here as his own private army of them."

_"I remember him. Big bumbling buffoon. Never did seem to have much in the way of a brain, but good for someone to laugh at."_

"That's Pete alright. Saïx is going to keep sending me here to deal with Pete's private army. We might even meet him again here, if I remember right."

"Captain!" Smee exclaimed. "I've struck something!"

Hook almost pushed Smee out of the hole, lifting the lid of a wooden crate himself.

"Blast! Another dead end!"

"Now don't you worry Captain. We've still got a whole pile of other maps to follow."

Hook went off on a rambling spree complaining about this, then he started to show a faint dark aura – possibly the remnants of the darkness he'd associated with during the time with Maleficent.

"That treasure is mine!" he burst out. "Nobody else can have it! Nobody!"

"Yeah, and I'm a Nobody, so that must mean me," I remarked, watching as Heartless appeared and they ran off to a small boat, Hook commanding Smee to row faster.

I didn't bother to let the Heartless know I was here. A few Thunder spells dealt with them in short order. It also attracted the attention of a certain wandering pixie though, who hovered just behind me while I was casting the spells. I knew she was there, but I didn't show it until I was done.

_"Hey! That's Tinkerbell!"_ Ven exclaimed.

"Something interesting you've seen here Tink?" I asked her. She seemed surprised by my use of Pan's nickname for her, but quickly got hold of herself, pointed to me, then to Hook's ship. "Sure thing. Let me just take out a Heartless here, then I'll fly right over... if it works for me."

Like Liam, I know the real secret to flying in Neverland. On the other hand, I'm also a Nobody – so it doesn't work for me, as I discovered right there and then. Tinkerbell threw up her hands in exasperation, then scattered the pixie dust over me so I could fly on over.

Now in the normal story, I should have ignored her request and gone on back. But as you've probably noticed (you did notice, didn't you? Just checking.) I'm not one for the Organization's rules, and that included not getting spotted. Besides, she'd already seen me, and I could also conveniently develop amnesia and 'forget' to tell anyone about this extra little activity.

Tinkerbell patiently waited while I found the Wavecrest I was meant to be looking for, which is where I found I hate attacking enemies from the air. Aero cast on the Keyblade allowed it to track the Wavecrest on its own after being thrown, and a lowly Fire spell finished it off.

Then since I wanted to know what Tinkerbell had conscripted me for, I headed over to Hook's ship in her company. In order to avoid tipping Hook off to our approach, we circled around various rocks to keep ourselves concealed from his view while he was rowed back.

_"So this is Hook's ship,"_ Ven murmured. _"I always did wonder what it was like aboard."_

"Now you know. So Tinkerbell, where to next?"

She pointed down to the floor.

"Below decks? Something down there?" She nodded so I continued, "Something you want me to get for you?" Another nod. "Well let's not waste any time. We wouldn't want Hook to find out we're robbing him blind."

Some of Liam's memories of Hook's ship provided a rough idea of how to get around. Aside from the door into Hook's cabin, most of the doors had a collection of rough circles carved out of them where the handles should have been. It made getting around a little easier.

There were no Heartless aboard, which made it easier still. Once inside, Tinkerbell flew through the holes in the doors to show me the way, and we ended up in the bottom of the ship where a number of cages served as a brig.

_"Hey, look over at those far ones," _Ven said to me. _"I know those three in there. That's Peter Pan, Cubby and Slightly – two of Pan's friends, the lost boys."_

"I wonder why Pan hasn't broken them out yet," I murmured quietly. They hadn't noticed my presence yet, and Tinkerbell had only just reached them to get their attention.

"You're back already, Tink?" Peter asked her. "Did you get through to the others?" When she shook her head, Cubby and Slightly sunk down with a shared 'Awwwwh'. "C'mon Tink," Peter said. "We need someone to give us a hand before that old codfish gets back."

I'd already started toward the cages that held them as Tinkerbell pointed toward me.

"Someone call for a hand?" I asked mildly.

"Hey, I know you!" Pan cried. "You're that kid from way back!"

"Actually I'm not, I just look like him. But he and I are friends, and I'm related to another friend of yours – Sora."

"I don't know about friend – he helped me out, but I couldn't get used to his habit of answering me before I asked anything."

"Don't worry. I don't do that. What do you need me for?" Pan looked pointedly at the lock on the cage. "Is that all? Well then..." I called out my Keyblade and unlocked it.

"You really are like Ven and Sora, aren't you? They both had a key-shaped weapon that'd appear and disappear."

"They're called Keyblades. Why don't we leave the ship now? Unless you'd like to stick around to meet the Captain – he is on his way back, after all."

"Right! You go on ahead... what was your name again?"

"I'm Roxas."

"You go ahead then Roxas. We'll follow, and if the good Captain shows up you can distract him so he doesn't know we've escaped."

The two lost boys followed me a little warily, but they trusted Pan, and he seemed to trust me now he knew I was related to both Liam and Ventus. While on the way out I checked up on Hook and found Smee had almost got him all the way back.

Once up on deck, they snuck off one side of the ship while I headed to the set of wooden planks nailed to the outside to serve as a ladder. Naturally, Hook saw me as soon as he turned to ascend them.

"Who dares trespass on my ship?" he demanded.

"Your ship?" I asked slyly. "I found this vessel alone and abandoned. By rights of salvage, it's mine now – along with everything aboard. I've got a nice collection of treasure maps in my new cabin, and some excellent cages below that'll do perfect as a place to hold any prisoners."

"It's my ship, I tell you!" Hook fumed. "You can't have it!"

"Too bad for you," I told him. "Finders keepers. I suppose you could _try_ and fight me for it back, but you wouldn't get far. Oh, by the way. Did you know there's a crocodile sneaking up on your boat?"

Hook turned quickly in fear in case it was the crocodile that had been stalking him, searching the seas behind him. I hadn't actually seen one but it served as a distraction, allowing me to roll a cannonball off a pile of them, over the deck, then just as Hook turned back over the edge of the ship and down to their boat. It narrowly missed Hook, smashed a hole in the bottom of their boat, then sunk – with the boat closely following.

"Why you – I'll come up there and get you, I will!" Hook shouted angrily.

"Oh yeah? How's about another cannonball – to your head? Or maybe you'd like some of this?" I added, pulling my Keyblade into view. "That's not all I've got either." I turned as if to talk to someone behind me and said, "Archers, ready your bows!"

Hook's look of consternation was priceless.

"Swim for shore, Smee!" he commanded, swimming away in terror.

_"You're terrible," _Ven accused me, laughing merrily. _"You stole his ship, his maps and then made him believe you've got a crew ready to run them off if they even get close."_

"I know. Isn't it great? I suppose I should find some way to give him the maps back though, otherwise I'll have dried up my supply of work in these parts."

_"What about the ship? Won't Hook just try to steal it back from you as soon as you leave?"_

"Watch and learn, Ventus," I smirked, then with a snap of my fingers my crew of Samurais materialized around me. "This is my ship," I told them. "You're to keep it safe for me. No one is allowed aboard, except Peter Pan, his lost boys and Tinkerbell. And me, of course. Don't even let the other Organization members aboard without me saying so."

Perhaps because I'd just turned them into my very own pirate crew, rather than any usual confirmation they instead responded, _"Aye, aye, Captain Roxas."_

"Oh, and one of you take the treasure maps in my cabin to Captain Hook. Even if you have to make him see you with them, then drop them for him to find." That would allow me to keep coming back.

So now I was the proud new owner of my very own, if stolen, pirate ship, crewed by my own Nobodies. A little quiet place of refuge that I had a good feeling would come in handy later on.

Naturally, Saïx got told nothing about any of it. I just told him I had to take longer than I expected to find the Wavecrest, and that was why the mission had taken so long.


	31. Master Attack

Among the busy weeks that followed was a mission to Twilight Town that in the normal story, is fairly significant. On day 193, Xion wakes up and thanks to Axel persuading Saïx, goes with him and Roxas on a mission to take out two giant Heartless.

Except, this isn't the normal story by a long shot – and neither Xion or I are anything like our normal counterparts either.

The mission was assigned to me and Axel as usual, and we went on to Twilight Town. As soon as we were there though, I caught another strong bad feeling, something I passed on to Axel.

"Nothing specific as usual, I take it," he said.

"Not yet. I know where our targets are though. One in the Sandlot, the other up at Station Plaza."

"We ought to be careful in the Sandlot," Axel remarked. "I overheard Demyx returning from his last mission here. Some of the locals are getting curious."

"They should remember me. I made myself fairly well known before Xemnas turned up to steal me off them. Let's get this over with before whatever the bad feeling is about shows up."

The Sandlot was the closest to where we'd arrived, and it wasn't deserted. Who should be there trying to fight the Heat Saber but Seifer himself. While I can't say he was having much of an effect with the struggle bat he held, he was at least managing to keep it from harming him.

"Stay back if you value your life!" he called to us as we entered the Sandlot, blocking a dash attack the Heat Saber made.

"As if," I snorted, then sent Blizzaga toward it. It stumbled back from that spell, leaving it open. None of us left that opening to chance, only just managing to keep clear of each other as we attacked it. A second Blizzaga at close range froze it in place allowing us to finish it off in short order.

Seifer turned on us after that, holding himself ready to attack. "Just who are you?" he demanded. "How come you can hurt that thing and I can't?"

"Because I have a Keyblade, and you don't," I replied, holding mine up to emphasize. "Can't stop to talk though. There's another target we've got to hit up the hill."

"Hey, wait a a moment. Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Probably, I was here a while back before I got snapped up for my current job."

"I thought so. Didn't say your name was Roxas?"

"Yeah, that's me. No offence but could you hurry this up Seifer? I've got to get on with my mission."

Seifer eyed me suspiciously for a moment, then nodded, "Come back here when you're done. I want to talk to you."

"Sure thing. See ya later – now we better go, Axel."

"Is there anyone you don't know?" Axel asked me after we got out of earshot.

"Lots of people. But I'm working on that."

"You know we're not meant to get involved with the locals," he pointed out.

"Since when have I paid any attention to that? Destroyer at the top of the hill, by the way. Try not to get hit by its laser attacks."

"How did you know I was going to ask about that?" I just smirked at him. He never did get over that habit of mine, even if it wasn't always intentional.

Destroyers aren't actually all that hard to defeat. They shoot twin lasers, but can't really aim them except by moving around, and that means if you stand right in front of them, they'll completely miss you by hitting either side. Thunder spells are useful, but I found a much more interesting way of handling it. I lured it close to the various little Minute Bomb Heartless that showed up, then had Axel launch a Fire spell at them to detonate them. Neither Axel or I sent a single attack or spell directly at the Destroyer – the Minute Bombs handled it all for us.

"Roxas!" Axel called once it was down. I turned to look, then looked to where he pointed. At the top of the hill was Xion. I hesitated for a moment – I could go after him, but why? I didn't want to risk a confrontation too soon still. If I left him to run unchecked here in Twilight Town though...

Xion turned and ran down the hill, making the choice for me.

I don't know why, but for some reason I called out after him as if it would make him stop. "After him!" I told Axel, rushing past.

"Get hold of yourself Roxas!" Axel demanded, catching me up. "What're you gonna do to him?"

"I'm going to stop whatever he's up to here, that's what!"

"In your dreams!" Xion yelled back over his shoulder at me. He swung one arm out to summon his Keyblade, but it wasn't his Kingdom Key that appeared – it was the Keyblade of Master Eraqus that appeared. "I hope you're right about this, Neku," I heard Xion mutter.

"Neku?" I repeated, puzzled. "Who's Neku?"

"Beats me," Axel replied.

Then we pulled into the Sandlot. Seifer was still there, leaning against one wall though now with Rai, Fuu and Vivi present. They looked up at the sound of our approach, then Seifer stood in front of them. I'm not quite sure why.

"Seifer!" Xion shouted. "Catch this!"

And he hurled Master Keeper at him. Seifer seemed startled by this – even I was certain he and Xion did not know each other. Both Axel and I paused, ducking under Master Keeper as it spun through the air above us, our pause giving Xion the chance to escape into a dark corridor.

Then Seifer caught the Keyblade. In an instant, the Will's Cage shot up, locking us all into the Sandlot without any time to make an escape. I could have worked with Axel to create a dark corridor to escape, just as I had with Xion when I'd first encountered the Will's Cage, but I was still shocked enough as it was – here was Seifer, holding a Keyblade. And not just any Keyblade.

Even more surprising was what happened next. Eraqus's armour started to appear around Seifer. First the gauntlets, which Seifer tried to get his hands out of but seemed unable to. His hands remained somehow locked in them, unresponsive to his will except to retain the hold on Master Keeper.

Then his arms became clad in the armour and also ceased to respond to Seifer, and more still as the armour spread over him. I think it might be the first time anyone's ever seen Seifer look afraid, but then anyone would be if they were also losing control of their own body like that.

The helmet was the last part to appear, and with it any control Seifer still had appeared to be lost as the armour too up Eraqus's typical battle stance with both hands on Master Keeper.

"Uh-oh," I murmured. "Not good."

"You think?" Axel muttered.

"You owe me a battle, Sora!" Seifer's voice, apparently forced into use by Eraqus's will in the armour, announced.

"What?" the question came from nearly all of us present.

"You've got the wrong person, Eraqus," I told the armour. "I'm not Sora."

"Lies!" Eraqus snapped with his stolen voice. "I will have this argument settled at long last, and the fight you owe me with it!"

Eraqus gave me no chance to reply, rushing at me swinging his Keyblade quickly, deftly avoiding any attempt at a defence I managed to raise or brushing aside any that I successfully managed to get in place.

Then Axel was there, taking some of the ferocity off me so I could retaliate. A quick pause to heal myself, then without a care for Seifer within the armour, I sent Thundaga straight into him. I would have considered Seifer, but he was a secondary concern at this point.

"Ven, if you're there, I need you," I muttered. "Your master is trying to make dog food out of me."

Ven remained silent however.

Eraqus performed an attack then that was much like a light-based variant of Dark Aura, once again targeted on me. That really didn't do me any favours, Eraqus and his Keyblade are almost as pure light as you can get without being one of the Princesses, and despite my affinity for the light I'm still a Nobody – a creature of the darkness.

Aid came to us from the most unexpected of sources. Vivi, who is of course a Black Mage, used his own magic to send a series of less powerful spells at the armour, while Axel threw a potion at me to heal me.

Eraqus didn't seem to have complete control over Seifer however, as when he attempted to turn on Vivi for this something seemed to cause him to hold back. I took advantage of this, starting my own assault on him with Oblivion. For the first set of combos I landed, Eraqus apparently had trouble dealing with my attacks. After a few of them though he started to learn and more and more often, he was blocking and countering my strikes than I was actually landing blows on him.

All the while Axel attacked from behind, unleashing his own magic in supplement to his chakrams and Vivi's own magic, sticking to ranged attacks after he too had found out just how much Eraqus could hurt either him or me.

Then some of the chains that made up the surrounding Will's Cage started to writhe, almost in time with the various attacks Eraqus made on us as he countered our various attacks. Pillars of fire were sent tracking Axel, and another of earth after Vivi, both of whom rapidly broke off their attacks to avoid getting caught by them only to find the pillars surround them to keep them out of our fight.

The chains broke loose and seemed to fly down to Eraqus, who snagged them in one hand, causing them to glow with light. Then he started to spin them above his head almost like a lassoo – it even looked like one now.

I wasn't going to stick around to let him catch me with that. I kept out of range of him, watching carefully for any sign that he was about to throw those chains, or for any other attack. It was just as well that I did, as he summoned a mass of orbs of light that tracked me, distracting my attention, making it hard for me to keep an eye on him and also deal with them.

I managed to avoid his first attempt to catch me with that lassoo only by pure luck, having ducked under a fast moving orb instead of trying to destroy it. The lassoo of chains circled around it, tightened quickly, then without a movement from Eraqus they snapped back and threw the orb sharply up, then down again causing it to smash hard against the floor. I _really_ didn't want that to happen to me now.

Now Eraqus supplemented the remaining orbs with a series of powerful tornadoes, which whipped up the dust from the Sandlot to restrict visibility. Even casting the rarely used Aeroga spell did nothing to counter this, Eraqus's own magic far outstripped my own. I settled for throwing what magic I had left at him, a collection of fire and blizzard spells along with their more powerful counterparts, but Eraqus either avoided them or brushed them aside.

He threw the lassoo of chains at me again. I saw them only too late because of the dust, getting caught by them this time. I hacked at the chains with Oblivion in desperation, hoping to get clear before I was thrown to the ground, but failed to achieve anything – the chains of light stubbornly resisted anything I could do, and the burning feeling of their light made it no easier, penetrating right through the coat to feel as if it was burning me right through.

My breath shot out of me as I slammed back to the ground, but I refused to remain a sitting duck on my front like that, rolling back to my feet only just in time to avoid Eraqus's jump attack, which in turn left him open for me to attack. I capitalized on that until it became too risky to chance it, building my magic back up with each attack until I had just enough to heal myself and get clear.

Someone shouted my name to me then, and I chanced a look behind me to find out who. Riku was on the other side of the Will's Cage, with a diminutive little figure that could only be King Mickey beside him.

"Hold tight!" Riku called to me. "We'll be with you as soon as we can!"

"C'mon, Riku!" Mickey said. "Can't ya do this any quicker?"

"I'm doing the best I can, Mickey!" Riku replied. "It isn't as easy as it looks to break through this thing."

I meanwhile still had to avoid Eraqus's renewed wrath as his tornadoes died down. His heavy armour slowed him down allowing me to fight a hit and run kind of battle, but he still had light on his side and power to spare, while I was exhausted and running half scared that I'd never make it out of this in one piece.

Then there was an almighty crash from where Riku and Mickey were. Riku had broken a hole in the Will's Cage that had allowed Mickey through, but wasn't big enough for Riku to get through himself.

"Now, Roxas!" Mickey said, coming to my side. "Let's put this blast from the past in his place for good!"

"With you all the way, your Majesty," I replied, breathing hard. Mickey quickly healed me with a spell that was definitely more potent than mine, then he attacked Eraqus. I swear, that little guy must have trained under Yoda or something. He seemed to zip around, darting in and out so quick he was practically all over the place with his attacks.

Which was a good thing too – they provided a much needed distraction for Eraqus as he tried to combat the tiny King, allowing me to get up close and go all out on him. Mickey might have had speed, but he does kind of lack for power sometimes – power that I on the other hand, hand much more of.

Between us we continued our assault, throwing cure spells at each other as needed until Eraqus finally drew back and crashed to the ground, Master Keeper flashing out of his hand as he knelt, supporting himself on his arms. The pillars that had been holding Vivi and Axel out of the battle dissolved away, and the two of them joined Mickey and me in standing ready to handle him if anything else came up.

The Will's Cage flickered above, then faded, allowing Riku to join us as well. Then slowly, piece by piece, the armour started to fall off Seifer, disappearing in flashes before they hit the ground, similar to how Eraqus's Keyblade had done. Once it had all gone, Seifer collapsed fully onto the ground. Mickey gave him a quick healing spell, then dashed off to intercept Rai and Fuu. I never did find out what they talked about.

"You do seem to get in all kinds of trouble, don't you?" Riku remarked.

"That was Xion's fault," I breathed, putting one hand to a particularly sore area. "Anyway, how did you find out about this?"

"How do you think?" he replied with a meaningful brief glance to Axel. Evidently he didn't feel it was safe to mention that Naminé had seen it in the book, not with Axel around.

"Well however you did it, I'm glad you got here before he finished me off. That was tough."

"Right. You two had better get back."

Axel was looking curiously at Riku though. "You... I thought there was something familiar about you... you're-"

"Keep it to yourself," Riku interrupted him, then turned away before anyone said anything. Mickey was quick to join him as the two left the Sandlot, while Vivi joined Rai and Fuu in taking care of Seifer.

"He's right," I told Axel. "We need to get back. I'm in no condition to stick around here after that."


	32. Easy Day

Saïx refused outright to give me time off to recover after the incident with Master Eraqus, but knowing him that's hardly surprising. He lightened the work a little, but insisted I was going to make up for it later.

A few days after that incident, he dispatched me back to Neverland alongside Axel to track down and defeat some Artful Fliers. Of course, like everyone else he still had no idea that Hook's ship was now my ship.

"Feels like ages since the last time I actually tackled an easy mission with you," Axel remarked. "The other day doesn't count before you ask. Not after what happened."

"How did I know you'd say that?" I murmured. "Tinkerbell should be around here somewhere. We'll need her help before we can track down our targets."

"Do you ever pay attention to the Organization's rules, Roxas?" Axel asked plaintively. "We all take pains to abide by them, why can't you?"

"Oh, I keep to them, just only when it suits me. I wonder what Hook's been doing?" I added absently.

"Maybe you'd better tell me just what's going on here in this world, oh mighty Oracle."

"Stop that. Tinkerbell has this dust that lets us fly, which we need her to give us so we can reach the Artful Fliers. Hook is a pirate who recently lost his ship but unless I'm mistaken has treasure maps he's still following. Probably to see if he can dig up enough treasure to buy his ship back, then he'll probably try and steal it back off... them," I finished with only a short pause. I wasn't sure if I wanted to let Axel in on my new acquisition just yet.

"Let me just make sure I heard you right. You said fly?"

"You'll believe me as soon as you see me do it. I just need to find Tinkerbell."

"And where do we find her?"

I concentrated for a moment, searching for her only to find she was, mysteriously, aboard my ship. The Samurais that remained aboard seemed unconcerned by her presence, but I had told them to allow her aboard.

Perhaps more mysteriously, the Samurais aboard were loading the cannons on one side of the ship. Rather than wait for them to fire, I followed their aim and found another ship. It had a crew, but from what I gathered they were waiting for their captain to put in an appearance.

"Well that's a bit of a pain," I said aloud, returning my mind back again. "You can keep a secret, right?" I asked Axel.

"Hey, this is me you're talking to," he answered. "What do you think?"

"I think I can trust you to know that I'm the one who stole Hook's ship from him and crewed it with Samurais. That's where Tinkerbell is, except for some reason my crew is preparing to fire on another ship."

"Maybe this Hook of yours acquired it? The same way you acquired his?" Axel suggested.

"Could be, and if it is, Hook could be around here somewhere digging for 'treasure' again. Which will just turn up Heartless, including the ones we're after."

"And if he is?"

"Then I suggest we just happen to acquire his boat so we can reach my ship, of course," I said with an angelic grin. Or possibly a devilish one, sometimes I do them so well it's impossible to tell the difference. "After all... I know he can swim. Quite fast, if you suggest to him that he might get filled with arrows. And if you listen carefully..." I trailed off, leading him to the edge of the rock we'd arrived on.

On a lower part, completely oblivious to our presence, was Hook and Smee. With Hook examining the map while Smee dug away again.

"Hurry up Smee," Hook ordered. "We've got to find some treasure soon, or it won't have been worth me luring them away from their own captain."

"Maybe we should try to take our ship back first, Captain?" Smee suggested.

"Don't talk nonsense, Smee! Someone else could come along and steal me treasure if we do that! Dig faster!"

"No need Captain, I've struck something again."

Just as last time, Hook shoved him aside to examine what was, of course, another empty box. This time however, he went with the plan he normally does here.

"Back to the ship! We'll blast these meddlers instead!"

"There goes your boat back," Axel pointed out. "Unless you'd care to hear a suggestion."

"I'm not like Hook when it comes to being a Captain. Go ahead."

"Why not just use a corridor? There's nothing against using them while on a mission."

I felt a little foolish for not thinking of that.

The Samurais accepted that as Axel had come through my corridor with me, he was allowed aboard without asking me about it. Sometimes they're more intelligent than they appear.

"Hello there Tinkerbell," I said after I'd arrived on deck. She jumped in the air, then made some of her gestures. "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. What are you doing here thought?"

She pointed over to Hook's new ship in the distance, then the Heartless that were following Hook

"You got attacked by the Heartless Hook dug up?" Axel suggested, and Tinkerbell confirmed it.

"Well, you're safe aboard my ship. Why don't we go ruin Hook's day a bit? Come join me and Axel up by the ship's wheel, and I'll show you how."

On the way up the steps to there, Axel leaned over and murmured, "Are you sure you know how to sail a ship, Roxas?"

"Trust me," I replied.

"I was afraid you'd say that."

Actually I had no idea, but I had a crew that at least appeared to know what they were doing. Maybe some of them had even been sailors before they'd become Nobodies. How hard could it be?

The Heartless had stopped following Hook now, just milling aimlessly around the area, and Hook was busy getting rowed behind a large rock in an attempt to hope we hadn't noticed him. No such luck when I'm around though. Once I judged he was close enough to his own ship, I started issuing my own orders.

With the help of the Samurais – who are excellent sailors, it turns out – the anchor was raised, the sails dropped and... we went nowhere. There was no wind, until a quickly cast Aeroga gave us that wind. Which is also where Xion got the idea for cheating on the race he and Liam watched at the end of his story, but I'm getting off track again.

Since the Samurais had already loaded the cannons, it was a small matter to bring my ship alongside and open fire. We were boarded, but, well... it isn't a good idea to board my ship. Nobodies are like Heartless, difficult to harm if you don't have a Keyblade. And they are all armed...

I didn't sink Hook's ship though. A nice collection of holes and a mast that probably shouldn't have been in the water came from it though, and I imagine by the time we pulled away again he could have done proud the saying 'swearing like a pirate'.

"I've got another idea for you," Axel said as we turned toward where the Artful Fliers and other Heartless were hiding. "Why don't we steal what Hook wanted to do as well?"

"I don't think it'd work. You kinda need a Keyblade so the Organization can harvest those Hearts."

"Yeah, but whenever one of us is with you, we can do it too," he pointed out. "Maybe that'll carry over to your crew, and from there to any shots you fire. Try it."

I waited until the cannons were loaded, then as if to emphasize what I wanted I pointed the Keyblade at the nearest Heartless when I gave the order to fire. The cannonball appeared no different until it hit the Heartless, where it suddenly streaked a bright white, and a heart shot upwards from the newly destroyed Heartless.

To say the least, that shortened the mission a lot. One of the Artful Fliers looked terribly surprised when it realized there was a cannonball about to hit it. It splattered up against the rock behind it before it managed to react.

Getting the work done here without any of the effort needed – Axel had neatly provided me a way to get back to slacking off, at least while here. Before we left, I asked Tinkerbell to give us a little more of the pixie dust so I could prove to Axel it really was possible to fly. You can't expect him to miss out on that.

I had only one question though – just where had Hook got his ship from?

* * *

><p>Saïx had me wait in the Grey Area when we returned from that mission, insisting on a quiet moment where only he and I were there before he explained himself.<p>

"I have a special mission for you," he told me in his usual monotone when that moment rolled around. "The world is not a known location to you, so I will open a corridor there myself for you. You are not to draw your weapon unless it becomes absolutely necessary, is that clear?"

"Sure. Just tell me the rest of the details, will you?"

"We have intelligence that suggests a number of Organization imposters have surfaced there, and further reports that your own Somebody is up and about there. We require a fully detailed report on the situation, to the point we cannot entrust this to Demyx."

"What of these imposters?"

"Do not risk any encounter with them. You are there to observe and gather information only." Saïx looked up as Luxord exited a corridor nearby, then returned to his accustomed place. That was clear enough – he didn't seem to want anyone else to know about this mission he was sending me on.

But what he'd said troubled me. Liam wandering around? Could Xion cause that without having to defeat me? A quick check confirmed that Liam was still peacefully sleeping in Twilight Town, so who was it that Saïx's informants had seen?

Let alone 'a number of Organization imposters' – I knew of only two who ever fell under that name. Xion and Riku. And now there were more of them? There was something about this that didn't quite fit, something I was missing, but since Saïx hadn't told me exactly where I was going I had nothing to work with. I'd have to go there and find out if I wanted to see what was going on.

Luxord finally finished giving his report, which interestingly made mention of pirates and even more interestingly a 'stolen ship', then he at last left. Perhaps he had been to Neverland too, and had seen Hook's new ship being taken – but where in Neverland could that happen?

I decided as soon as I was done with this special mission, I'd track Luxord down and ask him about it. Maybe I'd find out something useful from it.

Once the Grey Area was clear again, Saïx opened the corridor I was to use and reminded me, "No weapons, Roxas. Details only."

"Yeah, I'm not stupid Saïx. I can remember things for more than ten seconds – unlike some," I added as I stepped through the corridor.


	33. Not What it Seems to be

Saïx's mystery corridor deposited me in what appeared to be an urban back-alley, though unlike most it was scrupulously clean. There was a distinctly urban smell to the area though, and distant sounds suggested that wherever this was, it was a little more technologically advanced than most other worlds I went to. I continued to listen, picking out the babble of many conversations at once, then I noticed there was someone watching me.

He'd been perched on a backpack, whatever he'd been doing unclear. Apparently when Saïx's corridor appeared he'd stopped to watch. He looked a lot like Cloud does when Liam meets him in Hollow Bastion – after waking up, that is – but among other things, the face didn't seem quite right. In one hand he held an unmarked bottle.

The possibly-Cloud looked to the bottle, shook it slightly, then back to me and in a voice that was definitely not Cloud's, said, "Either they spiked this while I wasn't looking, or those are some nifty special effects you've got there."

"Yes," I replied slowly, trying to think of the best response. "Special effects. Just... making sure they work. I think I'd better... go find my friends and tell them they're working fine."

Something was definitely strange here, I was sure of that now. In hindsight it's blindingly obvious, but neither Saïx or I would ever have thought of it.

Outside that alley was a large plaza in front of a building seemingly made mostly from glass. Around the various small gardens were many more people, some I recognised from the various worlds I'd been to and others that I knew Liam had or would go to, others were unfamiliar but clearly out of place, and others still dressed in plainer clothes. I must have been having a bit of a dense day, because I should have realized there and then what was going on.

As it was, I reasoned that with so many different looks around, one more would hardly make any difference and without even bothering to pull up the hood on my coat I headed for that glass building. Everyone else had been coming and going from it, it seemed like a reasonable place to start.

I heard my name mentioned a few times as I passed through that plaza, never by anyone I knew. I had a nagging feeling that I really was missing something obvious here, and I also had a feeling I was going to kick myself when I figured it out.

By pure chance as I was about to go inside I spotted the person Saïx's informant had mistaken for Liam. Like the Cloud-lookalike I'd seen when I'd arrived, he didn't quite seem right – he looked like he should do, he even had a Kingdom Key resting on one shoulder with a fair impression of Sora's favourite smirk.

I took a few moments to pause just close enough to listen in normally to him and those around him, only to figure out that this was Sora instead – but Sora was... busy working, a quick mental check told me.

"Hey, look over there," someone near to him said.

"Hey, that's perfect!" it even sounded like Sora. "We can get a few shots of me with him too." I had been pretending not to pay any attention, but looked over and realized – they were talking about me!

"Wha- me?" I protested weakly, but by that point the fake Sora had already thrown an arm around me with another broad grin.

"Who else? Can't go missing a chance to be seen with Sora's Nobody, after all!"

Then I realized what I'd been missing and almost laughed out loud as those with him started taking pictures. This was a cosplay event – of course there'd be a 'number of Organization imposters' around – no doubt they even looked like the various members too.

"Did you leave your Keyblade behind?" I got asked, I forget who by, then I gave my own grin with my reply.

"Watch the special effects," I told them, taking my cue from my terrible excuse when I'd arrived. Never mind what Saïx had said, Oblivion appeared in my hand right in front of them.

"How'd you do that?" 'Sora' asked me.

"You mean you can't?" I asked with faked amazement. "And there I was thinking I was your Nobody." That got us both a round of laughs, then there were more calls to find out how, so I just explained it as, "A little secret I've been working on."

Not that it persuaded the more persistent among them to stop asking me while I remained there.

After a while though I excused myself from them, again explaining I should go and see my friends so I could go back to exploring. I got stopped a few times by others who wanted to have their picture taken with Sora's famous Nobody, and I didn't really mind the attention. I wonder how many of those people there are only now reading this and realizing that the Roxas they had their picture taken with was actually me?

I did find Saïx's Organization imposters. It appeared that among the myriad of cosplays from so many games, a fair sized group had gathered together to pull off, yes, the entire Organization, plus Riku with the blindfold. I had a feeling I'd find something like that, but I wanted to see it for myself. If nothing else to see how close their own Roxas matched me.

I must have been noticed, because when they finally decided to split up for whatever reason, their Roxas immediately made a beeline for me.

"I thought I was the only one here with this cosplay," he said. "Yours is better though."

"Who says it's just a cosplay?" I asked slyly. "Nice impression though."

"You can't be really Roxas," he protested. "It's just a game."

In what was probably the biggest incident of ignoring as many rules as possible, I made a choice there that if Saïx knew about he'd probably have attacked me as soon as I got back.

"Tell you what," I said. "I'm due to head back anyway. If you can find me someplace quiet, I'll prove it. And if you still don't want to believe what you see... well, put it down to a lot of special effects."

He didn't answer me, but did beckon for me to go with him. His first idea turned out to be perfect, eventually, if slightly clichéd. We simply waited for one of the public toilets on the site to become completely clear.

To say the least, he looked a little surprised when he saw an actual dark corridor appear. I don't think he actually expected me to prove it.

Saïx, of course, demanded to know what I'd found out the moment I got back. I couldn't help but laugh at him, and when I finally recovered I told him what I'd discovered, carefully edited so he didn't find out about the parts I knew he'd complain about. As far as he knew, I'd somehow been completely unnoticed the whole time.

I imagine he felt a bit foolish afterwards, though it's hard to tell – he disappeared into a corridor of his own as soon as I told him there was nothing more to report.

* * *

><p>Aside from a few more missions to Neverland that were made considerably easier after Axel had pointed out cannonballs fired from my ship worked the same as my Keyblade, the next few weeks were actually fairly quiet, for a change. I had enough work to keep me going, as I was still covering the missions that should have been given to Xion too, but there was less of a rush about them, and not once in that time did I see any sign of the Hunter. Master Eraqus appeared for now at least to have sated his hunger for battle, and even Xion seemed to have laid off too, so missions were far less tense than usual.<p>

On the other hand, while I didn't see Xion, I did feel the effects. Every memory of Liam that he made his own took a bit more from me, and more and more often I found myself resorting to magic to achieve my ends. If this kept up, I'd be no match for him when the time came.

Xigbar showed up, just as he should have done, when I entered the games – though Saïx did not send Demyx with me, interestingly. On the other hand, my personal grudge against him for the favour I'd repaid way back meant that I didn't hold anything back, and so when the Guard Armour showed up he retreated. I'd tell you about that battle, but I kind of stole a leaf from Liam's book, shot its head skyward, then used Thundara to handle the separate parts in record time.

Beat that, Liam. I bet you never finished it in less than a minute.

I realize I'm skipping over a fair time here, but hey – even I have times where there's just nothing interesting to mention. I doubt you want to sit around reading about every last mission Saïx sent me on.

The next day of any interest would be day 255. Sent to Wonderland to eliminate a Novashadow alongside Luxord. Normally. But as we know...

"Luxord is already in the field," Saïx told me when I went to get the day's mission from him. "Meet him at the docks of Port Royal."

"The mission there?"

"Luxord will brief you when you join him. Depart as soon as you are ready."

That much was useful. I wanted to have a word with Stiltzkin anyway.

"Can you still get through to Riku?" I asked our resident moogle.

"Of course, kupo. And Naminé too, through him. Riku left a message with you too."

"What was it?"

"I don't know," he replied, handing over a sealed letter. "It isn't kupo to read other people's mail. He did say not to read it here in the castle."

"Odd," I noted, stashing it away. "If that letter doesn't already contain something about it, would you ask him to find out what Xion is up to lately? He's been too quiet for me not to worry about him."

"I'll pass it on – if you still need me to after you've read that."

That in itself was a curious answer. Maybe Riku had told the moogles a bit more than they were telling me. I picked up another Keyblade from him before I left – Divine Rose, in case you're wondering – then headed for Port Royal, knowing full well that this was not a place I would normally go.

An unusually good aim brought me not only out onto the docks, but right beside Luxord.

"Oh, there you are," I said casually, as if it was nothing important. "What do you need me for so badly that Saïx sent you on ahead?"

"You're still bound by our agreement with you Roxas. I'm looking for someone, and he believes you can help. So you're working with me today."

"Let me guess. A certain Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, as he prefers known, yes," Luxord corrected me. "And I have my own personal mission to locate a missing ship that I had arranged for passage on. The former captain is busily drowning himself in rum in town, so I have little doubt we'll get nothing useful from him."

"You won't have much luck without a ship then," I pointed out. "Unless I happen to see anything, we'll need one to track him down."

"Saïx also believes he's found a way to solve that problem as well. Take this, and see what happens."

I will never understand how Luxord managed to fit Jack's distinctive hat into a pocket without it losing its shape, but somehow he did. I also want to know whether this was just a coincidence, or if Saïx really had figured out something – because as soon as I picked it up I got one of those rare contact-visions. Still in a pair as always though.

The shorter first one was plain and simple. A somewhat drunk Jack Sparrow on a small desert island with a few palm trees on. A small collection of empty bottles beside him suggested he'd either been there a while, or he had a great capacity for rum. Probably both, knowing him.

When that passed I was treated to a very curious sight. Both Luxord and myself, aboard and at the helm of my ship, with Jack's compass in my hand. What got my attention also was Riku's letter, which I could see being held underneath the compass, already opened.

"Do you trust him?" Luxord was asking me in the vision.

"Jack? Of course not. You'd be a fool to do that too much."

"You accepted his word for the compass though. A compass that doesn't work."

"His compass works just fine," I told him. "It just doesn't point north."

"Then where does it point?"

"It'll come to you," I shrugged with a nasty grin. "If you think about it hard enough."


	34. Riku's Warning

As soon as my odd visions had subsided, I ignored Luxord and opened a fresh corridor that would, if I still had the same kind of unerring aim that had got me to Port Royal, take us to the spit of land I'd seen Jack on. The two visions neatly explained what I had to do next, or at least they did to me.

Luxord of course followed me. "I assume this means you've seen something?" he inquired.

"That's a stupid question," I replied irritably. "You want to see Sparrow, well I'm taking you to see him. It'll be a quick visit though because I need one thing from him, then we'll be leaving again. Don't try to interfere because I'll walk all over you if you do."

"Just what did you see?"

"I thought that was obvious by now. Why else would I be taking you to him?"

"You could simply have told me where he was."

"And just how would you have got there?" I snapped, turning on him in mid-corridor. "On your missing ship? Did you plan to take a dinghy out? And then how would you navigate to get there when you don't have a clue where it is?"

"_You_ know where it is."

"And I don't know how to sail a ship, but I _do_ know how to direct a dark corridor, so shut up and keep out of my way."

Luxord prudently kept his distance from me after that. It might have been his mission, but he was also due to become the second person to board my ship. My irritation came from having to let him in on it, because it would inevitably mean that Saïx would find out. So much for keeping it private.

My aim was only slightly off this time, putting us in the shallows at the far end of the island to Jack. The place was mostly just beach with a narrow spit of trees and greenery in the middle, and the whole place was sun-blasted, making it almost as bad as Agrabah for heat.

"This is where he is?" Luxord wondered idly. "Odd place to find a pirate captain."

"If my suspicions are right, it wasn't his choice. He may be a little drunk when we find him, since the only thing to drink around here is a stash of rum."

"That might make getting answers out of him... awkward."

"Your questions can wait. There's something else we'll have to see to first."

Does it come as a surprise to find he didn't try to find out what?

The vision showing him here had a sense of having only recently happened, so with any luck Jack wouldn't have gone far. It turned out to be even simpler than that, since he appeared to have passed out from the drink.

"For someone so small, he drinks a lot," Luxord observed. "It might be a bit hard to wake him up."

"Oh, I don't know about that," I replied, kneeling close. "I've got a few ideas." I searched one of his pockets to find three shillings – something that'd come in useful later – the single-shot flintlock pistol that Barbossa had left him with, a number of rings and other possibly stolen small items, and his compass. When I reached for the compass a hand quickly snatched my own.

"I don't think you want to be doing that, mate," Jack told me.

"I thought that might work," I murmured. "You can let go of my hand now. I was just trying to wake you up."

"Seems like you've achieved that. Now what are two of the strangest looking people I've seen in a long while doing on this godforsaken spit of land?"

"Looking for you," I replied, getting back to my feet again. "Or he is, but he can wait. We're here to get you off this charming isle you've been made governor of."

Jack hauled on my arm to get up himself, staggered back a bit, then peered around and through the trees.

"I don't see your ship, mate."

"That's because I haven't sailed it here yet. We came by... an alternative means, which wouldn't be all that useful for you. Unless you don't mind getting hurt along the way, that is."

"So why come to all the trouble of telling me when you could just sail here?"

"Because I don't know where 'here' is exactly. I have something here of yours, Captain Sparrow," I went on, holding out his hat. "I propose a little exchange. I'll return it in exchange for your compass. Then, I'll use your compass to sail my ship here, return it and take you back to Port Royal."

"And in exchange for my compass back and getting me off here, you want what?"

I jerked one hand over my shoulder to Luxord. "He's been looking for you, and hasn't told me why. Just deal with whatever he wants once we're aboard my ship."

"Roxas, we don't have a ship," Luxord broke in.

"That's what you think," I smirked back. "So Captain – do we have an accord?"

Jack considered it for a moment then took the hat out of my hand, set it on his head and shook my hand with his own somewhat grubby one. Then as an afterthought, he 'remembered' to add the compass too.

"Aye. I'll be seeing you soon then, no doubt?"

"You can count on it. Don't go anywhere, will you?"

"Oh of course not – being a governor keeps me busy day and night."

"Drinking rum?"

"What else? Welcome to the Caribbean, mate. Don't lose my compass," he added, then headed off to wherever he kept his rum supply, swaying slightly.

Humming to myself, I turned back down the isle, ignored the bemused Luxord and opened one more corridor, this time to Neverland and to the deck of my ship.

"Where do you plan to find a ship, Roxas?" he demanded.

"I don't need to find one," I replied. "I already have one."

"Since when?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

There was a pause, then, "Yes... that's why I asked."

"Keep wondering then."

"There are times where I feel we know absolutely nothing about you, Roxas," Luxord sighed. "Every time we learn something about you, it seems to uncover an entirely new facet that we weren't aware of."

"At least it keeps you busy," I replied, exiting onto the deck of my own ship. "Look lively down there!" I commanded my Nobodies. "Raise the anchor, drop sails and make ready to go – we've got work to do."

"Nobodies," Luxord said disbelievingly. "You have a ship crewed by Nobodies."

"Yes," I agreed pleasantly. "Is there a problem with that?"

_"Heading, Captain?"_ a Samurai asked me while Luxord tried to think up an answer.

"Ah, I know this one, one moment." Jack's compass is an ornate little thing. You don't notice it much because it doesn't get much screen-time, that and Jack himself tends to get more attention, but it really is. Anyway, the compass's point spun around a few times, as if getting its own bearings, then stopped while pointing to starboard – the right side of the ship.

_"Aye, Captain," _ the Samurai responded, seeing the heading on the compass.

"You have a ship," Luxord repeated at last. "With a crew of Nobodies."

"You're going to be a terrible passenger if you're going to say that the whole time. My crew might decide to throw you overboard." Luxord just stared flatly at me. "Maybe you just need some time to adjust to it. Why don't you take the wheel for the moment, they'll correct you if they need."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go to my cabin and do Captainly sort of things." And read Riku's letter, I mentally added to myself. "Keep an eye on him," I added in passing to one Samurai. I knew they would, but I felt it had to be emphasized.

Hook's old cabin is oddly small for a captain's cabin, I've often thought, but I didn't really need all that room. It was at least well furnished, even if I couldn't rearrange – everything was nailed down so the ship's movements wouldn't dislodge anything. Except for the lanterns, which hung on hooks in the planks and swung in time with the ship, not that I needed them in broad daylight.

Riku's letter was plain and to the point, and I realized almost as soon as I started reading it why I'd kept hold of it in the vision – it wasn't something I wanted to let anyone else read.

'Roxas,

Naminé's been keeping track of Xion and what's left of Liam's memory. He's taken too much, and if he takes any more it won't be Liam you'll be going back to – it'll be Xion. I've talked with the King, and he agrees with me – you're going to have to take your chances and handle Xion before that happens. I know you told me it has to be done at the right time – but in the King's own words, 'doing it at the right time won't mean a thing if it won't get us Liam back'.

That's not all though. DiZ is getting impatient, and I can't keep lying to him forever about not finding you. Since Xion's forced me to take on Ansem's form, I can't even tell him you're overpowering me either. He's determined to find a way into the Organization's Castle, and I'm afraid that if you stay there any longer he'll succeed. If you leave now, he won't know where you've gone and I can make the excuse of looking for you.

Keep in touch through the moogles, Roxas – I've already talked with one who's promised to help you if they can. For a price, of course. You know what moogles are like.

Good luck out there.

Riku.'

"So much for keeping to the original events as close as possible," I muttered aloud. Not that I'd ever actually tried to do that, but this just took it too far. "One of you come in here," I added to the empty air, causing a Samurai to materialize on the other side of the desk.

_"You called, Captain?"_

"What I tell you here is not to be discussed with anyone but another Samurai Nobody and myself, and other Samurais are also to abide by that, is that understood?"

_"We understand Captain."_

"This mission with Luxord will be the last one I do for the Organization," I told it. "I'll be returning to the castle, then in the morning I'll be leaving the Organization for good. You're not to take orders from anyone else but me. Your allegiances from now on are to me, not to them. Be especially wary of Saïx, as I've no doubt he'll try to get in my way, or at least try to get you to do it for him. Those of you on my ship here are probably safe, since Luxord will undoubtedly inform Saïx I have the ship, but that can't be helped. Whenever I'm away from here though, monitor the area without getting seen if possible and if you spot any other member of the Organization, tell me immediately. Any objections?"

_"What of our hearts and of Kingdom Hearts?"_

"Xemnas is doomed to fail," I shook my head. "Kingdom Hearts will be set free, the hearts that make it up released back where they belong. Maybe some of you will get your hearts back because of that, I don't know – hearts are unpredictable. The task of liberating them is Liam's though – not mine."

_"You could do it,"_ it told me. _"We would support you if you did."_

"Xion and I have made enough changes as it is, and after what Riku's suggesting, I'm going to have to make more changes – ones I don't want to make, but the way things are going I don't have a choice. Once Xion has been... neutralized... then we'll see."

_"Then there are no objections, Captain."_

"Then return to work."


	35. Recipe for Trouble

I spent some time in my cabin, thinking through the possibilities of leaving, how I'd do it, the most effective ways to make it be known I was leaving and I had no care for them any more, and others. I came up with some very creative ideas, once even including eliminating every member of the Organization except for Xemnas, but I reigned in my creativity after that – maybe I was having to make some serious changes due to Xion, but I wasn't going to copy him and go as far out of my way as possible.

In the end I decided that I'd stick with the same route I'd originally planned to follow – the same one I should have followed, had I been Sora's Nobody instead of Liam's. It'd need a few minor alterations, but that was no concern.

The real concerns were what would happen afterwards, and Xion. I had a base of operations to work from – my ship – but I had a lot of time where I'd have nothing to do but evade the Organization – and lets face it, given the trouble they had on the first day of my existance, that wasn't likely to be a difficult task.

Xion was the more immediate problem. If Riku's letter was anything to go by, I could expect to go up against someone who was as much like Liam as Liam himself was. Though I hid it well, I was strongly feeling the weakening effects Xion was having on me. In this state, I was going to be no match for him. What I needed was some outside help – but from who?

The answer came to me from, rather ironically, Xion. Though not the one I faced, this is Xion as she appears in the normal story. Who does she turn to when she needs advice? Riku. And who should Riku direct her to but Naminé. Of course I'd have to figure a way around DiZ, but once free from the Organization I'd have plenty of time to work that one out.

When I headed back outside again, I overheard Luxord talking with one of the Samurais.

"I'm just saying, the fates could go against him," Luxord's voice came to me. I quietly closed the door to my cabin and leaned back to listen out of sight.

_"We are loyal to our commander," _A Samurai told him stiffly. _"We will not entertain the idea of treachery."_

"I'm not saying you should, but what if something happens to him?"

_"Then we will prevent it."_

"You can't prevent everything."

_"We can try."_

"And if you fail?"

"I think you'll find that word isn't in their vocabulary – or mine," I told Luxord, joining him. I already had Riku's letter folded under Jack's compass as I took the wheel from him. "Return to work," I told the Samurai.

_"Aye, Captain."_

Once it had rejoined the others, I glanced over to Luxord and said, "Trying to subvert my Nobodies now, are you? Was it Saïx's idea, or your own?"

"Neither," Luxord replied. "And I wasn't trying to subvert them – just point out they had an option if something happened to you."

"The only thing that's going to happen to me is returning to Liam, and even then I'll maintain my presence there strong enough to keep command of my Nobodies, and they'll know I'm still around. Just drop it, Luxord."

"You're being a bit adversarial, aren't you?"

"So what if I am? This is my ship, I can do what I want here. Including order you around, since you haven't done anything to pay for your presence on board yet."

"We're both part of the Organization," he pointed out. "Isn't that enough?"

"You wish," I snorted. "The only reason I'm doing this is because otherwise we'd have spent ages looking for a ship."

"What about the good Captain?" he asked then.

"What about him?"

"Do you trust him?"

"Jack? Of course not," I answered with a sense of deja vu. "You'd be a fool to do that too much."

"You accepted his word for the compass though. A compass that doesn't work."

"His compass works just fine," I told him. "It just doesn't point north."

"Then where does it point?"

"It'll come to you," I shrugged with a nasty grin. "If you think about it hard enough."

_"Land ho, dead ahead!"_ A Samurai called to us. I checked the compass, which was pointing ahead, then looked for myself. A familiar looking little island was coming into view.

"It looks like we've found our dear Captain Sparrow," I murmured. "Bring us in close, then ready a longboat! Luxord will take it to shore to being our next passenger aboard."

"Me?" Luxord said, startled. "Why me?"

"Because this is my ship and I said so. Also because if you don't do it, I'm going to throw you overboard – after Sparrow is on board, so you can't just swim back on again."

"Someone will be hearing about this," he muttered as he headed down to wait for the longboat.

While I waited for Jack to be brought aboard, I decided to take some time to consult his compass again.

"Alright," I told it in a quiet voice. "I've found Jack. Now tell me which way I should go to save myself from Xion."

The compass spun once, then pointed at me. I felt a familiar feeling in the back of my head suggest a vision coming on. Either a coincidence, or the compass using them as a more understandable means of directing me. Given who Jack got the compass from, I suspect the latter.

Twilight Town, in front of the train station. At first it looked like it was just me there, though it looked like I'd just been fighting something. Then a Heartless that I didn't immediately recognise appeared, slamming into the ground in front of me with a shockwave that hurled me against one wall. It looked painful, to say the least.

"Oh, no you don't!" Xion's voice said, then he appeared between me and the Heartless – not to attack me, but the Heartless. "No one defeats Roxas – no one but me!"

Xion was... saving me?

The second vision was also in Twilight Town, though this time inside the old mansion. In the room where Naminé left so many of her drawings. She was seated at one end of the table, humming softly as she drew something. What it was, the vision's angle didn't let me see.

The door opened to admit Riku and another person wearing the Organization's coat, but with the hood up. Riku guided them to the chair, nodded to Naminé,then left. The coat was not one I recognised, and even more oddly it seemed as if there was something underneath the hood. Besides the wearer's head of course. As if they were wearing something else underneath.

"Why are you here again?" Naminé asked without looking up.

"Necessity," an unfamiliar voice replied.

"There's no such thing when it comes to you, you told me that yourself."

"Alright, call it personal ethics. I made a mistake, Naminé. I shouldn't have helped him."

"He had the book," Naminé said, nodding to the tiger-striped book on the table beside her. "You didn't have any choice."

"That's not the real book and you know it. I could have chosen to ignore him."

"So why didn't you?"

There was a long pause, then, "Because of my own stupid ethics," the unidentified figure sighed. "Xion wasn't aware it wasn't the real book, so I acted as if it was. It's happened before, with a few previous owners of the book, but normally nothing came of it. This time though..."

"This time it turned bad on you."

"Not on me. On Liam. I've come to know him, Naminé. He may be the first person to hold the book that I've felt I can trust to keep it without using it for his own gain."

"So that's why you're here – you don't want Xion to take that from you."

"Exactly. Necessity. Roxas will be here before long. He's even watching this in a vision I arranged for him to have," he added, startling me. Who _was_ he? "When he gets here... well what you do is up to you. But I think you should remember his advice – don't be afraid to use the book. Without it..."

"Without it, he'll never survive the meeting with Xion," she finished.

"Right. I trust you not to abuse the book, Naminé."

"Can't you..." she trailed off.

The hood shook, "I don't like to get involved without the words in the book prompting it, not unless it becomes necessary. Necessary as all this is... it doesn't yet qualify in my..." there was a faint chuckle then he continued, "in my book, so to speak."

"I know what you mean," Naminé smiled. "Will you be staying long?"

The hood shook again, "DiZ will be here shortly. He has no idea I'm here, and I should warn you Riku won't remember bringing me here. I'd rather keep the number of people who know about me to a minimum. I think Roxas has seen enough now too," he added, then the vision cut off just like that.

The thought echoed strongly in my mind – just who was he, and what gave him the power to arrange for that vision? Had he too used the book, or was he somehow related to it?

As if to distract me from that thought, I checked the compass, which had returned to spinning around, uncertain of where it should point now.

A further distraction came in the form of Jack.

"You might just be the strangest thing I've seen since your good captain and his friend," he was saying to a Samurai.

"Never mind my crew, Jack," I called down to him. "They might look unusual, but they can still sail my ship. Catch," I said then, chucking the compass in his direction. I wasn't surprised to see him catch it easily. "Don't forget to settle accounts with him," I added, then turned to my crew and commanded, "Set sail for Port Royal!"

* * *

><p>I don't know what Jack and Luxord discussed in our short voyage to Port Royal, but for the most part I didn't dwell on it. The vision still mostly dominated my thoughts. At some point in Twilight Town I was going to get attacked by a giant Heartless that I had by then identified as a Dustflier, easily one of the most powerful Emblem Heartless, only to be saved by Xion.<p>

Then of course the mystery figure who had some connection to the book, enough to arrange for me to see the meeting he was due to have with Naminé, somehow knowing that I would be at the same mansion not long after that meeting.

I don't like feeling like I'm not in control of what I'm doing, and the whole thing so far reeked of someone else having a hand in things. Given my own plans to leave the Organization, these were not the most welcome troubles to add to the collection.

Since there was no one I could turn to though I kept it as well hidden as I could from everyone else, keeping us on course to Port Royal. Which while I didn't know the exact location of, the Samurais somehow did and surreptitiously gave me periodic course changes to keep our heading true.

"You'll have to pay to moor your ship up, you know," Jack told me, having apparently finished with Luxord by the time we closed on Port Royal. I'd prudently had a Samurai take down Hook's pirate flag. It left us not sailing any colours, but better none than seen to be a pirate.

"That's what these are for," I told him, showing him the three shillings I'd nicked from him earlier.

"Last time I made port here, it was only one shilling. Not that I paid, or let them know I was here," he added. "When people are looking for you, it pays not to pay. Or be noticed."

"I noticed. I've got a little plan though. One of you come up here and take the wheel!" I called down then. "Run out the gangplank as soon as we're moored up, then stay aboard and wait for me."

"What about me?" Luxord asked.

"Once I've paid the mooring charge, I don't care. You've seen to your mission, so you can get off my ship – unless you care to negotiate payment for passage elsewhere. Captain Sparrow no doubt has plans of his own he wants to get to work on."

"Actually mate, I'll soon be wanting to head back out to sea," Jack told me. "A few things to do ashore, then I'll need to be leaving again."

"We'll see. You'll have to negotiate passage as well, you know. I'll give you time to do whatever you need, but if you're not back before evening I'm sailing without you."

"I'll be back long before then," he promised.

"Then if you'll excuse me," I said, noting the gangplank being put in place. "Time to pay up."

A neatly dressed official accosted us before we'd taken more than a dozen paces away from the ship.

"Excuse me sir!" he said, barring our path. "It's a shilling to moor your ship up at Port Royal, and I shall need to know your name." He held a pen poised to write in the accounts book he had before him.

"What do you say to three shillings," I countered. "And we forget the name. Of both me and my ship," I added quickly, noticing the name on Hook's former ship, though faded, read 'Jolly Roger'.

The official glanced at the three coins I deposited on his book, hesitated, then brightly said, "Welcome to Port Royal, Mister Smith," and wandered off without another word.

"Never thought of that," Jack confessed. "Must remember that next time I'm here."

"I'm sure it'll be useful. I sail come evening, or when you get back," I told Jack, then turned to Luxord and continued, "As for you, unless you've got something else to do here, I believe that's your mission dealt with. You should probably go back and report in."

Luxord waited until there was no one around to see him, then vanished into a corridor looking disapproving. I got the distinct impression he didn't care much for the attitude I'd picked up since he'd discovered I was also a Captain as well. The repeated threats to throw him off my ship probably caused that.


	36. Preparations

While Jack was busy in port, I also made myself busy making my own acquisitions with the local Moogle, Morlock. While my savings of munny could not be used in place of the local currency, as a Moogle he was quite willing to accept my munny in exchange for obtaining local items on my behalf. With the assurances that my Samurais were in fact working for me, he assisted me in surreptitiously improving my ship's armaments and restoring the supplies needed for the cannons, both the original few on board and those I added while there.

To further complicate the issue of getting aboard for the Organization, Morlock also sold me two Dark Shards, each one attuned to the little-used darkness in me. One was on a bracelet that I kept on me at all times after then, the other I hung on a hook next to one of the lamps in my cabin.

That doesn't seem like it'd have much effect, but it allowed me to effectively nullify the darkness both aboard my ship and around me, either completely or selectively. I could block out dark corridors so that not even the most powerful wielder of darkness could open one to my ship, or anywhere near me. What's more, the two shards were linked – I could use them for instant travel from wherever I was to my cabin, even if there was someone else blocking out my darkness – because while they might have been blocking it out where I was, the chances were they weren't also doing it aboard my ship. Essentially it allowed me to form a dark corridor backwards, from the destination to where I was. A little emergency 'get me out of here' trick that I felt I could have done with a few times before then.

And then because even I had to do something to keep myself busy, I passed myself off as a cargo merchant, with Morlock's help picking up a cargo of, what else, rum. No, I didn't sample any. Maybe Jack insists it's necessary for any successful voyage, but I wanted my wits about me. Besides – I'm under-age.

Jack returned just as the last of the cargo was being tied down in the hold – well, actually the brig, since there wasn't a proper hold aboard – rather predictably for him being pursued by a number of the king's men.

"A little help here, Roxas!" he called to me as he ran down the jetty.

"What have you done this time, Jack?" I shouted back, heading down the gangplank.

"Little misunderstanding, now will ye leave a mate to perish or not!"

"Stop him!" the men yelled to me.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this," I muttered, then replied, "What's it worth to you?"

"There's a bounty on his head if you catch him and hand him over!"

"Not interested. Better luck next time," I added as Jack ran right past me and onto the ship. The men tried to follow, but I set the jetty between me and them alight to bar their path, then joined Jack aboard.

"Neat trick," Jack noted.

"We're not clear yet. Get those mooring lines loose, get the gangplank back on board and bring us about!" I commanded.

"Stop in the name of the King!" the various collected soldiers shouted over the growing gap. Jack winked at me then went to the rail.

"Alas, you will always remember this as the day you almost-" he broke off as one of them took a shot, knocking his hat onto the deck behind him. "Captain Jack Sparrow," he finished hurriedly, grabbed his hat and then took cover.

_"They are readying another ship, Captain,"_ one of the Samurais warned. _"It is the H.M.S. Dauntless."_

"Is our heading clear?"

_"Aye Captain."_

"Get those sails down and get us moving then. I'll provide the wind myself if I have to – unless any of you happen to know some magic, in which case I suggest you use it."

"What are you going to do if they catch up?" Jack asked.

"That depends what they plan to do."

"They're hardly going to come aboard for a tea party mate," he told me sardonically. "They'll be coming after you with their own guns ready, and probably won't be afraid to sink your ship."

"Then I'll have to sink them first, won't I?" I replied.

"That's a ship if the fleet you know," Jack pointed out. "A man could get in trouble for firing on it."

"I do believe you're right!" I exclaimed in mock surprise. "How is it that I didn't notice that before? Fortunately I have a solution. Do we still have the flag that came with the ship when we acquired it?"

_"Of course, Captain. We have not yet removed it, it has only been taken down."_

"Not to worry. What is it you say at times like this... oh yes – hoist the colours!" Then to Jack," I knew there was a good reason for keeping it around.

Hook's old flag was, of course, the typical skull and crossbones pirate flag.

"And there I was told by your friend that you were just rum-runners," Jack said.

"Oh, that's just a sideline," I replied dismissively. "There's much more profit to be made this way."

_"Dauntless is in pursuit,"_ the Samurai in the crow's nest reported. _"She is gaining on us."_

"Let's see just how long that lasts, shall we?" I said fiercely, then sent Aeroga howling into our sails. Several Samurais, much to my surprise despite my earlier remark, also cast varying levels of wind magic to join my own. The sails bellied out with a boom, the edges flapping in the new wind that seemed almost to try and tear the sails from the masts, which in turn creaked and groaned under the force.

_"The Dauntless is still approaching," _ the report came down.

"I've got a suggestion for you," Jack said. "If you can create wind out of nothing to get us along, why not sent it their way – to send them back into port?"

"I never thought of that. Would that work?"

"Always has when the weather doesn't cooperate."

"Worth a try. Alright, you heard Captain Sparrow's idea – any of you with magic left, work with me to get these troublesome pests of our back!"

The blast of wind our combined magic caused this time took a few moments to reach the Dauntless. We could see the effect on the waves between the two ships, causing the waves to rise up when they headed the same way. Then the sails of the Dauntless stopped billowing out in our direction, fell limp for a moment, then were blown back against the masts holding them up. With the last of our original magic still filling our own sails, the Dauntless rapidly retreated behind us.

"I think you've just more than paid for your passage aboard," I told Jack. "Now, where do you want to make port?"

"Tortuga. Aim generally north. Sort of. It's somewhere in that direction."

"You know, your compass could probably help here."

"True, but my compass is directing me somewhere aboard your ship that is below decks. Why is that, Captain Roxas?"

"Probably because I picked up a cargo of rum, which I plan to sell when we make port at this Tortuga of yours. I believe I can handle the more immediate need however..." I trailed off, made some show of searching myself, then pulled out a bottle of rum I'd stashed earlier on. "Ah. Here. Now, Tortuga?"

Jack took the bottle off me and handed me the compass in return. "I hope you've got more hidden on you somewhere. I may just make my way through this before we reach Tortuga."

"Well you'll just have to make it last then, won't you?" I said with a broad smile. "Because the rest of the rum is for the people of Tortuga – and I don't think they'd appreciate you very much if I told them you were the reason the rum was gone."

Jack looked suspiciously like he was regretting handing me the compass in exchange for the rum.

* * *

><p>Somehow Jack managed to survive with his one bottle of rum, and I was able to guide us safely into the port of Tortuga without further incident thanks to his compass. I did not choose to ask it to show me anything more this time, since I had enough troubles to worry about without anything else intervening and giving me more.<p>

Jack took it back off me when he disembarked the ship, only to run into a certain two ladies of his acquaintance that after a short conversation where Jack appeared to be talking very quickly to them, they both slapped him and headed back into Tortuga.

Since this was a free port that asked no questions and had no mooring charge except for the threat of being blown out of the water by anyone who wanted the same spot as you, I had little to worry about when I went looking for the resident Moogle, who chose not to give me his name.

Interestingly, he even sounded somewhat like a pirate, though that may just have been his way of fitting in. Either way, thanks to him I was able to offload and sell my cargo at a nice profit, which he converted – for a fee – into more munny for my usage, along with a further deduction when I also opted to pick up the last few Keyblades, which left me with all but one of Liam's original round of Keyblades – Ultima Weapon being the missing one, of course.

Then as I figured I'd spent enough time playing pirate with Jack, fun as it had been, we set sail again. Once I was certain there was no one else around, I took the Dark Shard aboard the ship, replacing it with the one I should have kept hold of, went to Neverland, and used it to bring my ship to me. It saved me the trouble of finding the way back again.

After that, it was with obvious and understandable reluctance I headed back to the Castle that Never Was.

"Where have you been?" Saïx demanded as soon as I arrived. Ah, it was almost like I'd never left.

"There were some errands I had to run so I wouldn't attract too much attention," I shrugged. "Luxord gave Jack Sparrow the cover of us being rum runners, so I had to improvise a little to persuade him of that. It just took a little longer than I expected."

"And your ship? When did you plan to tell us about that?"

"I didn't. It wasn't any of your concern, it was a private acquisition for my own private interests and activities. I made it available to Luxord so we wouldn't have to waste time finding a ship, that's all. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to have a quick word with your Replica to see if I can find out something useful for handling Xion, then I'm going to bed. It's been a long day."

"You have other work to do," he told my retreating back.

"Tomorrow," I brushed it aside with a wave of one hand. Never mind that I had no intentions of ever doing a day's work for them again.

Saïx's Replica was of course, still in the old lab of Vexen's where he seemed to stay. He was dozing when I came in, but was awake in moments once I shook him.

"Oh, it's you again," he said. "I thought for a moment it was old fatguts coming to annoy me."

"Up to no good as usual, I take it."

The Replica snorted. "He's got some stupid idea that he can use Vexen's data on you to make me pick up a Keyblade. So far all he's manage to do is completely destroy that empty Replica he showed you and leave me with a nasty burn on one hand."

"How'd you like to give me a hand annoying him back?" I offered.

"What've you got in mind?"

"Oh, nothing," I replied innocently. "I thought I might just quit the Organization and carve down anyone in my way. Then I got to thinking you might like to come along and join in the fun. I've got it on a fairly good authority that old fatguts will try to stop us – well, me at least."

"I'm unarmed, in case you've forgotten."

"Easily solved. Xion picked up the weapons of the defeated Organization members in his room, in the draw under the bed. Mind the trap behind the door when you go in, just duck down really low underneath it. Pick a weapon and meet me in the upper half of the Hall of Empty Melodies in the morning."

"You're really going to do it? Leave, I mean."

"It's probably about time," I answered. "Too many things here are out of my control. At least this way I can handle things my way."

"True enough. Alright, I'll meet you. Don't me late, will you?"

As if I would be. Saïx wouldn't know what hit him, if everything went to plan.


	37. Fighting Yourself

I rose early the following morning, and as per my early-rise routine, I checked up on everyone else. Xemnas was busy talking to his Kingdom Hearts – sometimes I suspect he might have been just mildly delusional – and Saïx was, naturally, in the Grey Area. Ordinarily at this early hour no one else was up, but it seemed both Axel and Xigbar were also up to greet the morning sun with the rest of us. Metaphorically speaking, since the World that Never Was doesn't have a sun.

Demyx and Luxord were yet to rise, as, it seemed, was also Riku and Naminé. Normally I didn't include them in my check up, but on this day I wanted to know where everyone else. I also gave Sora a check, who happened to be busy working at the time and like Riku, seemed to somehow be aware I was watching, as in the grease visible from the torch nearby, he scraped out the words, 'Stop worrying, Roxas'.

I tried to get an idea of what Xion was up to, but predictably that failed. He was still as good as ever at preventing me from getting even the slightest sign. The same effect held true for Saïx's Replica, but since he had probably by now picked up one of Xion's stashed weapons, I wasn't surprised.

Now was the last moment I could possibly turn my back on this plan, the last few moments I had in which I could make my last-minute preparations. I spent a good few minutes regarding my collection of keychains, but ultimately went with Oblivion for the same reason Liam does – one of the best damn looking Keyblades of them all.

In the best traditions of anyone doing anything even remotely like I had in mind, I had the moment of apprehension, coupled with that typical moral dilemma of should I even be doing this.

_"Remember we're both with you," _Ventus's voice told me. _"Not to mention your Samurais. We're all here to support you. Just believe in yourself, and the rest will be easy."_

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ven," I murmured in response, then left my room in the same state it had been in when I'd first arrived, putting my other clothes and various belongings into a bag slung over one shoulder. I didn't bother to try and take the games, but I didn't really need to – Sora appeared to be paying attention, as the whole lot vanished.

With nothing else left for me here, I set myself and quit that room for the last time.

There was no point going to the Grey Area. Despite Ven's reassurance, I still worried about the other members. Unlike most people though, I had the means to keep tabs on them. Luxord was just rising, but otherwise there was no difference so I continued on to the upper floor of the Hall of Empty Melodies.

Saïx's Replica was waiting for me there, Vexen's shield strapped to his left arm and Lexaeus's Skysplitter held almost negligently in the other hand. I gave him a curious look, since as far as I knew only Lexaeus could lift that thing in one hand.

"There's more to this Replica than meets the eye," he told me in a quiet voice. "Sure you want to do this?"

I just nodded, not trusting myself to say anything. Since this was my escape I lead the way out with him keeping a close watch out behind us in case anything or anyone decided to get too curious and follow.

Part way down Naught's Skyway, which connects the upper and lower levels of the Hall of Empty Melodies, several Dusks barred my path.

"Stand aside," I ordered them curtly. "I wear the coat of the Organization, and command one of the thirteen elements of the Organization. You _will_ allow us to pass."

The Dusks vanished again.

"D'ya reckon they've gone to tattle?" the Replica asked.

"Let's just say I'm not expecting that to work again," I replied, pushing on while things were still easy. The lower part of the Hall of Empty Melodies was not empty, but neither did it hold any opposition – either side of the clear path through were my Samurais, stood to attention. As we passed, the pathway behind us became filled with more Samurais, which then turned to face where we'd come in. They intended to act as a barrier against pursuit. Ventus had been right – they were here to support me unheeded.

Twilight's View saw us attacked by four Sorcerer Nobodies. The Replica blocked their attacks with Vexen's shield, while I swiftly dispatched each with several Blizzard spells. One that strayed too close was smacked down under Skysplitter, then impaled on Oblivion.

To further discourage anyone following, I left a few Blizzaga spells behind – the ones that hang in the air and wait for enemies to get close before detonating. Since the castle was mostly whites, leaving them beside the walls concealed them almost perfectly.

Crooked Ascension came next, and as the floor began to descend we clearly heard the sound of something triggering those spells left behind. They were on to us alright, but there was no further sign of it until we reached Nothing's Call, where a mass of Creepers awaited us.

Saïx's Replica gave me a sly wink, then brandished Skysplitter with a shattering cry of, "For Kingdom Hearts and the greater good!" then charged into the teeming mass, swinging the massive blade almost negligently. I kept just clear of him while clearing out those that he missed as he forged his path ahead.

Where the path narrowed, I took a moment to check up on the key people involved. Axel was arguing with Xigbar now, while Luxord looked on in amusement. Saïx I hardly need be worried about. He was, naturally, leaning against the wall just ahead of us. When he saw us approach, he snapped his fingers and the Creepers vanished.

"We don't accept resignations," he told me."

"I never accepted the offer to work with you," I replied. "My interests and yours merely coincided for a time. You can consider the agreement you bullied me into terminated too. I don't work for the Organization any longer."

"We're aware of the effect Xion has been having on you. You cannot hope to defeat me."

"That's where I come in, fatguts," the Replica piped up at last. "You made me a little too well. How else do you think I'd be able to lift this without a problem?"

"You are as nothing," Saïx asserted. "I made you from nothing, and I will return you to nothing before destroying this pathetically weak excuse for a Nobody."

"Then let's keep this short and sweet," I said, then jolted him with Thundaga. Saïx quickly brandished Lunatic at us, ignoring me as he gave a berserk yell, launching himself for his Replica, who turned quick enough to take the brunt of the attack on Vexen's frozen shield. Skysplitter was swung low underneath it, hacking at Saïx's legs while I went for his back with Oblivion. As I had done many times before, I infused my attacks with various spells, rotating between the basic three; Fire, Thunder, Blizzard. Oblivion was not the best choice here as I quickly discovered it resisted the stronger versions of those spells, but even then it was difficult to gauge their successes as Saïx had gone berserk, he showed no sign of coherence or harm.

The Replica bore his attack well by blocking and evading with a skill and speed unmatched by any I'd ever seen before, handing out his own blows with evil laughs that just seemed to drive Saïx deeper into his berserk state. He stepped up his attacks with more ferocity that threatened to overwhelm the Replica even as I attempted to step in.

Saïx's berserk state couldn't last forever though. His clarity returned, and with it far slower and less threatening attacks. He was able to coordinate his attacks much more skilfully now free of the berserk state, holding the pair of us off without much trouble so long as we both attacked separately.

But when we both worked together he was unable to stop one of us, and as he'd correctly assessed the Replica as being the greatest _physical_ threat, he had neglected the magical threat in me. Xion might have been weakening my physically, but my mind was as strong as ever – and magic's primary source is the mind. Oblivion may not have done much by itself, but the continual supply of magic I sent flowing through that Keyblade was doing far more to him. Fire set him ablaze, leaving him burning with a fire enhanced by the light of the Keyblade, which though it showed no visible effect on him or his coat was clearly affecting his ability to fight.

Thunder jolted him naturally, and continued to do so not only long after the initial attack had landed, but every time the Replica or I struck him and even between attacks, leaving him open even more.

Most devastating for him was Blizzard however, freezing him in place for long enough that we got in some critically damaging attacks as we chipped away at the frozen figure. Gravity, a spell I had never used much, proved to be truly terrific, shattering the ice around him in a matter of seconds yet containing every last shard of it in a miniature storm of ice that sliced away unceasingly until Gravity's hold on them sent them bursting outward. The Replica quickly shielded me from that barrage, using himself as my shield while Vexen's protected him from most of the shards. It still harmed him though, the effects clearly visible on him, but he paid it no attention and was flying back into the battle almost before the assault had fully passed us.

With the Replica's almost reckless attacks, Saïx was forced to ignore me entirely, a course of action that left him in no position to handle my magically enhanced blows that easily sent him back into the berserk state. His first strike after that shattered Vexen's shield and sheared off one of the Replica's arms as if it wasn't even there. Being a Replica instead of an actual living being though, the arm simply vanished, the 'wound' simply being a mass of mechanics and technology that I barely even noticed.

The second strike sent Skysplitter flying into the abyss below the Organization's castle, though the Replica wasn't out of tricks yet. Marluxia's scythe materialized out of nowhere in his remaining hand, and completely unconcerned for his lost limb he descended onto the berserk Nobody and continued to attack relentlessly, swinging the scythe so quickly that even he was a blur, unburdened of the shield and the axe-sword moving with a swiftness to match the high-speed blurry ferocity of Saïx's own berserk enhanced state.

Due to the sheer reach Graceful Dahlia and Lunatic had, I was left with no choice but to step back and watch the battle play out. The Replica hadn't been wrong, Saïx truly had made him too well. He fought tooth and nail, sweeping Lunatic aside and closing in as he switched the scythe for the short knives of Larxene to deal many swift attacks at close range, only to be swiped away by Lunatic's return swing, sometimes catching him, sometimes evading it, then the scythe was back and the tableau set again for a repeat.

Through all of this he would occasionally draw back from Saïx, an arm shooting up, reaching out imploringly for the Book of Retribution to land in it. He never once opened the book itself, but the magic flew from its pages in a multicoloured barrage of spells that I couldn't even hope to put a name to. Much of it never went near Saïx, it flowed up and around, filling the air with splashes of ever shifting colour. When he returned to the scythe once more it flowed into the weapon proving that he'd taken my own tactics to a whole new level. It looked like he'd win the battle for me and maybe even destroy the Grand Annoyance.

Then disaster happened. Saïx broke his berserk state, swiftly ducked under an incoming strike and retaliated with one of his own, and upward slice that removed the Replica's remaining arm. The Replica, now with a vast array of infirmities, deep cuts covering him, stumbled back after this attack, looking to where his arms had been, then back up at Saïx without a change from the broad grin he'd worn when he'd originally attacked.

"I always knew you had it in you to destroy yourself," he told Saïx fiercely. "Just like you'll be destroying yourself if you try to stop Roxas, and for that matter Liam."

"How do you-" Saïx started, but the Replica interrupted him.

"You just took me for a simple-minded Replica, retarded because of your meddling. You never suspected I'd amount to much, except for your failed attempt to get Roxas into a Replica body so you'd never lose him. You left me unattended for too long, fatguts. You gave me free run of the castle, and I _learned_. Scientia potentia est – Knowledge is power! And I know the value of power and hiding it." The Replica looked to me then and nodded. "And you're the real power in this outfit, Roxas. You... you're the one I looked up to from the moment I learned about you. You and Liam..." he nodded again and laughed. "I only wish I could be there to see how this ends for you, fatguts. Go on, end me – for all the good it'll do you, you'll never be half the person I was!"

Saïx may have been badly hurt by the intense battle that had passed between them, but with that last taunt, delivered by none other than his own Replica, he gave an enraged cry, took Lunatic in both hands and lunged toward it. I saw and seized my chance, doing the same thing with Oblivion but focusing every last drop of magic I had into my attack.

Lunatic pierced the Replica, who was destroyed laughing nastily at Saïx, while Oblivion struck Saïx's unprotected back. Saïx stumbled forward and over the edge of Nothing's Call, a hand only just managing to scrabble for purchase.

"Don't do this, Roxas," he called up to me. "Don't leave me here."

"Sorry, fatguts," I told him, dismissing Oblivion. "I don't take orders from you any more. From now on, you can get out of your own trouble."


	38. Battle Ready

With the sacrifice the Replica had made, Saïx had been left too open. I assume either he found a way back up, or someone helped him up, entertaining as it is to think of him hanging on the brink of a very long drop for a while just waiting for someone to come along.

The path that gets unlocked and used to enter the castle by both Liam and Sora was not present, however. Or rather, it was – but it wasn't visible. Unlocking it merely makes it appear. Even so, it's a hard thing to do, walking down a path that you can't see. You're constantly worrying about whether you're still on it, or if there's a break in the path just waiting for you to stumble through.

In Dark City, as usual, it was raining. Some of the areas were kept sheltered by nearby tower blocks, experiencing only a light haze or even no rain at all. I paid it little attention as I wandered through. Axel, naturally, waited for me against the side of one building.

"Your mind's made up?"

"There's nothing left for me here," I told him, stopping but not turning. "It's time I forged my own path freely, one that leads me to my goals and not someone elses."

"You can't turn on the Organization!" Axel burst out. "You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"

"They can try," I replied, giving him a grin. "I think they'll find I'm more trouble than I'm worth to be rid of that easily."

"Then what? What will you do?"

"I'll survive, Axel. I'll make sure the key events happen as they should, and I'll make sure that when the time comes, I'm in position to return to Liam. He has his part to play just like I do, and without me he won't be able to do it. Don't miss me too much, Axel," I told him. "I know you'll probably be the only one here that will anyway."

Then I left him there staring after me. Maybe not the exact conversation that you're used to seeing there, but as close as you can get in the circumstances.

I passed Memory Skyscraper on the way out, of course. A few Heartless watched me pass impassively, apparently knowing better than to bother me. Hopefully they'd do the same when I came to meet Riku here so that DiZ could get his hands on me at last.

All that was in the future though, for now I had to make the various preparations. On the site where the exit to Betwixt and Between would be, I created my corridor to leave, deliberately making it the most stable, most accurate one I could. In doing so it weakened the world barriers – such as they are – at that point, so when Axel created the link to the Simulated Twilight Town it would be sustained. You don't see it, but Sora's Nobody does the same, though for different reasons. It's the entire reason the corridor that became Betwixt and Between remains stable, safe, and usable by anyone.

The corridor took me to Twilight Town, and just inside the front gates of the mansion. I wasn't certain of DiZ's activities so this presented a fair risk, but I brushed that aside and went on in. I knew exactly where Naminé would be, if I was right. The inside of the mansion might have been falling apart in places, but it was still safe enough to reach that white room where I'd seen the meeting with the mysterious visitor she'd had.

"Come on in, Roxas," her voice told me before I'd even touched the door.

"He told you I'd be here, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"That's not why we're here. You need help, Roxas. You have to defeat Xion, but you're in no condition to do that after everything he's done."

"I don't have a choice, Naminé," I replied. "I have to do it."

"Then you need what only he and I can give you."

"He? That guy who gave me the vision, you mean?"

"Who else?"

"Just who is he, and how can he do that?"

"He's... related to the book. Never mind that though. Focus Roxas. You can't match Xion physically any more, that you already know. Your magic is as strong as ever though, because it doesn't draw from your physical strength. You need the kind of magic that would be dangerous to use otherwise."

"That kind of magic takes time to cast," I disagreed. "And in that time, Xion will have all the chance he needs to finish me. I can't take him on head on, that's just reckless."

Naminé picked up her sketchbook, flicked through the pages and tore out a page, sliding it across the table to me.

"Maybe this will explain it," she said.

Naminé's sketches might not be masterpieces, but they're easy to make out. It was clear enough to me. I was not alone. The King himself would be there to defend me.

"Does he know?"

"Mickey? Of course. It was his idea. Once we're done here, I'll lend Riku the book so DiZ doesn't get suspicious. He'll watch what happens to you through it and when Xion confronts you – or you him – he'll get Mickey to you as soon as he can. But that's the catch – you have to start off on your own, Roxas. Nek- I mean, the book suggests that if he's with you, Xion will keep his distance."

"What about Sora? Has he said anything?"

"Only that he's very busy and trusts me to handle things here."

I thought about this for a long moment, trying to picture Xion as I knew him and taking him on. Somehow the fight that should have happened, with the four forms Xion normally takes on, just didn't seem to fit him here. Given all the differences, I wasn't surprised. If it was enough that Naminé was going to have to use the book to help me, then Xion would probably be able to wipe me out without a second though otherwise.

"What can you do?" I asked Naminé eventually. "Besides give me more powerful magic, I mean."

"Not much. I have... well, I have a different theory. I don't know if it will work, but I think I have to try. The original plan is all well and good," she went on. "But magic's main limit has always been the spells you and Liam learn aren't made by you – they're ready-baked spells, an easy way to cast for a repeatable, unchanging effect. If the book will cooperate, I think there's a better way."

"What way is that?"

"Simple. Give your creativity free reign, Roxas. Rather than using ready made spells, come up with your own. I can arrange to simplify things so that if you think of what you want to happen and you have enough magic to cause it, it'll happen. It'll come with a high cost to your magic though."

"Then I'll take plenty of ethers and other magic restore potions. I'll talk with the local moogle before I go hunting for Xion and see if they can come up with anything else that will help – even at a high cost, I've saved up a lot of munny working for the Organization, it's about time I put it to good use."

The tiger-striped book beside her opened of its own accord then, flicking through the pages rapidly to stop about half way through. Naminé glanced at it, then exclaimed, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Think of what?"

"What did Liam change in Agrabah, Roxas? What's the biggest change that he shouldn't have made?"

"Stealing Jafar's Staff?"

"Exactly! He gave that to Donald, and Donald is sleeping here too. If I can get it away from him without DiZ noticing-" she broke off, following my gaze to the book and with a sheepish smile said, "I suppose that works. I keep forgetting I can use the book." She wrote a few words on the still open page, and Jafar's Staff clunked woodenly onto the table in front of me.

"I'll ask Mickey to get it back to you once I'm done with it," I said. "Unless you use the book again, that is. There's... something else too. If I defeat Xion-"

"_When_ you defeat Xion," Naminé corrected me firmly.

"Right. When that happens, he'll just fade away and all the memories will be gone, won't they?"

"Not all of them. Yours will remain. You can thank Liam for that too."

"That's something, but not all of what I was after. Can you... well, save a bit of him?"

"What for?"

"Do you know about the Garden of Assemblage, in Hollow Bastion?"

"No, but I can find out about it later. Get to the point Roxas."

"I want to make use of it so Liam can meet Xion... but I don't want Xion to remember too much. He was a good friend before he turned on me and the Organization, I'd rather Liam meet that Xion than how he is now."

"Liam could find out anyway," Naminé pointed out.

"Only if I let him," I replied. At the time, I had no intentions of telling anyone any part of my story. I only changed my mind when I found out there were so many of you who wanted to know. "Will you do it?"

"We'll see. If I need you to do anything, I'll have Riku ask the moogles to pass a message to you."

"I hope they don't mind doing that for us. They're meant to be shopkeepers."

"If they minded, wouldn't they have said something?"

"True enough. One last thing then. Aqua warned me about three things – the Hunter, the Master and the Berserker."

"He told me you'd ask about them eventually," Naminé said. "You don't have to worry about the Master any more – you saw to that when you took on Master Eraqus's armour. Saïx, naturally, is the Berserker, and he won't be trying to tangle with you again any time soon. As for the Hunter... I can't tell. Be on guard, Roxas. I can prevent it from muscling in on your fight with Xion, but that's pushing the limits. Someone or something is making it hard for the book to influence it. Now you'd better go – take the staff, and I'll see to your magic in a moment. Quickly, before DiZ gets here."

I wasted no time following that. Rather than create a dark corridor that would have alerted DiZ to my presence, I used the dark shard ring to return immediately to my ship, taking the staff with me.

I had preparations in place now. I had the King, Jafar's Staff and whatever magic I could come up with on my side. Now all I had to do was find Xion.


	39. Dust Rising

Since I was now based in Neverland, I got to see much more of Hook than I wanted. Aside from persuading his new ship and its crew to keep away from mine, I mostly kept to myself though. He had more than enough treasure maps to work through.

I paid little attention to him though, searching through every last world to find even the slightest sign of where I could find Xion. I knew there was a chance he'd show up in Neverland, but I also had my suspicions that he wouldn't try such an open attempt to reach me.

As usual though, Xion was fully capable of masking his activities from me. I even went as far as trying to use Jafar's staff to enhance my capabilities, but my ability to see was not grounded in magic nor affected by it.

What bothered me most though was that I had nothing to do. Without the usual monotonous routine, I felt almost lost. I even took to destroying Heartless whenever I caught sight of them in large numbers, telling myself that it was just to keep them from harming others, I wasn't doing it for the Organization. Sometimes I even believed myself.

It was when I spotted the Dustflier, easily one of the most powerful and dangerous kinds of Heartless, just one week after my leaving the Organization, that I realized that I had been worried over nothing. If I aimed to take that on it might come close to destroying me, but in doing so it would lure Xion to me. Then all I had to do was let him deal with the Dustflier while I made sure I was ready for Xion, which would also give Naminé the time to direct the King to me.

Xion might suspect me of being up to something if he spotted the staff though, so I gave it to one of my Samurais and told it to remain nearby but out of sight once I arrived in Twilight Town. Once Xion showed up of course, it would quickly get the staff to me.

The Dustflier moved from world to world, interestingly. I kept track of it, watching it shift from world to world in the same way Liam uses his Glider to get around now. Once or twice I caught sight of other members of the Organization try to take it on, only to have to run for their lives.

Then it was in Twilight Town, and I knew it was time. I didn't bother with wandering around in search of it, I simply dropped myself off at Station Plaza and waited. Not that I needed to, I could see it coming in, soaring over the town toward me.

I decided now was as good a time as any to test Naminé's theory about my magic, hoping will was enough as I willed the effect I wanted to take place in time with the gestures I made. One hand raised palm up caused a large earthen rock to flow out of the ground, which was left undamaged. Then I threw the rock at the Dustflier by throwing the empty air in my raised hand like a ball. The rock obliged, hurtling through the air toward the Dustflier, which screeched.

The Dustflier wasn't given its name for no reason though. The rock turned to dust with its screech, dust that it flew through to whip up a storm with it, driving the cloud of dust before it that obscured all vision.

Out of that cloud came a massive storm of fireballs that spread outwards but were quickly closing in on me. This time I reached up to the sky as Saïx's Replica had when summoning the Book of Retribution, except that wasn't what I was calling for.

When I clenched my fist and brought it down again Twilight Town was doused in a sudden torrential downpour that put out the fireballs and congealed the dust into clumps of mud that dropped away or stuck to the Dustflier, which quickly shook them off. I didn't let the rainfall go on for long though, knowing that it would threaten to flood many parts of down if I let it run unchecked.

The Dustflier hadn't changed course once through all this though, bearing down on me as if driven to destroy me and by this point it was almost ready to land in the plaza itself, so I quickly got away from the edge overlooking the town, bringing out my Keyblade on the run to the accompaniment of yet another screech – it definitely had me in its sights now!

As if that wasn't bad enough, it followed me as I tried to get out of its path. Not only did it not land immediately, it dived down close, forcing me to the ground with the sudden blast of wind its wings were causing then slamming its tail down on me as it passed, snagging on the coat to drag me along the plaza until it cleared it again, leaving me up against the low ledge.

I sent Thunder in what I guessed to be the right general direction since I couldn't see it, then got up again only to have it land. Right behind me. The sheer force of that landing tore up the paved ground in a shockwave of bricks and fragments that battered at me while I was thrown toward the entrance to the tunnels, only narrowly missing.

"Oh, no you don't!" Xion's voice exclaimed. "No one defeats Roxas – no one but me!"

"About time," I groaned, quickly curing myself. The Samurai I'd stationed here gave me hand getting up again, handing me the staff then disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. "Alright, Naminé – now is the time," I said, keeping my voice down so Xion wouldn't overhear. "Bring on the King."

"_Good luck, Roxas,"_ Ven's voice told me. I didn't reply, mostly because I was watching Xion. The Dustflier seemed slightly confused now he had shown up, uncertain of which of us to target. Xion solved that by throwing his Keyblade at it for Strike Raid, between each strike sending a blast frigid, sparking air at it that appeared to be a fusion of Blizzard, Aero and Thunder.

I got to see first-hand then just how powerful Xion had become. The Dustflier might have been tough, but he'd taken immense amounts from Liam by now, and a considerable amount from me too.

He drove the Dustflier back off Station Plaza, then backed away. I quickly created an illusion over the staff that would make it appear to be a Keyblade, in case he looked to me, but he seemed focused on his target.

The Dustflier came in again, trying to catch both of us the way it had done me the first time. I braced myself for the strong winds and was able to avoid the tail easily. Xion meanwhile cast Aerora to dispel the Dustflier's wind, then Aeroga to create turbulence that sent it crashing to the ground. Xion watched it pass, then almost casually slashed away at it as he made his way down the Dustflier's body to the tail, which was regarded for a few silent moments, then lopped off entirely with another screech that sounded more like fingernails on a blackboard.

It quickly got up again, though it was clear it wasn't going to try and fly without a tail, instead sticking to the fireball assault again at first, but then proved it wasn't out of tricks by somehow shifting its wings to use the sharp points of the wing-tips as weapons in their own right.

Xion brushed aside the attacks by the wings though, using Blizzard to create a frozen barrier around him that protected from the fireballs as he closed in on it again. The Dustflier tried to keep away from him, but while grounded it was slow as a turtle.

He finished it off by charging at it, leaping up at the last moment to pass by the Dustflier's head as his Keyblade was brought up sharply in both hands, cleaving through the neck to leave Xion sailing over its back to land where its tail would have been.

The head seemed to defy gravity for a moment, still in place as if nothing had happened with a stunned look about it, then as a dark wind blew around it to mark its defeat, the head slipped down off the fatal wound, vanishing just before it hit the ground.

Xion turned with a satisfied smirk at where it had been, dismissing his Keyblade.

"That's for beating up Roxas," he told the empty air.

"And this is for what you've taken from Liam," I called to him, sending my magic outward in a barrier that mimicked the Will's Cage, preventing Xion from leaving and anyone from entering – anyone that is, except those who came through the unprotected tunnel entrance that I was counting on Mickey to come from at any moment.

"Don't be stupid Roxas," Xion told me. "You've got no chance."

"Chance doesn't come into it, Xion. This is necessity. You've done too much, and now I have to undo it before you change things for the worse."

"You still don't get it, do you? I don't care what necessity says. I won't be forgotten, and I won't let anyone tell me I have to go back to Liam. You can't stop me now, Roxas."

"Maybe not... but just one thing," I said with a grin. "You _do_ know that the moment anyone says 'you can't stop me', that statement immediately becomes false?"

"We'll see about that!" he retorted, bringing the Keyblade back and running toward me. I dispelled the illusion hiding the staff then swung it toward him. The end of it shot out a burst of white light that engulfed Xion, completely concealing him from my vision.

Unfortunately, it failed. Xion came out of it completely unharmed, surprising me then neatly disarming me and sending me to the ground. I may have lost the staff, but I still had my Keyblade, hastily summoned to block the downward strike he made for me, then kicking at his leg to force him to lose his balance, which got his Keyblade off mine and gave me the chance to get part way up, slashing at his legs now, making him jump back so I could get fully up again.

I may have been lacking physical strength, and I may have needed my magic to supplement me whenever I had gone to destroy Heartless, but I could still hold my own in a purely Keyblade on Keyblade battle, enough to prevent him from breaking through my defences, but not enough to push him back so I could reach the staff. I had to come up with something and fast, because I couldn't keep this up for too long.

So I started to deliberately give up ground, each step I took not straight backwards but just enough that as he pressed his attack, we ended up going in a circle, so it was me between him and the staff. I stopped giving way then, making a feint high that he reached to block. When he did that I landed a solid punch on the side of his jaw, turned, ducked under a swing he made for me then rolled to grab the staff in my free hand.

Xion had followed however, and as I turned to face him again I was left open, seeing him lunging toward me, his Keyblade headed right for my unprotected front. I could have tried to deflect it with either my own Keyblade or the staff, but there was no way I could have done enough in time.

Then the golden blade of the Kingdom Key D was there, swung sharply upwards so that the tip of Xion's Keyblade was just parting my hair. Mickey had arrived, and not a moment too soon.

Xion stopped dead, staring at the two Keyblades, then down to Mickey.

"Impossible," he breathed, drawing back. "There's no way you could have arranged for this!"

"Guess again," I replied, quickly completing the barrier. "Glad you could make it," I added to Mickey.

"Glad I got here in time!" he exclaimed. "Now it's time for us to put things right."

"You're mad, both of you!" Xion half-shouted. "You can't hold a candle to me, not now! I'll destroy the both of you!"

"Let's see you make good on that," I grinned, preparing to battle Xion again.


	40. As the Dust Settles

Unlike Saïx, Xion chose to focus on me instead of Mickey, seeing me as the greatest threat. He took his Keyblade in both hands and started toward me again, Mickey intercepting him but as he lacked the power to properly combat Xion he was brushed aside too easily. Instead he fell back to similar tactics to the ones I'd used on Saïx, harassing him from behind, keeping clear of Xion's own attempts to be rid of him.

I meanwhile used the limitless magic the staff and Naminé gave me to instantly teleport clear of Xion's advance leaving a shadow-image of me behind that took up my Keyblade. Xion ignored it until it joined Mickey in attacking him, then with a few muttered oaths turned around to attack them. A swipe to one side narrowly missed Mickey, while a second one cut into the shadow-image – which true to the magic I'd instilled in it split into two that resumed the attack, one fighting with a shadow of a Keyblade, the other with my own, tossing the two between them as the shadow Keyblade was far from as effective as the real thing.

I supplemented their attacks by setting their Keyblades ablaze then followed up with a powered-up Ragnarok, a spell little-used by Liam that sends a barrage of short light-based lasers homing in on the target. My version of it didn't just send a circle of them after Xion, it sent them up into the air first so they'd have a greater chance of catching him and not Mickey or my shadow images. I also anticipated that Xion might try to reflect them back at me or those around him, and so when he tried to protect himself with Aero each one shattered into many more. Trying to bat them away with the Keyblade was no salvation either as I'd added a thunder element to each that in turn sent a shock through him.

Xion wasn't about to take that lying down though, retaliating with Ars Arcanum to wipe out both the shadow images, force Mickey to withdraw lest he fall to Xion and leaving Xion temporarily immune to the last of Ragnarok as he headed right for me. My two shadow images had once again split into two more, diminishing in size further, but as Xion descended on me I tossed the staff to my other hand, called my Keyblade back to me, then attempted to use the magic capability Xion had given me to do something that I didn't actually think would work – unite the staff into my Keyblade.

My lack of faith hadn't been wrong. The two remained separate, and Xion was closing in. The staff was hardly a suitable second weapon against another Keyblade, but I held him off all the same, throwing magic at him where I could and sending even more through my own Keyblade. Inverting the normal effects of a Gravity spell, channelling it through the staff and from there through the Keyblade and into Xion sent him soaring back over Station Plaza and, somewhat to my momentary chagrin, through the glass doors of the station and into the part of the barrier I'd had the foresight to add there. The plaza was looking in a bad way by now, with most of the ground exposed around the remaining fragments of paving.

_"Roxas, let us help,"_ Ventus's voice sounded. _"Aqua just figured out what was wrong with your spell just now, let us work with you and we'll correct it as you cast it again."_

"I hope you two know what you're doing," I muttered, then gave it a second try. There was a bright flash of light, then I was not holding Jafar's Staff and Divine Rose, but Stormfall and Wayward Wind. I shouldn't have been able to take up two Keyblades without Xion, but whatever they were doing, it had made it possible again. I could still feel the magical enhancing effect of the staff too, proving that I had not lost it.

Mickey had quickly gone after the stricken Xion, but before he got close he was backing away again as Xion rose from the wreckage of the doors looking like the wrath of kings. He swung his Keyblade in a series of rapid slashes that send shockwaves through the air toward me, each on accompanied by a sonic boom.

_"The thief!" _Ventus suddenly exclaimed. _"That's one of _my_ tricks!"_

I didn't reply, focusing on shaping the air around me to deflect the shockwaves harmlessly to either side of me, standing my ground until the last of them faded then responding with a shower of phantom rocks, again deflected by another Aero spell that meant I had no choice but to engage with the Keyblades again.

This time I had two to his one, though that advantage was offset by my being unused to having two. It did allow me to defend myself better, but until Mickey rejoined us and started to fight alongside me, that was all I achieved. I quickly brought my shadow images into the fray too, which started to push Xion back and made us headway, but Xion caught us unawares again, darting away then dashing back in between us spinning rapidly with wind creating a hurricane around him, the spinning Keyblade catching all of us. The shadow images were rapidly decimated, and despite my best efforts I was unable to avoid most of the blows myself until I was thrown back to the ground.

"Heal!" I commanded immediately, focusing on both Mickey and me. We were both drawn into the air again, this time by my own magic, then enveloped in a bright healing light. Xion attempted to attack both of us, but to no effect – the same light kept us both protected until it faded.

"Damn you Roxas!" Xion burst out, eyeing us both warily as he waited for the healing effect to fade. "Don't think it'll save you though – it'll never get you back what I've taken!"

"That's it!" Mickey exclaimed, but was unable to explain in detail because the light faded and Xion quickly moved to attack him, probably to prevent him from telling me what he'd realized.

I called on the original teleport spell I'd used, but this time affecting him instead of me, and further enhanced to provide a multitude of shadow images. Xion might have been able to handle one Mickey fairly easily, but being inundated with many images of Mickey he was neatly kept out of our way.

"What's it?" I asked him.

"Powerful magic," he noted absently, then to me, "Naminé told me what you can do with your magic – all you've got to do is reverse the effect. Xion followed the same path Liam did in order to take his memories, if you follow the same route and use that magic to take it from him instead-"

"Then I'll be weakening him, returning what he took and gaining the edge over him," I finished. "Mickey, you're a genius!"

"Aw, I don't know I'd go that far," he replied bashfully, then darted off to join the images of him, leaving me to put his idea into place.

There was no effect at first, but as Liam had yet to be in Twilight Town – while awake, anyway – that was to be expected. Mickey had said Xion had followed Liam's path, and that meant I had to do the same, transporting the lot of us to the beach of Destiny Islands, and the rock upon which he confronted Riku when the darkness claimed them.

There were others on the island, but I'd brought my copy of the Will's Cage with us, quickly redefining its area of effect to the rock we were on even as the wind started to pick up. In moments there was a howling gale surrounding the cage, the direction always coming from wherever Xion was toward me. Not only had Mickey been right, it was working perfectly!

I sent Ven's Wayward Wind at Xion imbued with Aero so it would continue to attack of its own accord for a time, then dived into the battle with Mickey and the various images with Stormfall, adding yet more trouble for Xion to handle. I had yet to notice any real effect of what I'd done, but this was only the beginning.

The wind started to die down after a while, and I knew that meant it was time to move on. Traverse Town had ceased to exist when Liam had defeated Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, so we had to skip that and moved straight on to Wonderland's Bizarre room, my magic quickly altering our size to accommodate the room. Once again the barrier was altered to confine Xion in this room, and the wind started up again as we continued to attack him. This time I started to feel the results, only a little so far, but my strength was returning to me bit by bit.

This continued through each world in the same order Liam had gone to them; Olympus Coliseum's arena, before the Keyhole of Deep Jungle, outside the Cave of Wonders in Agrabah, then somewhere inside Monstro. I took a chance and avoided Atlantica, betting that he wouldn't have chanced going there and not being magically changed to appear to be one of the residents, instead skipping ahead to Halloween Town where Oogie Boogie's manor had been.

That area taxed me, having to project the barrier over a massive area and keep supplying the magic to continue retrieving everything from Xion. Even with the staff, I had no magic to spare keeping the two spells running concurrently.

While there I also noticed none other than Jack Skellington higher up, apparently having been about to jump down when he saw us appear. I paid him little attention though, concentrating on Xion.

Xion had other ideas though, having eliminated all but a few last shadows of Mickey, freeing him up to combat us more directly.

Except he didn't. He threw a mass of various magic at us as a smokescreen, allowing him to evade out notice and find a part of the barrier that was down on our level. The entire area shook when he drove his Keyblade into it, causing an immense crashing sound as the chains making it up writhed as if in pain, reflecting the sharp pain I felt because it was my spell – having the physical part of a spell get attacked is as bad for the mind as getting hit by a Keyblade is for the body.

"You'll never get any more from me now, Roxas!" Xion cried out. "The barrier is locked to this place now, and you'll have to dispel it to undo that – and if you do, you'll lose me! You can't move it by magic, and you have to stay where it is!"

"That's where you're wrong," I smirked, uncovering the dark shard I had on hand, willing it to bring us to my ship in Neverland. The area shook again, so much worse this time that we were all forced to the ground, but it paid off – a mass of black darkness surrounded the barrier, engulfing the ground beneath us.

"What's going on?" Mickey demanded over the roaring sound of us passing through the massive dark corridor that we were travelling through, barrier and all.

"We're going to Neverland," I shouted back. "Hold on tight and be ready to fight as soon as we get there!"

Then with a sudden rush of light, Neverland appeared around us, the deck of my ship beneath us. The Samurai crew quickly drew back now they were also confined within this barrier, then realized what was going on and followed me and Mickey into battle even as the wind picked up again. The sails above flapped and boomed as the wind changed directions to keep coming from Xion to me.

Now it was Xion having trouble instead of me, I'd taken a fair amount back from him and he was feeling the effects.

"I won't give in!" he cried out, not only managing to use Event Horizon to decimate the Nobodies but also sending Mickey flying into the mast, which he fell down from unconscious. I did my best to heal him, but I could not awaken him. It was just Xion and me now, with the continued aid of Ventus and Aqua.

The wind was still blowing though, meaning there was yet more for me to take from Xion. I was armed with two Keyblades and much of my strength back now, and it was Xion who was having to give up ground constantly as I pressed my attack, going on an all-out offensive strike.

Xion still refused to back down, using magic again to get away from me, then diving off the ship. I quickly adjusted the barrier, now unlocked again because it had been forcibly moved from where Xion had locked it, so that he could not escape underneath the barrier.

As it turned out, he wasn't trying to. The Ruler of the Sky shot out of the water with Xion hanging on just behind its head. He must have been getting desperate to ally himself with the Heartless, but I didn't stop to consider this for long, immediately unleashing as much magic as I could at the Heartless. Being well on the way to being restored by now and still enhanced by the staff's magic, The Ruler of the Sky barely lasted a few minutes despite its own power, being unable to endure the sheer mass of magic I sent searing through the air toward it.

It was set ablaze by that with a holy fire that, if I had done it right, would only go out with its destruction. Perhaps of its own accord, perhaps by some unseen command by Xion, it dived down and into my ship, giving me only just enough time to grab Mickey and dive off before it was destroyed on impact. As the wind was dying down again I decided enough was enough and spelled us all on to Hollow Bastion, to one of the canyons in which the Battle of a Thousand Heartless takes place.

Xion evaded me again, trying to reach the barrier. Weakened as he was, he made it and locked it again, though this time not to keep it where it was, this time I immediately knew exactly what he'd done. All magic within the reach of the barrier immediately ceased, though as the barrier and my retrieval magic had not originated here they were thankfully exempt.

Mickey was still out of it though, and Xion used this to his advantage. In evading me, he'd also lead me away from Mickey, leaving him a sitting duck. Without any magic available to me I had to make a run for it and hope I made it in time.

Then much to my annoyance, a memory of Liam surfaced, one I couldn't ignore either. Also here in Hollow Bastion, with a wounded Beast beside me and Donald and Goofy on either side. I focused, seeing reality with my mind while trying to ignore the memory as best I could, but then it gave me an idea.

Riku was there, and while I couldn't hear what was said, I could see him drop Soul Eater and hold out his hand, the Keyblade flashing out of my hand in the memory and into his, the memory fading just after.

If I had taken enough from Xion, would I be able to do the same? I threw both Wayward Wind and Stormfall at Xion, sending them spinning through the air ahead of me, then I slowed, set myself and mimicked Riku, holding my hand out imploringly toward Xion's Keyblade as he closed on Mickey.

For a moment it seemed as if nothing would happen. Xion stopped beside Mickey, reversing his grip on his Keyblade, taking it both hands and preparing to stab down, then it vanished and appeared in my hand instead. Xion stood stock still in shock, then was hit by the two Keyblades I'd thrown.

I quickly used Xion's Keyblade to unlock the barrier again, retrieving Stormfall in my free hand, then Wayward Wind, awkwardly held at first until magic was fully restored, then I was able to have Xion's Keyblade levitate itself nearby. Xion looked very suddenly afraid as he realized what happened.

But the wind had gone again, and I could feel there was still something missing. Everything that had happened between Xion and me. That meant there were only two places left to go, so as I adjusted the magic to take that too, I moved the lot of us not to Dark City but straight into the castle, depositing us in the Hall of Empty Melodies, snapping the barrier back down in size to keep it just to the lower floor so none of the Organization would interfere – as it happened a wise choice, because Xigbar and Luxord were both on the upper floor, looking amazed at our appearance. I noted only briefly that Xigbar held an oddly small cannon in place of his arrowguns – the same small cannon that was later used to send Liam back in time.

With three Keyblades available to me, I was left with no shortage of options to attack Xion with, and with him limited to just magic the battle was decidedly one-sided. I had planned to finish it here, but then Xemnas appeared just outside the reach of the barrier and started sending something blue into it that shook the barrier and everything in it as it started to turn blue. Either he was trying to get in, or he was trying to do something to us.

I decided not to let that go on for much longer, swiftly returning us to Twilight Town, where a quick bit of magic repaired the damage that had been done to Station Plaza.

_"You can't finish him alone, Roxas," _Aqua's voice told me, the first time she'd ever spoken directly to me like this. _"Liam always had two others with him, and you won't defeat him unless you have the same."_

"Mickey's out cold though, and I don't know anyone else-"

_"Hey! Did you forget about us?"_ Ven reminded me.

_"Just follow my directions,"_ Aqua said. _"I'm giving them to you as a whole idea so you'll understand."_

And I did. I held up both Keyblades, Xion's Keyblade hovering nearby, and channelled everything into them, magic, light, darkness, strength and everything I'd taken back from Xion. The three Keyblades started to glow with a golden light as a massive pattern of the same light started drawing itself on the ground, emanating from me as the glow surrounded me as well. Then I leapt up, aimed the Keyblades all downward and jammed them into the ground as a burst of the same golden light shot outward, from above as a series of lasers and from below as a massive shockwave. There was no damage done to Twilight Town by it, but it healed Mickey even as it picked up Xion bodily and threw him against the barrier, which flickered and failed as I took the magic supplying it too and focused even that.

Mickey got up just in time to see Xion weakly push himself back to his feet, stumble once, then as he fell over forwards he became many wisps of pure light that floated around for a moment, then returned to me. Stormfall and Wayward Wind disappeared, replaced by the staff in my left hand. Xion's Keyblade returned to my right hand, where as the light that had been Xion rejoined me it flashed into the form of Two Become One.

It was done at last. It was just Liam and me again, no longer was Xion involved. I'd taken all that back, all the memories he'd taken from Liam, all the power, everything now resided within me.

Mickey was there in moments, tugging the staff from my hand.

"You've changed a lot y'know," he told me. "And not just you. Xion too."

"You... you still remember?"

"Not for long," he shook his head. "So listen carefully. Riku, Naminé and I consulted the book about this. Because you've got so much of Liam in you, you'll have to go back to him earlier, otherwise he won't wake up in time."

"How long do I have?" I asked in a subdued, quiet tone.

"If you hurry... none. You need to meet Riku at Memory Skyscraper before the day is out. And Roxas..." he looked up at me, nodded then smiled, "I'm glad I got to meet ya. Try to put up with Lee, won't you?"

Then he hurried off and away.


	41. Enter Charlie

My trip back to the World that Never Was for the last time was kept short. Since my ship had been destroyed during the battle with Xion, there was nothing I had to do before I went there.

The Neoshadows were still present, but still remained clear of me, even more so than they had before. Evidently they could sense how much more powerful I was now, and had chosen to keep out the way.

Interestingly, I occasionally spotted large, white feathers, each one by itself. There was nothing in sight to suggest what they were from, even looking with my mind, so I ignored them and carried on.

Riku awaited me in front of Memory Skyscraper, no Guardian present but as he and I both knew there was no point in making a fight where there wasn't one needed.

"DiZ still doesn't believe you're going to do this willingly, you know," he told me as I approached.

"Somehow I'm not surprised," I replied. "I don't doubt there would be others that'd contest the point of having to return if they were in my place, but I can see reason."

"Naminé said to tell you that what you asked her to do has been arranged, and that..." he frowned for a moment then continued, "that someone else gave her a message for you. I can't remember his name."

"Xion," I supplied. "His message?"

"He wants you to get Sora to go to the Garden of Assemblage so the two of you can gang up on him."

"I can probably arrange that. Do we have anything else to do here?"

"Only one thing," he replied with a faint grin. "DiZ told me to knock you out, and wasn't worried about how many pieces you came to him in. He's only really concerned in you because you're the missing part of Sora."

"Think I can get away with faking it?"

"Best not to chance it. Besides, I've been looking forward to this for all the running around you made me do," he laughed.

I grimaced, but decided to let Riku go ahead and knock me out. After I'd put a spell in place so I wouldn't feel the blow, using the last remnants of the enhanced magic Naminé had left me with.

The next thing I remember after that was of course waking up in DiZ's simulated Twilight Town as a member of Hayner's gang. Riku appeared to have at least persuaded DiZ not to try to alter my memory, or perhaps I just retained them for the same reason I continued to remember Xion as clearly as if he'd never gone.

But don't think that's the end of my story just yet – while my time there was hardly eventful, there are still a few little events... and the explanation for those feathers I mentioned too.

* * *

><p>In this simulation of Twilight Town my activities ranged widely, not always spent with Hayner and the gang. We always met up for the ice cream at the top of the clock tower, but there were days where I just went off and did my own thing. Thankfully Hayner understood, after I'd explained that to him however many times.<p>

Usually I fell back on the same kind of things I'd done during my first day – odd jobs, making munny, making myself known. Seifer didn't trust me here in this simulated copy, possibly because of my association with Hayner, but there's nothing new there. He and I clashed more often than he did with Hayner, but I was just as adept with a struggle bat as I was with a Keyblade.

In case you're wondering by the way, struggle bats are made of the same kind of soft foam that makes up the bolts for nerf guns.

To my relief, the Hunter did not show up here. It was either unable to reach me here, or had, thankfully, lost interest. On the other hand, I heard many rumours about black-coated people sneaking around the town – the Organization still wanted me back, but as far as I could tell, didn't want to risk confronting me yet.

My first encounter with anyone real – that is, from outside the simulation – was not, however, anyone from the Organization. I couldn't tell you for certain exactly how many days had passed by this point, since I sort of lost count and without the milestones of certain key Heartless being defeated on certain days, I didn't really have much of a time-frame to work with.

On this particular day, which had been no different to any other really, I happened to be doing something I never passed up. Sitting in the sun on top of Sunset Terrace, watching the trams below head out to the more distant parts of town.

Something went overhead with a sound that I can only describe as _whumph_, and I knew there was nothing in Twilight Town that could make that kind of sound. It had sounded decidedly large, for one thing.

And then there was the other thing. When I turned to look around behind me for the source of the sound, there was nothing there. Nothing except one long, large, pure white feather, lightly rocking in the air as it descended.

The same as the feathers I'd seen when I went to meet Riku. More suspicious still, the moment I reached for it I caught that all too familiar feeling of a vision preparing to come on, a feeling that subsided when I withdrew my hand again. Something was going on here, a contact vision that I would get only if I picked up this feather?

There didn't seem to be anything for it, if I wanted to find out anything about this, I'd have to take that feather, the vision – if that was what it was – and anything else that came with it. So I reached for it again, this time stopping again when I heard a light, almost child-like chuckle from behind me.

I turned, and once again there was nothing there except another feather drifting down, this just out of my reach until it landed on a passing tram that took it away. Something suspicious was going on here and I wasn't going to take that first feather until I was certain there was no other choice, and that meant a good, thorough search of Twilight Town.

At least that much I could do more rapidly with my mind than anyone else could have by conventional means, since my mind didn't have to ask permission to go inside other people's places. No I didn't see anything embarrassing to either me or them, though if I had I wouldn't tell anyway. They might have been simulations, but their hearts resonated with their real counterparts.

Not to my surprise, I turned up absolutely nothing. Well, not entirely true, I turned up a number of things, including Hayner's latest plan to try and get us all to the beach, but nothing that suggested what or even who this feather was from.

So I picked it up at last and as I'd expected got hit for a contact vision. Two of them, as always.

The first was a curious sight. Wonderland, if I wasn't mistaken, somewhere in one of the hedge mazes. Two card soldiers were there on either side of two people I'd recognise anywhere. Liam, looking like his normal self instead of as Sora, and Sora himself, looking as he would in the first game. Both of them held their Keyblades ready to attack, Sora holding the Kingdom Key and Liam a Keyblade I didn't recognise then but we now know to be Gilded Light.

It seemed from this momentary glimpse into what I was certain was the future, they didn't like the person they were stood in front of, who was himself an unusual sight. I couldn't tell why, but the possible reasons I could pick up were that he wore all white, a white hooded top, white pants, everything, peeking out from behind the blond hair was a pair of light blue eyes that seemed to somehow convey a sense of childish youth and simplicity, but an ancient, ageless quality to them.

Not a word was said or a sound made in the few heartbeats in which I saw that tableau with them all seeming to be waiting for something to happen. I filed this sight under 'Deeply Suspicious'.

The second vision shifted my view to Hollow Bastion, and for a moment I thought I was seeing the past and not the future as I saw Liam take up the Keyblade of People's Hearts. It only registered on my mind that I was still seeing Liam as himself and not as Sora after I'd taken in that sight. Curiously, like the last vision Sora himself was also present.

They were stood before the Keyhole of Hollow Bastion, just as it had looked when Liam had last held that Keyblade, only without any of the princesses present. It was just the two of them there.

"What's the wait, Keyblade Master?" a voice asked, sounding very suspiciously like the one I'd heard give the chuckle when I'd first reached for the feather, only now it sounded like it was taunting Liam. "We know what'll happen. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Shut up, Charlie," Liam said, not taking his eyes off the Keyblade. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Why don't you tell us then?" Sora suggested.

"Yes, why don't you?" the voice added.

"I've told enough people already what happened last time I stood here and held this Keyblade," Liam replied. "Along with everything that went with it. This time is different though... this time he's not going to be there afterwards."

"Who isn't?" Sora asked.

"Roxas," the answer came. "I... he won't appear because..." Liam hesitated.

Then the voice finished for him, "He won't appear because you left him behind, covering for you in your life so you could come rushing off here, leaving you incomplete. You can't create a second Nobody, and this time there's no Kairi around to restore you, is there? Poor dear Keyblade Master, stuck as a Heartless forever," the voice Liam had called Charlie said in mock dismay. "Such a loss that would be, wouldn't it? But you know there's no other choice..."

"Don't listen to him Lee!" Sora insisted. "You don't have to do it, at least not yet! We'll find another way!"

"And what about in the meantime?" Liam suddenly snapped back. "You've seen what's happening yourself, do you really think I can just let that slide?"

"You can't just go sacrificing yourself if there's no hope of getting you back, you said yourself I need you," Sora countered. "Leave it off until you can figure out a way around this, a way that doesn't involve losing you."

"Do it, Liam," Charlie taunted again. "Do it again. Become Heartless, become one with the darkness in you. Let it all out and be that dark being you've always been at heart. Let yourself become your own Heartless, and Sora will have no choice but to destroy you. Isn't that what you want? To have all that is dark about you gone? Go on, Liam. You know you want to."

"I told you to shut up, Charlie!"

"Or what?" Charlie said it in a quiet, harsh tone that carried entire volumes of malevolence to every corner of the room. "My brother might be on your side human, but he cannot stand against me any more than I can against him. What one of us changes, the other cannot unchange, only alter further. He caused all this ultimately, but he can't change it now because I've altered it, I've intervened. You're beyond his power now, and way into mine."

"Brother?" Liam breathed, looking puzzled, then his eyes widened as he paled in shock. "Sora, run and don't you dare question me!" he barked, taking a jump off the platform before the Keyhole. Sora hesitated for barely a second before following, the sound of Charlie's mocking laughter following them as the vision ended.

Who's brother was Charlie, and just what reasoning had caused Liam to bolt like that?


	42. Charlie Angel

You lot have been busy speculating, haven't you? Liam's back, by the way, and plans to tell you all about what's been happening to him, including that vision I saw all that time ago. He's busily working away on it now actually, and all he's told me I'm allowed to tell you is that he plans to title 'MetaCoded', so keep an eye out for it.

Don't ask me when to expect it though, or for that matter what happens – while I do know, I'm not telling.

As for Charlie... well, who else could he be, after calling Neku his brother? If you recall from close to the end of MetaStory, Neku told Liam there were others like him out there.

Now then, why don't we continue with the last of my tale?

* * *

><p>After my vision caused by the feather, I had the distinct feeling I was being watched. I already suspected that the figure in white from the first vision was not only Charlie, but also the cause of these feathers dropping, which in turn suggested Charlie was the one doing the watching.<p>

There seemed to be little I could do about this for now though, so I decided it was time to head back down into town, taking the train because I'm lazy. Except, the train didn't come. The timetable showed when they were due, and people waited for it to come.

But it never did and every time one was meant to arrive, a single feather made its way down onto the tracks. After three of those I started to get the idea. Charlie – if it was him – was not going to let me take this route.

Sure enough, just as I left the station I heard a train rattle in, pause long enough to pick up the people waiting, then rattle out again. I didn't look back or try to catch it, having a feeling that if I had done, another feather would have fallen along with some unwanted effect. Charlie clearly had some power unknown to me, since at this point I had no idea who Neku was or for that matter that he is the Book.

When I entered the tunnels beneath Twilight Town though, it became immediately clear that those unknown powers were making themselves known to me. The scene changed with a disorienting blur, revealing a very familiar place. The same odd streets that Xion had first fought me on, the vehicles still left aligned as they had been when Naminé made it possible for me to leave.

Just as it had been last time I'd set foot here no one was around, the air undisturbed by anything. I could not see anywhere with my mind again, an effect last time caused by Xion but this time by something else.

Unlike that time though, I was in command of my full capabilities and more than a match for the more mundane threats I could face here. Not that there were any as such, the place was deader than a graveyard. That is, until I strode down to the single corner and looked down the second and only adjoining street. Just as before, these two roads were unlinked to any other road, even by an alleyway.

At the end, walking calmly down with the same expression I'd seen on his face in the first vision, was the white-clothed young man. With every step he took, a feather appeared in the air above him, alighting on the ground where his foot had stepped.

"Charlie," I murmured, voicing my suspicions.

"So you figured it out!" Charlie exclaimed in the kind of happy tones you'd expect from a child, clapping his hands together.

"You were fairly obvious about it," I shrugged indifferently. "Subtlety starts with not using a sledgehammer."

"Oh, nice comeback," he chuckled, the same one I'd heard before picking up the feather. It was him alright. "So what do you plan to do now, Roxas?"

"What is there for me to? I'll just wait around as usual. Liam will be awakening soon, and I have to be there for it."

"Oh, not about that, I mean about being here?"

"I don't see anything to do about it. You can clearly bring me here at will, why should I be able to change that?"

Charlie frowned for just a moment before returning to his usual child-like innocent smile.

"Don't you want to know why I brought you here?"

"What for?" I asked, feigning disinterest. Again a flicker of a frown. He was trying to make some kind of game, some kind of fun out of this, and it was fairly clear I was ruining it for him by not playing along.

"I think you are interested really," Charlie said. "And I think you want to know where this is."

"Not really," I replied, picking a nearby car to sit on the front of. "You've got your reasons for it, I'm content to leave it at that."

Charlie's eyes narrowed this time, giving him a harsher expression.

"I think that's enough of that," he told me. "You'll give me the real answers, and you'll give them now."

I wanted to tell him I already had, but something overrode my will and forced me to say, "Alright, yes, I do want to know where I am and why you brought me here." I drew in a startled breath once I was freed of his compelling me to answer truthfully, then got off the car drawing Oathkeeper and Oblivion into my hands.

"Oh, no, none of that little lamb," Charlie chuckled again, and the two not only vanished again but refused to come back, leaving me with just their Keychains in my hands. "No, I think that's about enough of your little toys. Oblivion can go back to Riku," he said, and as he did so the black crown vanished. "And Oathkeeper to Liam – oh, but without the chain, of course. We can't have him using it too early." The chain disappeared from Oathkeeper, then it too vanished. "You won't be needing your other Keychains either," he added as an afterthought, and I felt the pocket I stored them in become noticeably lighter.

"Firaga!" I snapped at him, causing a fireball to erupt from the palm of one hand. Charlie didn't move to escape it, watching as it approached him with a benign grin growing over his face.

Then the fireball vanished in a bright flash, the flash seeming to wash over Charlie in a wave that showed an entirely different view of him. The white was replaced with black, and the blue eyes were harsh amber orbs with no white to them and no black for the pupil. Behind him a pair of similarly black feathered wings were outstretched. The benign expression was one of deranged fury, one that suggested if I could hear this other side to him it would be snarling and growling in an otherworldly sounding voice.

The flash passed and in its wake Charlie looked exactly as he had before, still smiling, still wearing white, still watching with those childish blue eyes.

"Oh dear," Charlie laughed, a cruel hard laugh, as he saw my own shocked expression at this sudden sight. "Did our little lamb get all frightened by what he saw?" he went on, making a mockery of the way some people talk to their children.

"Tell me where we are and why you brought me here," I demanded, though somewhat shakily as I started to back away. This was _not_ someone I wanted to be involved with.

"Here?" he asked, sounding more normal again now. "Oh, this is just one of my brother's creations. Xion asked him for it, you know. It was all set up for him to destroy you, but you were terribly inconvenient and managed to survive. Xion was very put out with you for that."

"Why are we here?"

"Oh, no my little lamb," Charlie laughed again. "Not this time. You're due with Liam in a few days, remember? Why trouble you? Why trouble him? I think you'd better forget this until after Liam and I have had our reckoning."

And I did. The next thing I knew I was back in Twilight Town, with no memory of that entire incident – the only reason I recall it now is because, of course, Liam is back and has had that reckoning.

* * *

><p>Charlie never showed up again after that, at least not to me. Since I had no memory of the incident, including the feathers and the vision I'd been given from that first feather, I wasn't troubled by them – just as Charlie had told me. That's why I never mentioned it to Liam, and never mentioned Charlie to him. You'd think I'd notice my missing Keychains, but I became strangely incurious about them – another of Charlie's influences, no doubt.<p>

The remainder of my days were, to my annoyance, uneventful. The struggle tournament rolled around, in which Hayner and I both entered. Seifer had almost entered, but as soon as he knew I was taking part he'd withdrawn his entry in favour of letting Rai have the honour of getting completely thrashed by me. No one handles a meaner struggle bat than I do in those tournaments.

Then almost too soon it seemed it was time for me to head back to Liam. The simulation froze in place, and a recoded snippet of DiZ's voice ordered me to the old mansion. There were no Nobodies to trouble me, at least not of the lesser kind. I did spot Axel frozen in place, something I found interesting since like me he wasn't a part of the simulation, but I left it alone.

Xigbar too was present just at the entrance of the woods, apparently having been stopped in mid-conversation with Luxord. Axel wasn't the only one who planned to try and take me back, it seemed.

Most unusual of all was Saïx himself, leaning against the door beside the virtual counterpart of DiZ's computer.

"I told you we don't accept resignations," he told me, surprising me as I had thought him frozen like the others.

"You really want to start that argument again?" I asked him. "You'll only lose again."

"This time you're alone. You're no match for me Roxas. Come back to the Organization and resume your work."

I didn't bother to reply, not verbally. I smiled at him once, then punched him right on that cross-shaped scar on his nose. Since he was leaning against the wall, when his head recoiled back from that it smacked straight into the wall with a loud and very satisfying crack that left him looking dazed.

He wasn't dazed though, only surprised. For the second time I faced Lunatic, and this time I had no Keyblade available to me. The small room made it hard for him to manoeuvre it properly though, and I was able to adroitly evaded everything he attempted. Lunatic was what damaged the computer in this simulation, not me and my Keyblade in a fit of rage.

When he finally got the picture and realized he wasn't getting through to me, I sent a jolt of Thunder through Lunatic, then flung him back away from me with Aerora. A second crack sounded when he collided with the walls just underneath DiZ's odd device that allowed things to be transferred in and out of the simulation, then for reasons unknown to me the device activated and removed him.

"Thank you whoever's responsible for that," I muttered.

"You're welcome," a disembodied voice whispered. At the time I thought it was a trick of my ears or something, as it wasn't a voice I could readily identify, but after a quick consultation with Neku just now, I can reveal it was him who'd said it.

DiZ did not come to meet me in the digitalized white room where Liam slept, peacefully and blissfully unaware of the drastic changes my life had lead me on, looking for all the world like Sora still.

The pod had been left open, leaving Liam suspended in the half that remained closed behind him. The opened parts left me plenty of choices of how to reach him.

"Looks like it's time for your story to continue," I told him quietly, then as I took hold of one hand to return to him I could feel him slowly starting to stir. Even as I started to fade into light I could tell he wasn't going to wake up soon, so I added, "Hey! Come on there, wake up already." He made no response so I went on with, "Haven't you slept long enough now, Liam? If you don't get up, I'm going to get up for you."

A vague, "Huh?" escaped him as I pushed him closer to wakefulness, causing me to start to fade slightly quicker.

"Do you always take this long to get up?" I asked, pushing hi again. "Man, I can't believe you. And I'm meant to be your Nobody. I never took this long."

"Roxas?" he asked sleepily.

"About time too," I complained, the last of me returning to him.

* * *

><p>Well, there we have it people. My tale hasn't been nearly as long as Liam's has, but I reckon mine was the more eventful one. Not to mention a lot of you seemed to prefer hearing things my way – maybe you should give Liam a few tips on what I do better than him for when he gives you MetaCoded.<p>

So until then, or at least until I next get up to anything, see you around!


End file.
